New Kids on the Block
by JealousMuch51
Summary: What happens when two of the biggest soccer stars move into Westchester? What if they were twins? Massie and Landon give Westchester a run for their money. Multiple trips to the hospital, doesn't seem to cheer any one up either. MASSINGTON
1. It all begins

**Hey guys! Here is the story revised. So let me know if you find any mistakes! Also I suggest you read it because I HAVE MADE A LOT OF CHANGES! - Just to get your attention. For example they have an older brother. Also I added and took out a ton of things. Kay so tell me if you like it or if you don't thanks!**

**-Jealousmuch3**

September 22, 1996 Massie and Landon Block were born. Landon was older by 3 minutes and 27 seconds. Massie had Amber colored eyes and long brown hair; she had a perfect ski-lope nose and a thin, athletic body. Landon looked like William he also had Amber eyes; he had a dirty blond hair and a muscle, slim, athletic body. Landon has always been taller than Massie, but at 15 it wasn't that much. They were going to be 10th graders. Massie had a girly personality however she loved sports, if someone ever messed with her she would stand up for herself. Many guys had thought Massie was the one for them. Landon was a straight out guy, except he had secretly wanted a steady relationship with a girl not one of those flings. Landon was sometimes really protective of his little sister. If one of Massie's Boyfriends, ex's, or guys friends ever messed with her he would stick up for her and usually he would hurt the guy.

Their parents were Kendra and William Block. William Block was the Owner of Blockbuster's everywhere. The twins were also very close to their parents, they told them everything. But lately, The began to get annoyed by them, it must have been their teenage years. They had one older sibling, Chris Block. He played soccer for the Los Angeles Galaxy team. He was the youngest on the team, only two years out of college, 20 years old. However he proved he was one of the best since he was starting goalie. When he was the twins age he was #1 in Nation for 5 years running, that was until he moved away to college.

Their parents were very rich and spoiled their kids rotten. The twins were also really close to each other, they told each other absolutely everything and there were no secrets between them. They are each other's best friends, inseparable. They also had another thing in common; they were both in love with soccer. They lived, breathed, and trained soccer. They had won back to back national championships playing for the Co-ed club team, Sirens. For their 15 years they were alive they were born and raised in California, all in the southern area. Their life was absolutely perfect and nothing and no one could ruin it.

"Landon!" Massie screamed up the stairs. He jogged down the stairs. 

"What?" He said looking at the paused TV.

"Galaxy just freaking lost to Sounders!" Massie screamed throwing the remote on the couch.

"God! Did Chris freaking let the ball go in at last second again!" Landon said sitting down.

"Well yeah but the stupid defender wasn't back so it gave him open field!"

"Ugh They really need to pull it together! They are starting this season off terribly!" Landon said running his hand through his hair. Massie sighed as her phone vibrated deep inside her pockets. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Whatever, we have to get ready for dinner at that one steak house again." Massie breathed deeply. It was then Landon's turn to roll his eyes.

"Really, do we have to meet another one of dad's client's cause' seriously its getting old!" He hissed standing up.

"No, mom said she 'wants to have a family dinner'." Putting air quotes around the ending.

"God….not again." Landon complained and ran upstairs.

Massie walked upstairs and took a quick shower. She blow dried then curled her hair. She then slid on some 7 of all Man Kind ripped jeans, a purple Michael Kors ruffled tank top, silver Coach Romona sandals, and a Juicy couture purple bag. She put on some light makeup and she was on her way. She got outside and saw Landon in his active t-shirt, Nike iD black and white shoes, dark stone-wash jeans, and an active black and gray hat.

"Where are mom and dad?" Landon questioned, looking at his phone for the time. 

"We are meeting them, Issac is taking us _again_." Massie dragged out the word again.

"Of course." Landon said quietly, then quickly followed in step right next to Massie. Issac drove them to the steak house. They entered and the waiter brought them to their table.

"Massie. Landon, darlings," Kendra said as she stood up and kissed both of Massie's cheeks and one of Landon's. William stood up and half hugged Landon, hugged Massie and kissed her forehead.

He then grabbed Landon's hat off his head and said "Landon, this is a nice place, no hats."

"But Dad-"Landon said smoothing down his semi-long straight hair.

"No buts." William said sternly and Landon just gave a fake smile.

They ate, talked, and joked around. They were a pretty tight family, it was only when their parents worked a lot that the twins began getting mad at them. After they finished, their parents paid the bill and drove them home. Once they got home, their parents pulled them into the kitchen.

"Well we have a surprise." They said and grabbed each other's hand. Massie and Landon looked at each other worried.

"Your not pregnant are you?" Massie looking at her mom's stomach with wide eyes.

"Of course not!" William said chuckling.

"Well then what?" Landon said confused.

"Well our company is expanding into New York and we have to go settle some idea's for the headquarters. So we have decided that we are going to move there!" Kendra exclaimed leaving the twins speechless. Then they looked at each other and back at their parents.

"WHAT!" The twins screamed at the same time.

"Yeah to a little town called Westchester. We already have a house. It is so sweet down there." Kendra smiled, thinking the twins would be excited.

"MOM I have never even heard of that place!" Massie screamed.

"Wh-what about soccer and Chris? We can't miss one of his games." Landon questioned worriedly.

"Well we know you are going to be 10th graders and we wanted to surprise you! Also there is a soccer team down there the Tomahawks I believe. They have come in third for the past two years. They almost played you guys. They have that #4 kid on the team. Harrington, Derrick Harrington the goalie. You are going to spend the summer in L.A so that you could say your good-bye's and pack, but after that we leave." William said cheerfully.

"Um...Chris and Galaxy!" Landon said still in shock.

"Oh we have already spoken to him. He thinks it's a great idea for you two to leave L.A. He also understands that you can't go to his games." Kendra said still smiling at the twins, who's mouths were dropped.

The twins stormed upstairs. Around 11 that night they heard Chris drive up. Massie heard muffled voices in the kitchen, then footsteps on the stairs. Next her doorknob was being turned.

"Mass? Are you asleep?" She heard Chris's deep voice. She looked up and saw him biting his lip.

"How could you." Massie said hurt filled her voice.

"Massie. It's for the best. Trust me growing up in L.A will change you." Chris said sitting on her bed.

"Get away from me. I don't even know you anymore!" Massie said through her watery eyes but blinked them away. She walked away from him and locked herself in her bathroom until she was sure he was gone. Massie started packing. The rest of the summer was filled with good-bye's and tears. Massie never said another word to Chris until her last day when she finally gave in and hugged him tightly. The 4 hour plane ride felt way shorter than it should have been. 

"This better not be some poor, stupid, country town." Massie whined as they got off the plane.

"Massie." Kendra warned giving her a you-better-watch-it look. Landon sighed as they approached their city. They looked around and all of the houses were way bigger than the ones in Los Angeles. They looked more 19th century houses, but as big as mansion's.

"Holy Crap." Landon said as he looked around. They stopped at a huge house that was at the edge of a huge lake. The scenery was so beautiful. It looked straight out of a magazine.

"Here we are." Kendra said, as the car stopped, and they all stepped outside.

After everyone got settled in, they each found their already re-done rooms, Massie and Landon decided to go to the Mall. Once they got there they walked around for a bit not knowing where they were going. The mall was humongous with all name brand stores. Just what Massie wanted. 

Just then this group of kids, that looked their age, stopped and stared at them, then continued walking towards them. Once they got closer they began whispering and pointing at Massie and Landon. The hottest guy that was there, was just staring at Massie, standing with a cocky grin spread across his face.

"I haven't seen you guys around here before, but you seem familiar." Hot guy spoke, eyeing them.

"Yea we just moved here." Landon answered smoothly.

"Well welcome to Westchester, I am Derrick." Massie tinged at the name, she knew that name all to well.

"This is, Josh, Kemp, Dylan, Alicia, Olivia, Claire, and the twins Cam and Kristen." He smiled an 100x Watt smile, while pointing to each of his friends.

Derrick had big brown puppy dog eyes, dark blond longish hair, a very athletic slim body, and an amazing smile. Cam was the guy with the amazing eyes one blue and one green, he had Derrick's body type, and his hair was longish and Jet-black. Josh had Dirty Blond hair same length as the others, same body type as the others, a beautiful smile, his eyes were dark brown, and he looked like he came from a Spanish background. Claire looked nice, light blond hair, big bright blue eyes, a very thin body, and her smile popped. Alicia was a Spanish beauty, her long black raven like hair was amazing, her big brown eyes also popped. Kristen was super pretty she looked like Claire except her hair was a little darker. Dylan was the different one, her hair was a flaming red color, her bright green eyes dazzled, her body was a little thicker than the others not much though. Olivia, She was quite scary. She had pale blue eyes and platinum blond hair, and her body was way too thin.

"Wait do I _know_ you?" Josh asked staring at Landon. for a long time.

"I know he looks so _familiar_, she does too." Kemp said agreeing with Josh staring at Massie. The twins shook their heads.

"So, _your_ Derrick, Derrick _Harrington _right?" She said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yup that's my name how did you know. Why you heard of me?" Derrick questioned, his cocky grin reappearing on his face, this time even bigger.

"You were ranked number 4 nationally in soccer." Landon said grinning.

"Yea I am," He said all trying to be buff, "I didn't realize how _famous_ I was. I only got beat out by Harley Greggs, which this is his last year in my division, and those two Block twins." Derrick said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Ehmygawd! Derrick stop being such a little wuss. Just because you got beat by a girl doesn't mean anything, she is obviously better than you. She is freaking amazing, she is my idol. I was so close to get in top ten. But no. " Kristen I think it was said that smiling at them.

"Right! But shouldn't your brother be your idol I mean he was # 9 and Josh was #10!" Claire said smiling at the boy holding her hand and the guy on her other side.

"Doesn't there dad like own Blockbuster or something?" Josh said quite loudly.

"Yea we have never played the Sirens but we always have gotten 3rd in nation unlike them who have won it for the past 2 years since the Block's have been on it. Sorry if we are boring you with soccer." Cam had said.

"Wait you guys are all on the Tomahawks?" Massie said looking at the crowd.

"Yupp!" Kemp said loudly a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Wait how did you know about me? I never told you my last name." Derrick asked confused.

"Aha we play soccer. By the way _you are like my total idol_." Massie said smiling and using a VERY sarcastic voice. Derrick grinned down at Massie.

"Really what's your guys name? Don't think I have ever heard of you." Derrick said looking at them with a peculiar look on his face.

"Well since your _my idol._ I will tell you," Massie said sarcastically again. "Looks like you just met your idol Kristen." Kristen had a confused look on her face. "I am Massie Block. This is my brother Landon Block." She grinned as all of their jaws dropped.

"Heard of me know?" Massie winked at Derrick. He just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"No way. Your _the_ Landon Block." Kristen said staring at him in awe.

"Your Massie Block! The only girl to ever get in top ten. That's impossible." Josh said impressed.

"How is it impossible now?" Massie said giggling.

"Your way to pretty." Kemp blurted out earning a smack on the shoulder from Dylan.

"You-You are the girl who beat me...the only girl who beat me ever." Derrick said not believing it still staring at Massie.

"Yup that's me. Now shut your mouth wouldn't want to catch any flies now do we?" Massie smiled, winking as he closed his mouth. _Derrick is pretty hot if I must say so myself._ Massie thought.


	2. I Thought It Was Obvious

**Heyyy! So I guess everyone likes this much better. So if you have any problems you can just tell me. I am changing everything more and more and by the way let's just pretend Cam and Josh aren't in top 10 for national Thaanks! And I will try not to skip. It is just hard, but oh well. **

**-Jealousmuch3**

Landon and Derrick began talking, looks like they were clicking. They were laughing at something now.

"Yea so looks like you moved into our neighbor hood. You live like a couple blocks away from us." Kristen said smiling. Olivia just glared at Massie, while she checked her up and down, seeing her competition.

"You know Maysie, I have these Friday night sleep over's for my girls and, I would like for you to be invited." Olivia said looking bored.

"Well actually my name is Massie, and nah I think I will pass." Massie said not liking her attitude.

"Ex-cuhuse me?" Olivia said looking pissed off crossing her arms.

"What are you deaf or something?" Massie snapped back.

"Nobody ever says no to me." She said looking appalled.

"Well it looks like I just did. I am so happy I am the one to share this special event with you." Massie smirked. Everyone snickered and oohed.

"Whatever let's go girls." Olivia hissed and turned around as the girls followed her, ducking their heads.

"Sorry about her she thinks she is all amazing and she isn't. The girls are just afraid of what she will do to them if they leave her." Cam said annoyed. Massie snickered.

"Your telling me they are afraid of that blond skinny thing. Really?" Massie laughed now.

"I don't know how it worked back in L.A but here Olivia and the girls are the most popular girls in school, while Olivia is like the ring leader." Josh said brushing his hair out of his face. Massie continued to laugh.

"Wa-wa-wait. You are seriously saying that she can kill their status. How pathetic. What kind of school do you guys run here?" Massie grinned.

"I don't know but you seem so much more down to Earth." Derrick said now grinning.

"You'd be surprised." Landon said laughing as Massie smacked his arm.

"Well are any of you dating?" Massie said getting to the point.

"Well I am dating Alicia. Cam is the romantic one, pansy," Josh said coughing when he said pansy, "is dating Claire, and Kemp over there is dating Dylan." Josh explained.

"Wow so basically Kristen and Derrick aren't dating anyone." Massie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea." Derrick said his face flushing red.

"Are you guys trying out for our team?" Kemp asked.

"But of course." Landon said almost laughing. 

"Good cause' we are having tryouts for our co-ed team and you should definetly try out." Cam said smiling.

"Any of the girls play?" Massie questioned.

"Claire, Alicia, Olivia, and obviously Kristen." Derrick answered quickly.

"Well it was great meeting you guys." Derrick said scratching the back of his head.

"Yea." Landon answered in the awkward moment.

"Wow Derrick. Are you trying to make them leave?" Josh said nudging his best friend. Derrick turned maroonish. He uttered a quick no.

"Well what school are you guys going to?" Cam asked.

"I don't know some Octavian Day school." Landon answered.

Claire and Kristen, suddenly paraded over there with a pissed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Cam said looking confused.

"Stupid Olivia! She is such a Bitch! She told us to leave because we thought Massie and Landon were cool. She is so jealous, it's annoying." Kristen hissed through her clenched teeth. Josh snickered.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Massie said truthfully.

"No problem you seem nice and I like how you can stand up to Olivia and not give a crap. It shows a lot of confidence." Claire said getting closer to Cam.

"You're not too bad yourself standing up for someone you don't know." Massie smiled.

"Wow you know what I realized." Josh said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I have known you for like an hour and I already like you better than Duh-livia and Dump-sey." Josh said snickering.

"Who is Dump-sey?" Landon asked mimicking Josh.

"Dempsey Soloman. He is the worst guy you will ever meet. He plays on our team. Yeah he sucks." Cam said then cursed under his breath.

"Massie I hope you love shopping cause' that's all we do down here." Kristen said excitedly and out of the blue.

"Oh god I will never go on a shopping trip with Massie ever again she took 6 hours walking around and used me as the bag boy god biggest mistake of my life!" Landon moaned.

"Shut up Landon it wasn't 6 hours it was 5 hours and 45 minutes! _And_ you went into Active!" Massie fought back.

"God Mass I went in for like 5 minutes and bought like 2 hats then you went all 'Come on Landon your acting like a girl we don't have all day' on me." Landon said mimicking Massie. Massie blushed.

"Not even!" Massie said. Landon smirked. They were now standing side-by-side.

"Whoa I never realized how alike you guys look." Cam said studying their faces.

"We do not!" They screamed as the same time.

"Yea actually you kinda do, I mean look at Cam and Kris. Exact your eyes are amazing they are like a cross between yellow-and light brown." Claire said.

"Yea they're Amber." They said again at the same time. Everyone laughed. They both blushed.

"Do you guys do that a lot?" Kemp asked laughing. At first neither of them answered then at the same time they said No. They blushed even more.

"Actually it is getting kinda late my mom is going to ground me if I get home to late _again._" Kemp said starting to check his phone.

"Yea my mom will actually like freak if I don't get home soon here my number is 1-914-555-5555 and Landon's is 1-914-777-7777 Kay so call us we have to head home." Massie said as she hurried off, Landon soon followed behind.

"What was that about?" Landon asked as he fell in step with Massie.

"Oh I don't know, but I do know that you like Kristen." Massie teased.

"Was it that obvious?" Landon asked blushing.

"Well to me it was." Massie said, smiled, and then nudged Landon who smiled back.

"Well at least I don't have a major crush on Derrick!" Landon whisper-yelled. Massie stopped bit her lip, and turned to him.

"I DO NOT!" Massie screeched, "He is way too cocky!" Landon just stopped and stared at her.

"Massie I've known you for almost 16 years I think I would know when you like a guy."

"Well do you think he knows?" Massie said hoping he didn't.

"No Mass he is clueless, as far as I know." Landon reassured her.

She sighed. "Good!"

"Massie."

"Landon." Massie smiled.

"Promise me no matter what happens we will always stick together?"

"But of course my little Landy!" Massie smiled.

"Shut up and I am not little, your _MY_kid sister." Landon said teasing her.

"Aye I am not little! Only by 3 minutes and 27 seconds." Massie whined. They walked into the house laughing.

"Massie Elizabeth Block! Landon Zachary Block! Where were you?" Kendra yelled.

"The mall mom. Chill." Landon said.

"At 11 o' clock at night I don't think so! You should have been home! Were you doing drugs ugh I knew I shouldn't have moved here but your father insisted!" Kendra began rambling.

"Mom we don't do drugs! We just met some friends." Massie said calmly.

"Landon Zachary let me see your face," Kendra cuffed her hand around his chin and tilted it upward, "Did you get in a fight? Are you okay where did you get that bruise?"

Landon pulled his face away "Mom I got this like a week ago playing soccer remember I told you I got tripped."

"Mom are you okay?" Massie asked feeling her forehead, "Your forehead is warm are you sick?"

"No hun, just stressed out." Kendra said sighing.

"Go to bed mom you probably have jet-lag, or whatever it's called." Landon said trying to get his mom to go upstairs.

"Yea I should." Kendra said then went to lay down. After she went to bed the twins went back downstairs.

"What the heck was that?" Landon asked, then downed a bottle of water.

"I have no clue what was the whole thing with drugs?" Massie said.

"I know and if I got beat up? Dude, I wouldn't let anyone touch me." Landon said.

"Aw unless you would wuss out." Massie teased.

"Shut up." Landon said quietly.

"But Landon, you and Kristen would make a really cute couple!" Massie squealed, just as William walked in.

"I really hope that was Mass squealing not Landon." He said chuckling. Landon rolled his eyes and Massie giggled.

"Landon found a new girlfriend!" Massie said nudging Landon making him spill some water on his shirt. He glared at Massie for a second.

"That's my boy." William said putting his hand on Landon's shoulder. Landon blushed slightly.

"Massie found a new boy." Landon said smirking at Massie, who returned the glare.

"Massie you are too young for boys they will break your heart." William joked.

"I don't even like him that much." Massie said and blushed.

"Where's your mother?" William asked checking his phone.

"Laying down. She was like freaking out earlier for no reason." Landon said worriedly.

"Well, I better go check on her, she is really stressed," William replied slowly, "you two get to bed soon alright you should probably get some rest for school."

"Yes, of course daddy." Massie said and kissed his cheek.

"Night." Landon said plainly. William quickly walked up stairs.

"Love you daddy." Landon mimicked in his best Massie voice.

"Shut up Landon!" Massie hissed.

"Love you too Mass." Landon said and winked.

"Landon."

"Massie."

"We really need to stop doing this!" Massie exclaimed. Landon just chuckled.

"I am scared." Massie said looking at her feet.

"Why?"

"I don't like moving and what if no one at school likes me!"

"Massie you just made like a bunch of friends already."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. They could secretly back stab me! I don't even know them!"

"Apparently it does because Derrick likes you." Landon said brushing past Massie and went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt.

"What? NO he doesn't." Massie said blushing and then took a bit of Landon's yogurt. He sent her a death glare, she just smiled an innocent smile.

"Massie, I am going to sound like a pansy right now but do you see how he looks at you? If you talk to him, he blushes." Landon said propping his elbows up on the granite counters.

"You did sound like a pansy." Massie laughed trying to change the subject.

"You know what forget it." Landon said getting annoyed and stood up.

"Landon I was just kidding! You know your my favorite brother." Massie said .

"That's only because we were in the same person's stomach for 9 months at the same time." Landon said still annoyed.

"Don't be such a cry baby Landon! I was just kidding! I mean I know you like Kristen and all. She wouldn't want to see you like this." Massie said trying to comfort her brother who was clearly annoyed.

"Whatever." He said brushing everything away.

"No seriously, thanks." Massie said as she hugged her brother and ran followed slowly but he went to his room. Massie's phone vibrated as soon as she stepped into her room.

_**1-914-322-2223: Hey Massie(:**_

_**Massie: Who is this exactly?**_

_**1-914-322-2223: its Derrick:)**_

_**Massie: hey derrick:D**_

_**Derrick: How do You like Westchester so far?**_

_**Massie: eh its alright met some nice people;)**_

_**Derrick: By the way. don't worry bout Olivia she is always afraid of new kids. I mean she has always been the queen of this place. Or at least thinks she is:P**_

_**Massie: Then she better be twice as scared of me cause I will take her down faster than you can say revenge. ;) she better watch it! she bugs me.**_

_**Derrick: Wow. Is that a threat I hear? :) **_

_**Massie: I don't threaten people. Just think of it as a promise:) **_

_**Derrick: I'll remember that:) But hey you should get some sleep. School starts tomorrow:) Night Block;) **_

_**Massie: Bye Harrington:p**_

Massie was still staring at her phone screen and smiling. She didn't notice Landon come in her room. He snatched her phone out her hands and started reading the texts. She kept trying to grab it from him, but he kept it away.

"Landon give it!" Massie said trying to grab her phone. Landon held her back no matter how hard she was trying.

"Aw. Hey Derrick smiley face." Landon mocked her. Massie stopped trying and threw her hands to her hips.

"Landon Zachary Block. Give me my phone_right__now_." Massie said mad now. She put on her best mad face while Landon put his innocent face on. Those two could out-stare anyone and everyone. They both stopped as the door-knob began to turn, in walked William.

"What's all this ruckus, I thought I told you two too get to bed." William said sternly.

"Yea Landon was just _leaving_." Massie said and held her palm out to him. He slapped the phone into her hand, jammed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room. William turned to Massie.

"Bed. Now." He said then slowly turned around and walked out.

Massie threw on some Pink Juicy sweats and a white tank top. She stayed up almost the whole night until 3 in the morning then finally fell asleep.

**Hey again. Don't forget that Cam and Josh ARE NOT in top ten thanks. And if you have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to share. Just inbox me. Yeah? **

**And finals are just ending tomorrow so I am pretty sure I will be updating very soon. Also what kind of theme should Massie and Landon have for their birthday party?" Tell me soon. Merry Christmas to all!**

** -Jealousmuch :P **


	3. Soccer here, soccer there

"BEEP! BEEP!" Massie's alarm clock went off. She rolled over and slapped her alarm clock. It was 7:00 o'clock, and school started at 8:55. Massie got up took a 20 minute shower and walked over to her closet. Massie picked out a Ralph Lauren Blue Label textured sleeveless camisole, Juicy Couture Raw edge short shorts, Guess Blytheana brown sandals, and a Coach Madison flagship straw large Marielle drawstring bag. Massie went to her bathroom put on some light mascara, a thin layer of light brown eye shadow, and a layer of lip gloss. Massie then curled her dark brown hair.

Landon's alarm went off at 8 o' clock. He got up and got dressed in one of his normal outfits. He put on a DC gray and black hat. He then walked downstairs to see Massie walking into the kitchen.

"You excited?" Massie asked setting her bag down and turning around to speak to her brother.

"Mhm." Landon answered tiredly. He grabbed a power bar and sat down. His eyes began to close.

"Stay awake Landy." Massie said waving her hand in front of his face and calling him by his nick-name.

He glared at her because he hated that nickname. She smiled an innocent smile. Just then a car honked out front, it was Issac. Massie picked up her purse and Landon grabbed his black Vans back pack. They went out front to see Issac out front waiting in our custom made Escalade. We hopped in the car and were on our way to school. As we arrived Landon and me stepped out and walked in sync. Every one's eyes were fixed on us all the guys drooling over Massie and the girls stunned by Landon. They were pretty much used to it though. They both stopped and began talking. Olivia spotted them and headed over to them.

"Hey Maysie and what's your name cutie?" Olivia said winking at Landon.

"Landon." Landon said with an eye roll.

"My name is Massie are you like stupid and can't pronounce my name or something?"

"Whoops must of slipped my mind." Olivia said. Massie an eyebrow and viciously glared at her.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to me that way but you better watch it." Massie hissed cross her eyes.

"Why don't you just go back to wherever _the__hell_ you came from. Cause' newsflash sweetie, No one wants you here." Olivia snapped back.

"Really now? So that's why all of your friends like me better than you. Oh wait! You don't have any friends." Massie sneered back. Olivia's mouth dropped a little bit then she stormed off.

"Nice." Landon said and smiled at his sister. Massie just grinned a mischievous grin.

"Hey guys!" Claire said as she walked up holding Cam's hand.

"Hey." Massie said as she lightly waved to them. Cam did that guy hand shake thing with Landon, where you like slide your hands then fist bump. They began to talk while Claire tried to start up a conversation.

"So when did you first start playing soccer?." She said letting go of Cam's hand.

"Basically my whole life. I mean since I was 3." Massie said smoothly then smiled.

"Same here except I was 6." Claire said and smiled again. Her blue eyes dazzled.

"Aha yea my old team was pretty good.

"Ehmygawd. It still amazes me that I can talk to the only girl to ever be in top ten." Claire said super loud.

"Uh yea." Massie said laid back.

"I thought you sounded familiar our coach like worships you two we had to watch tapes of your team playing and ugh!" Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry?" Massie said in a questionable voice.

"Ha ha, no don't be it's just we just never got to play you guys but we always stayed to watch you." Claire said sighing.

"Oh well that might just change." Massie said winking. Just then the rest of the friends walked up without Olivia.

"EHMYGAWD! Is that the new Ralph Lauren line?" Alicia gasped looking at Massie's shirt.

"Yea how did you know? " Massie said looking down at her shirt.

"I only live by Ralph Lauren!" She screamed.

"We know Leesh." Josh said smoothly. Derrick Jogged up while smoothing down his hair.

"Sorry I'm late guys, freaking Sammi trys to make me late I swear." Derrick said annoyed.

"Sammi?" Landon asked confused.

"Oh my older sister. She is a senior. She is actually dating Cam' and Kristen's older brother Harris." Derrick said nudging his head in their direction. Cam rolled his eyes.

"I really don't get what she see's in him he is a total retard." Cam rolled his eyes.

"I don't know ask her." Derrick said throwing his hand up.

"Hey coach." The kids said in unison. Massie and Landon turned around to see a tall dark haired guy he looked young. His mouth dropped when he made eye contact with the twins.

"Whoa! Why are the Block twins here? It is so great to meet you! I am Coach Murphy." He said shaking their hands.

"They just moved here." Cam answered for them.

"Are you guys trying out?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep." Landon said smiling.

"Great! I can't wait!" He said eagerly then walked off.

"Told you our coach worships you two. I mean other than Harley Gregg. I mean who doesn't." Kristen answered smirking. The bell rang. Massie and Landon had to go get their schedules because they signed up late.

**Hey guys. It's super duper short. I know I'm sorry but I think my fans are starting to fade because literally only like 1 person commented since the last one. I wanna know what I am doing wrong And also was it just me or did anyone see the story New Alpha's on the Block. I was like um okay steal my title why don't you. **

**#total let down. **

**Any way I am totally bummed. No one comments or likes ;( **

** -Jealousmuch**


	4. Oh how she loves us Oh

**I am soo sorry that I didn't update in like the LONGEST time I have been so occupied. And To the writer of New Alphas on the Block. I am soory I have not read your story, so I never saw that. And sorry to anyone else that I made mad with that. Also I don't know if I should finish the story. As of right now I will but I have not been getting a lot of feedback so I don't know what to think. So sorry for everything I have been really shaken up lately. Sorry for the inconvience. -Jealousmuch.**

"Oh the Block twins please come in." The principal said cutting off the coach. They stepped inside her office.

"Hello I am Mrs. Bridges Welcome to OCD!" She said shaking her their hands.

"Thanks. It s great to be here." Massie said smiling her realest fake smile.

"Here are your schedules you better hurry off to your first class." She said and shooed them away once her phone rang.

"Kay soo."

"So first we both have Math in room E67." The twins walked off to their next class. Landon opened the door and Massie walked in first.

"You two new?" The teacher asked without looking at them.

"Yup." Landon said looking around. Suddenly the whole room erupted in whispers.

"Massie, Landon over here!" Kristen yelled. The twins walked over and took a seat next to their friends. Just then Olivia came strolling up to Massie s seat.

"You are in my seat." Olivia snapped.

"Oh am I now?" Massie cocked her head to the side and put on a fake smile.

"Yes you are. Now move." Olivia hissed.

"Oopsies! I am so sorry here let me move. I mean everyone should give up there seat to the royal Bitch of Westchester, right?" Massie snapped and the whole class started to oooh at what she said.

"No guys it s not polite to laugh I mean she is a celebrity and all, I heard you tried out for the role of Ugly Betty. How come you didn t get it? Were you too ugly enough?" Massie jeered. Olivia s mouth dropped so did Dylan s. Everyone else was grinning or laughing.

"You know what Maysie-" Olivia got cut off by Massie.

"I finally know why you call me that! You re getting my name mixed up with your favorite store, Macy s. So how are the rip-off s there I can tell by your what your wearing. It all makes sense now." Massie grinned. Olivia looked Massie up and down trying to find a flaw.

"Duh-livia do you work at a grocery store?" Massie asked.

"Ew, gawd no." She answered.

"Really then why are you checking me out?" The whole class started busting up laughing. Olivia s eyes filled with anger.

"Massie Block, that is enough out of you, Detention after school." The teacher barked. Massie then bowed.

"Thank you and good night." Then she winked at everyone. Everyone kept laughing and Olivia sat across the room. Massie saw Derrick pass a note to Landon out of the corner of her ey.e.

**D- Does she care that she is in trouble?**  
><strong>L- Ehh prob not D- Why not?<strong>  
><strong>L- at our other school she got so many detentions she almost got kicked off the soccer team.<strong>  
><strong>D- well our coach is way harder here so she better not be pulling that here.<strong>  
><strong>L- Yeah I know. I heard I will tell her. She needs to pick it up anyway.<strong>  
><strong>D- He freaks over you guys cause your both rated like 2 and 3 in the whole u.s L- Yea yea yea i know I'm 2 though:p and stupid Harley Greggs got 1st -_-<strong>  
><strong>D- Hey I am number 4! (No pun intended) L- True. Very true. D- At least this is Harley Greggs last year in our division. L- I know! But the teacher keeps staring at me all awkwardly so I am going to go.<strong>

Landon s phone then vibrated.

**Massie: What was that whole note thing? Landon: Wouldn t you like to know...:) Massie: Yeah. I would so tell me.**  
><strong>Landon: Hey you need to watch what you do the coach is strict here.<strong>  
><strong>Massie: Ugh. Whatever your no help.<strong>

**Landon: I mean it Massie!**

Just then Claire s phone rang out loud in class. The teacher motioned for her to give it to her. Claire gave it up her cheeks tinting red. "Detention," She said quietly. Just then the bell rang and they were off to 2nd period. The only people that were with Massie, were Kristen and Dylan. 2nd Period Massie got put into ceramics. All they really did was learn about the tools at first. The bell rang and then they went to 3rd period. Massie had Language Arts with all of her friends.

"Hey Lan." Massie said now standing across from him. He glared at her.

"I meant Landon, sorry." Massie in a sarcastic voice.

Landon grinned now. Massie looked into Landon s eyes as he ran his hand through his hair and looked in a different direction. His eyes flickered and his face relaxed, she knew that look. She looked over to see who he was looking at and sure enough Kristen walked over.

"Hey guys." Kristen said cheerfully, while waving at them.

"Hey, um I need to go like over there." Massie said and walked away. Massie took a deep breath and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hey Block." Someone had whispered in Massie s ear, then that person grabbed her waist. Massie freaked out, jumped away, and turned around to face the one and only Derrick. Massie lightly slapped his arm.

"Gawd Derr-ick You scared me." Massie whined as Derrick smiled an amazing perfect smile.

"Then it worked." Derrick said and smiled a cocky grin. Just then a group of girls walked by and giggled as the passed Derrick.

"Wow isn t someone mister hot-shot." Massie nudging him. Derrick blushed.

"So when can I beat you in Soccer?" Derrick said over-confidently.

"Is your ego as big as your reputation?" Massie said sarcastically grinning afterwards.

"Ouch. You better watch it Block." Derrick said jokingly and smiled at her with his twinkling eyes.

"Oh hey, if it isn t the brand new whore of Westchester." Olivia said walking up looking at Massie. Massie just smiled at Olivia.

"You re the one to talk. Massie fought back." Derrick interrupted them.

"Whoa ladies. Chill out now no cat fights." Derrick said smoothly.

"Why do you care so much Derrick?" Massie snapped.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Olivia questioned, Derrick blushed and nodded. Olivia cocked her head to the side and stared at Massie. Massie just turned around and walked away. How could he freaking lead me on like that, then screw me over! Massie thought. Massie was super pissed off. She heard someone jogging up to her. A warm hand grabbed her elbow. She yanked her arm away and spun around. Landon was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Massie asked quietly.

"You Okay?" he asked utterly confused.

"Never better." She said sighing. Then she began to think. Wait I never even liked him that much. I can easily get over it. She smiled now.

"Mass." Landon said giving her a I-know-somethings-wrong-so-don t-lie-to-me-look.

"Nothing Landon seriously." Massie said giving him a can-you-please-let-it-slide-smile.

"Fine. Landon said still eyeing her, as Claire and Cam walked up.

"Hey guys." Cam said doing that one guy hand shake thingy with Landon.

"Hey Massie." Claire said hugging her. The girls were pretty close but, Massie felt closer to Cam and Josh sometimes.

"Hey Claire." Massie said returning the hug. Landon and Cam began to talk about god knows what.

"Ok so you wanna catch me up on how long guys you guys were dating each other?" Massie asked Claire.

"Yea. Well, me and Cam have been together since 6th grade so almost 4 and a half years. Alicia and Josh have been together since 4th grade. They broke up once because Olivia stole him and she forgave both of them and they are back together. Dylan and Kemp got together at the end of 8th grade. Kristen is usually free, the only guy she dated was Derrick in 3rd grade for like 3 days. Olivia and Dempsey usually have an on-again off-again relationship , but she dated Derrick over summer for like 2 weeks. And that s about-"

"Hey sexy." Someone whispered in Massie s Ear and touched her side.

"What is up with everyone freaking touching me today I m not a doll!" Massie hissed.

Massie spun around and looked at an eh type of guy. He was a little strange but he was kind of cute in a way.

"What are you doing here Dempsey?" Claire asked pissed off.

"Just checking out the new kid." He said looking at Massie.

"Ah. The infamous Dempsey Soloman. Let s get this straight. Unless you work at a grocery store and I am buying something don't come near me". Massie snapped and turned away. Everyone oohed as the bell rang. They walked to lunch. Massie was walked to Lunch with her friends Kristen and Claire. She was talking when she accidentally ran into someone and dropped all of her stuff. They both bent down to pick it up.

"I am so sorry." They again said at the same time. They both looked up and Massie found herself looking at Derrick. Massie snatched up her stuff mumbled a sorry and brushed right past him. She then found herself standing right in front of Olivia and Dylan. Alicia walked up and was by Massie.

"Ew. Massie why would you wear Ralph Lauren its such a rip-off." Olivia whined.

"It is nawt!" Alicia said getting offended.

"Ah-licia yes it is!" Olivia said through her clenched teeth.

"You did not just diss Ralph Lauren." Alicia screeched.

"Uh. I just did." Olivia said meaningfully in a duh voice.

"You are such a fake little-" Alicia started but Kristen interrupted her.

"She isn't worth it Alicia." She growled.

"Your right." Alicia said and continued walking with Massie and her group. Someone grabbed Massie s shoulder and spun her around. Massie found herself looking straight at Dempsey.

"Why don t you like me?" he demanded. Massie laughed.

"One, your arrogant and cocky. Two, your rude and very perverted. And Three, when I look at you I kind of want to throw up. Kay? So let go of me and get out of my way." Massie said in front of everyone. He didn t budge.

"Did you not hear me! I said let go of me." Massie spat. He just smiled.

"Let go of her Soloman." She heard Derrick s voice behind her. He immediately let go. Massie spun on her back heel and continued to walk away.

"Block." Derrick called after her then walked next to her.

"I could have handled that by myself." Massie stopped and turned to glare at him.

"Didn't look like you did to well." Derrick chuckled.

"Your pathetic." Massie hissed and continued to walk. She walked to table 18 where the boys went to buy lunch.

"Ok. so Olivia is supposedly trying to get back together with Derrick." Alicia said annoyed.

"I know he is going to her house tonight. I heard her ask him." Massie said blandly.

"Gawd he is so stupid doesn't he remember what she did to him last time?" Kristen complained.

"What did she do?" Massie questioned.

"She told him she was pregnant and they didn't even come close to doing anything but kiss twice." Claire finished.

"Why would someone do that!" Massie whisper/screamed.

"Well she wanted Derrick to think it was his but it was supposedly Dempsey s and she apparently got an Abortion." Kristen said super annoyed.

"Oh my gosh she is only like 15 why would she even want to get pregnant." Massie said totally surprised.

"She never was." A voice came from behind them. Dylan stood there standing straight in front of them.

"What?" Kristen asked confused.

She told us all that she was. Alicia said mad.

"Nope she told me she never was she just wanted Derrick to stay with her because she said she knew that he was gunna break up with her in the end." Dylan said sadly.

"She cheated on him with Dempsey what did you expect." Claire hissed.

"Dylan just go away no one likes you." Alicia said annoyed.

"What-ever!" Dylan hissed and stomped away. The boys came back to the table. Landon threw his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Massie asked.

"Mom is going to kill me." Landon moaned.

"Why?" Massie asked.

"Well my stupid science teacher wouldn t listen to me because he thinks he is so smart. And I talked back to him. So I got a week of detention." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh stop your crying. I have done A LOT worse than that." Massie said in an annoyed voice. Landon grinned remembering what she did.

"What did you do?" Josh asked confused. Massie smiled at him with a mischievous grin.

"Let s just say I invented an annual freshman prank at my old school. " Massie smiled. They girls giggled.

Ring Ring Ring! The bell had just rung and they were off to the next period only 2 more after that. So history was next and Landon, Kristen, and Derrick were in Massie s class. This teacher was strict so no one really spoke. It was the last period of the day which was Science. That period all the teacher really said was classroom procedures and lab safety.

The twins, all the guys, and Claire stayed after school for their detention. Most of the detention the teacher wasn t there, so everyone just talked.

"So Massie, you like anyone here yet?" Derrick questioned.

"Ha. No." Massie said annoyed. Derrick looked confused. Just then the door swung open.

"DERRY!" Olivia called. Derrick s face dropped and his eye twitched.

"What?'' Derrick said through his gritted teeth. Just then everyone started laughing hysterically.

"Derry?" they said between laughs.

"Ugh! Im-mature much? Whatever it s time to go." Olivia scoffed.

"Hmpph kay." Derrick said as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.  
>everyone stared at Derrick in disbelief.<p>

"Derrick you need to text me whats go on with that thing?" Cam said referring to Olivia to Derrick looking at him weird.

"Yea, yea whatever." Derrick said rolling his eyes. Derrick walked off and the guys looked confused.

"Why was he going home with Olivia?" Josh said worried-ish.

Cam already whipped out his phone and began texting. He then showed a text to Josh who began cracking up.

"YOU MAY LEAVE!" the teacher said coming inside the classroom. Massie and Landon began to walk to there moms Camarro. Massie sat in the front today, although she wish she hadn t.


	5. Secrecy I think NOT!

**Hey guys I know this is another short one. You guys don't deserve a short one cause I got awesome feedback last time!:) You guys are amazing! But hey I am like getting yelled at right now because we are supposed to be leaving and I am forcing everyone to wait so I can post this. Ahah and thanks to everyone who reviewed! My story looks like its gunna be a hit. Which confuses me cause truthfully I hate writing because I suck at it. But when I have an idea I let it flow. Like I have deleted so much of my story. I had three scenarios. And none of them worked but I am back on track. I get easily off track though:P anyway enjoy;). **

**-Jealousmuch3**

"I am very disappointed in you two. Tonight we are going to talk about this with your father." Kendra said sternly the twins moaned. When they got home the twins did their homework and ate dinner.

"So today I got a call from the twins pricipal, and they both got detention today." Kendra said to William. He looked at the twins.

"Massie we talked about this. If you get in trouble one more time no soccer." William said as her punishment. Massie's mouth dropped and eyes widened.

"BUT DAD THATS NOT FAI-" Massie began to protest.

"Massie no buts that is final."

"That's not all," Kendra continued, "apparently Landon talked back to his History teacher and earned himself a week of detention."

"Landon do not start this year off bad." William said very sternly. Landon looked surprised at his reaction.

"That's all he gets," Massie complained, "A don't do it again!"

"Massie he has not gotten in as much trouble as you have had." William said sternly and a little bit annoyed.

"But he did get in trouble."

"And we punished him and it is not your decision how he gets in trouble. Now go to bed." William said.

Massie and Landon walked out of the kitchen quickly. Massie walked to her room and took a quick shower and went to bed. The next day Massie and Landon got dressed ate and went to school. Massie forced Issac to stop at Starbucks so she could get her Carmel Frappichino. Landon protested but they went anyways. They went to Starbucks then headed off to school.

They got out of the car and began walking over to there friends when Olivia stepped in front of Massie stuck her hand out making her frappichino smash all over her. Massie gasped, looked at her newly ruined shirt looked up at Olivia and said

"What the hell is your problem?" She screamed.

"Oopsies sorry my arm slipped. I _just_ wanted to say hi." Olivia said touching her chest.

"Your arm slipped," Massie said laughingly, "Well in that case I guess my fist is going to 'slip' and accidentally hit your ugly face." Massie said raising her fist. Landon grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Massie soccer." Massie breathed deeply and sighed. Olivia smirked then pranced away.

"Ugh my shirt!" Massie sighed. Just then all her friends walked up to them and their eyes widened when they saw Massie's shirt.

"Holy crap! Massie what happened?" Kristen said feeling bad.

"Olivia." Massie said plainly.

Josh ran up, "Oh my god Massie you should've decked in the face I saw you were about to why did you stop."

Massie sighed again. "Because after I got in trouble yesterday my stupid parents said that if I get in trouble again I can't play soccer."

"Ooohhh. That's harsh." Derrick and Cam agreed.

Olivia walked back up to the group with Dylan.

"Hey Rivers, Kuh-laire, And Pristen." Olivia said annoyed.

"I swear to god Olivia you don't get out my face I will punch right now." Massie growled.

"Really then do it." Olivia teased. Massie raised her fist and lunged at Olivia only to be held back by Josh, Landon, Cam, _and _Derrick. Olivia squealed and ran away.

"Massie calm down." Landon said while spinning her around, grabbing her shoulder, and looking her straight in the eyes.

"God Landon let me go." Massie squirming.

"As long as you promise you wont hurt Olivia or get in any trouble today." Landon said meaningfully.

"Yea, yea, yea I promise _dad_." Massie said mocking him while he finally got him to let go. Just then the bell rang. Massie followed Kristen to her locker so she could borrow a new shirt.

Olivia approached Massie yet again. "Massie I am sorry." She said sincerely.

"Are you serious?" Massie questioned.

"Yea I never meant for it to be like this can we just be friends?"

"Uh let me think No!"

"Great!" Olivia smiled hugged her and skipped off.

"Massie i wouldn't trust her." Kristen said solemnly.

"I know, I will keep my eye on her." Massie said narrowing her eyes. The rest of the week went by no word from Olivia

"Hey Mass?" Landon said while they were exiting the car.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering...if...maybe...I should ask...Kristen out today?" Massie stopped dead in her tracks. She started freaking out.

"Ehmygawd! Landon! Are you for real!" She screamed joyful.

"Massie shut up people are starting to stare." He said nervously.

"You totally should!" She said right as her friends walked up.

"Massie what were you screaming about?" Cam asked the both whipped their heads to face them.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Umm okay, that was totally not suspicious?" Derrick said eyeing them.

"Cammie!" Claire said as she walked up grabbed his hand and lightly planted a kiss on his lips.

"So seriously what were you screaming about?" Josh said confused.

"Um- me screaming when?" Massie said while her face flushed.

"Just a sec ago?" Alicia said now interested.

"What...oh then...well I was asking...um about...how...Landon...did on his...biology test...yea test." Massie said nervously.

"We haven't had a biology test." Derrick said.

"Oh Did I say Biology I meant-" Massie started.

"Save it." Olivia said putting her hand in front of Massie's face as she approached.

"Get your hand out of my face. Now." Massie hissed.

"Eww. Why are you talking to me?" Olivia said disgusted.

"Real Mature. Beyotch." Massie said through her gritted teeth. Olivia pulled Massie aside.

"OK Maysie here is how this is gunna go. You are gunna stay out of my way and my life, and if you can dare put your hands on DERRICK I will personally kick your ass." Olivia said Derrick a little to loudly, so he looked over.

"Bitch, I get who I want when I want, you don't tell me who I hang out with or who I am dating. But anyways you can have him. He isn't worth my time." Massie growled while her friends started walking over to them. Derrick looked hurt by that.

"Ok. This is _my_ school. You will never take me. You will _always_ lose! I will take you down Massie Block." Massie started laughing.

"Puh-lease Olivia. Let's get real now. And by the way you finally got my name right congrats!" Massie said in a baby voice.

"Who do you think you are?" Olivia hissed.

"I think I am Massie Block, and I think _you _are pathetic. Pretending you're pregnant isn't cute. It makes you look more like a slut than you already are." Massie hissed. Olivia's face flushed. She turn and walked away.

"Now I know not to make Massie mad." Cam said sarcastically, surprised by what she did. Massie just smiled. The day went on with nothing important happening. The twins finally got home.

"Mass. Can you just admit your in love with Derrick already?" Landon grinned at her.

"I am nawt." Massie hissed threw her teeth.

"Don't lie Massie. I know you do." He pushed.

"Can't you just except that we are just friends." Massie said glaring at him.

"No, because I know it's more than that."

"Drop it Landon." Massie sneered.

"But you so love him."

"Landon. _Drop_ it." Massie hissed.

"See, I knew I was right." He grinned now.

"Whatever, I am out of here." Massie said brushing past Landon.

"Where are you going?" He asked solemnly.

"Away from you." Massie hissed.

"Ouch." Landon said smiling at her comment.

Massie glared at him, grabbed her soccer bag, and then stormed out of the house.

**Kay dolls. No one ever answered my question about what kinda party Mass and landon should have soo ideas? Also I was thinking of making one of the couples have trouble in paradise;) Any ideas? Later in my story (That I have already written) Cause I literally have not even posted half of the story that I already wrote _ Fail I know. But I want to add a little spice. Just review or inbox me ideas. Muah!**

** -Jealousmuch3**


	6. Oh how you screw me over

**Hey ya'll! So sorry! I got in a lot of trouble so I couldn't post. I don't even know how long it's been but this chappie is like almost 4,000 so be happy! Yeah so I have more than half of a THIS story to upload because I try to space it out to make sure I can always update even though I am having a writers block -_- FML! Kay thanks for everyone who review also! Love all my fans(: Muah!**

** -Jealousmuch3**

She walked to OCD's soccer fields. And started training by herself. Her shoved her ear buds into her ears and started practicing. She did some drills and began kicking her ball as hard as she could into the goal. Once she was done she was sweating which meant she actually did good because she never sweat. she was slipping off her shoes when she finally pulled her ear buds out. Suddenly she heard someone clapping. She whipped herself around and sure enough the Derrick Harrington was standing there. 

"Damn Block your pretty good." Derrick said smiling.

She smiled, "What pretty good for beating you nationally?"

"Aye your only one spot ahead of me." Derrick whined.

"Still! I beat you!." Massie said laughingly.

"You must be pretty good." Derrick said looking her up and down.

"Um yea I must be since I beat the almighty Derrick right?"

"Ya, you have to be pretty amazing to be me." Derrick said sarcastically.

"Yea I bet." She laughed.

"But you know if you rotated your hips a little bit more you would kick the ball harder." He said folding his arms.

"Derrick I know how to kick a ball." Massie said smiling.

"No just trust me on this one. I have seen you play." He grabbed the ball and set it in front of the goal. Massie followed him over there. He stood behind her. He gently put his hands to her hips which made her blush furiously. She turned her head away from Derrick so he didn't see.

"See you have to rotate them like this." He said as he rotated her hips slowly. He let go.

"Now try it." Derrick said and Massie backed up ran towards the ball and kicked it harder than she has before. She looked up when she heard the net swoosh.

"See what did I tell you!" Derrick said happily.

"Fine you were right." Massie admitted.

"What are you doing down here anyway block?" Derrick asked.

"I could say the same about you Derrick." Massie said avoiding the question.

"Well I am down here to meet someone." Derrick said quietly.

"Who?" Massie said curiously. Someone tapped her shoulder, it was none other than Olivia. Massie turned around and stormed off to her stuff.

"MASSIE!" Derrick called after her following her.

"Derrick leave me alone." Massie said her eyes getting watery. She grabbed her stuff and ran away. _Don't cry Massie. No one should see you cry._

__Massie walked back home and threw her stuff on the couch and stomped up to her room. She turned to walk down the hall to her room when she saw Landon standing there. She rolled her eyes.

"What do _you _want?" She hissed.

"What's wrong?" He asked meaningful looking at her watery eyes.

"Nothing." Massie said ticked off.

"Massie." Landon said in the you-better-tell-me voice.

"You can't go all yelling at me, to caring about me and acting like my dad." Massie whisper hissed at him.

"Mass your overreacting." He sighed.

"ME? Overreacting? You all the one who went all crazy on me!" Massie raised her voice.

"Mass I am only trying to protect you and you know I love you." Landon said kinda confused.

"Well then why are you so mean to me all the time lately like your always yelling?" Massie said.

"I am just trying to protect you from making a bad choice." He said sadly.

"Landon I know your my 'older brother' but I can take care of myself." She hissed putting air quotes around older brother.

"I'm sorry Mass." Landon said looking at the floor.

"It's alright." She said smiling and hugged him. Then she remembered what happened with Derrick and she bit her lip, but only for a second then she let it go hoping Landon didn't see.

"So Massie seriously what happened?" He said as they entered Massie's room. He saw. She sighed.

"." Massie said very quickly. 

"Whoa Massie breathe and repeat slowly." Massie breathed deeply then started talking again.

"Well you know how I kinda like Derrick and all?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well today at the soccer fields he showed up after I was finishing and showed me how to shoot harder, then he said he was meeting someone and it turned out to be Olivia and I really want to know what is going on with them because if they are dating he is off limits and I will never date him but if he is not I still wanna find out." Landon eyes were wide.

"Well I was never good at this stuff sorry Mass. I will ask Cam and Josh what is going on with him. It's Friday have your friends come over." Landon said in a sorry-i-cant-help voice. Massie and Landon both called their friends. The people that were coming over were Alicia, Josh, Cam, Claire, Kristen, and Derrick. They left out Kemp because of Dylan.

The doorbell rang and in walked Alicia Josh Cam and Kristen. They all hugged each other and walked doorbell rang again and Claire and Derrick were there. Massie avoided all contact with Derrick.

"Anyone want to play truth or dare in my back yard?" Massie asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" They all agreed and went downstairs.

"OK, Claire truth or dare?" Massie asked.

"Um truth?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone besides Cam?" Alicia blurted out. Claire blushed immediately.

"Um yea in a game of spin the bottle Chris Abeley." She said shyly.

Cam jumped up "YOU KISSED CHRIS ABELEY AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" he said pissed offed.

"It was in 5th grade Cam!" Claire yelled after him as he stomped away and she followed.

"He is so sensitive." Kristen said annoyed of her brother.

"Kay Landon Truth or dare?" Derrick asked.

"Dare." He said grinning.

"I dare you to go climb that tree." Massie said grinning back at him.

"Shut up Massie." He said his face fell and he glared at her.

"Go do it big brother Landon," Massie said smiling even more.

"Shut up. I mean it." He hissed.

"Wait what is going on here?" Kristen asked.

"Well when Landon was little-"

"Massie Shut up!" Landon hissed.

"As I was saying when Landon was little we were climbing a tree and he fell out of a three story high tree and got seriously injured and it almost ruined his soccer career but he wouldn't stop playing so ever since then he has been afraid of Climbing trees." Massie smiled.

"God Massie do you not understand how to shut up well as long as we are on the subject did you guys know Massie is afraid of-" Massie tackled him before he could say anything else. Massie threw her hand to Landon's mouth.

"I will tell them who you like!" Massie threatened.

"And I will tell them who you like." Landon said right back. They were glaring at each other.

"Ok awkward. Why don't we go get Claire and Cam?" Derrick suggested.

"Alright." Alicia said getting up and grabbing Josh's hand. Everyone split up and started looking for them. Of course Massie, and Derrick were a group. They began to look downstairs.

"Are you mad at me?" Derick asked sensing the awkwardness.

"How could I ever be mad at the almighty Derrick Harrington?" Massie said in her most sarcastic tone she could use.

"Block really? What did i do?"

"I don't know Derrick take a look in the mirror maybe you will find out." Massie said coldly. Derrick murmured something under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Massie hissed.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Massie growled. She opened a closet door and saw Cam and Claire Making out with Claire pushed against the wall. Derrick cleared his throat. They pulled away and blushed deeply.

"Sorry." Cam murmured.

They joined Derrick and Massie and felt the tension between the two.

Claire tugged Massie's arm and stopped walking. "You guys go we will be right there." Claire said and the guys shrugged.

"What is going on between you and Derrick?" Claire asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Massie said quietly.

"Massie." She warned.

"Seriously Claire nothing." Massie proclaimed and Claire shrugged it off and she and Massie caught up the guys just before they re entered the game room and saw everyone sitting there.

"Hey lovebirds." Josh teased.

"Shutup." Cam hissed at his friend.

"Hey you guys wanna play soccer at the fields?" Landon suggested.

"Landon it's like 11 at night." Massie said.

"Yea the lights are on all hours except day time don't ask, our coach thinks its bad luck." Josh explained.

"Let's go." Cam said pulling himself off the couch. They all changed into sporty type clothing and headed off.

"Ok so teams are Massie, Kristen, Josh, and Cam, and Then Landon, Derrick, Alicia, and Claire."

"Kay your team will get the ball." Massie said taking her position. Claire passed the ball to Landon who (what Massie knew he always did is) take it up the right side. He passed to Alicia, who dribbled the ball and passed it to Claire which got intercepted by Cam. He dribbled quickly up the field and passed it to Josh, he began dodging people but Landon suddenly got to him but not before he passed the ball to Massie. Massie took two steps and kicked the ball as hard as she could and turned her hips which was a very powerful kick, it flew straight and fast. Massie looked up to see the ball sitting in front of Derrick who was on the floor. He was hugging his stomach.

"Shit." He said as he kept cursing under his breath.

"Ohmygawsh I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you in the stomach." Massie said truly sorry. Derrick sat up slightly groaning,

"Nah its ok that was a nice kick though." He croaked clutching his stomach.

"Damn Massie that was a nice kick!" Josh exclaimed with cam agreeing.

"No one wonder your number three in nation!" Cam said impressed.

"Thanks." Massie said quietly.

"I think I am going to sit out." Massie again said walking over to the bench. Everyone was just staring at her as she sat down.

"Landon take my spot." Derrick said as he walked over to sit down next to her. They again started to play.

"I am really sorry." Massie said. Derrick chuckled.

"Its really ok I have had someone break my arm before I guess I was just stunned that you can actually kick that hard."

"Umm thanks?" Massie said. Derrick chuckled and turned and looked at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing your just kinda cute when your embarrassed." He said smiling.

"I am not embarrassed!" she screeched.

"Ok 1 you left the game. 2 you are blushing. and 3 you won't look me in the eye." He explained.

"Maybe I just don't like you. Ever thought of that." Massie said obnoxious.

"Wait you don't like me?" He said confused.

"Wow you have a big ego." Massie murmured.

"Huh?" He said still confused.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"This place blows lets go." Massie said standing up. She asked everyone and they agreed and went to the park. All the couples had walked off and just Landon, Massie, Kristen, and Derrick were left. Landon told Massie earlier that he was going to ask out Kristen tonight. Landon and Kristen then took off and it was just them left.

"Well would you care to go on a walk?" He asked gesturing the trail that no one had taken that led to the river.

"Of course" she smiled and then they began to walk.

Derrick ruffled his hair. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Massie. I wanted to tell you something." Derrick said grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Hm?" Derrick looked into her eyes and begun leaning down but she pulled away.

"Massie what did I do to you?" Derrick asked sounding concerned.

"You really want to know." Massie said ticked off.

"Yeah I do." He said.

"You should know." Massie said then turned and walked away. He reached for her arm and spun her around.

"Massie please tell me." He pleaded.

"I have to go." She mumbled and walked away. Derrick watched her walk away.

Josh, Alicia, Claire, and Cam walked up. 

"Where are Landon and Kris?" Cam walked up asking about his sister.

"I don't know." Derrick said as he buried his head in his hands.

Then they came up hand in hand. Claire raised her eyebrows and Kristen nodded Claire whispered to Cam and he smiled glad that his sister was finally dating a good guy.

"Hey where's Massie?" Kristen asked looking around.

"I have no clue." Landon said pulling out his phone. Everyone split up to look for her. He started calling her. He tried 4 times until she finally answered.

"What." She said sounding like everything was fine but Landon knew her better.

"Where are you?" He said looking around.

"Does it matter?" she sighed.

"Massie. Where are you." He said firmly.

"I'm at the-" Then the phone hung up.

_Ugh I should have known better that she wasn't going to tell me._ Landon thought.

Landon kept trying to call her but her phone was off. Just then soccer popped into his mind. He raced off to the soccer fields. When he finally reached in there she was dribbling a ball down the field. She kicked the ball into the net as hard as she could. 

"You've always had a problem with rotating your hips." He called as he reached the turf. She turned around looked at her brother and kept playing. He jogged up to her.

"Mass." Landon said apologetically, knowing something was wrong.

Massie stared at the ground for a little bit before turning to her brother. She buried her face in her hands. Landon then engulfed her in a hug.

"Mass your gunna be ok." He said trying to calm his sister down.

"N-no I'm no-not." She said in a dull voice. He then held her arms length out.

"Massie. He is one guy. He's not worth it." He said realizing what was wrong.

"Landon. Y-you don't understand."

"You don't think I know you Mass." Landon said.

"I know you do. But he-he is I don't even know."

"Massie Elizabeth you are stronger than this." Landon said trying to get her to smile. She smirked. She then hugged Landon again. The girls hugged Massie tightly and she smiled. She mouthed thanks to her brother. Derrick had his hands jammed in his pocket and Josh and Cam on his sides. Everyone looked at each other telling each other to basically leave them alone so they all walked off leaving Massie and Derrick.

"Massie, I'm sorry." He said kicking the ground.

"No your not." She said trying to stay strong.

"Yes I am." He said quietly.

"No, because you don't even know what you did."

"Well then what did I do."

"Ok fine, you lead me on then screwed me over by going out with Olivia." She said crossing her arms. Derrick chuckled.

"You think I am going out with Olivia." He laughed.

"Well yeah you just went over to her house..." Massie said confused now.

"Massie, she is tutoring me. I like you not her." He let that slipped out, and immediately turned red. Massie was stunned.

"She is tutoring you. In what?"

"Math." He said quietly.

"Wait so you are getting tutored by Duh-livia."

"I know but she is actually really good at math!" He said surprising Massie.

"Whatever you say Harrington."

"Wait so we are good?" He asked.

"Yeah we are." Massie said smiling they hugged.

Everyone met back up and they headed back home to Massie and Landon's house. When they got home it was 2 am, and they were really tired. Everyone said their good nights and went to bed. The next morning they woke up at 11 am, and everyone went home. Massie had gotten ready for soccer tryouts (That were only on weekends) and went downstairs to eat. Landon was already downstairs scarfing down a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Landon." Massie smiled at her brother.

"Isn't someone in a happy mood." He said between his bites.

"Ew. Landon your a pig. Stop chewing with your mouth open." Massie whined.

"I will once you stop trying to change the subject." He said smiling.

"Come on we are going to be late." Massie said grabbing her stuff and started heading out to the got to the field and began warming up with the rest of the people who are trying out including their friends minus Dylan. They stretched and ran 4 laps, then began their drills. The coaches were mostly focusing on the twins.

"Attention everybody that will be all for tryouts today we will post the people who made it tomorrow." The coaches said then waved Massie and Landon over.

"Hi I am Coach Murphy you already met me. This is my assistant coach, Coach Enderson, We are so delighted to have you here trying out for the Tomahawks." The coach said excitedly.

"It is nice to be here." Landon said shaking his hand.

"We would just like to let you know that you already have a spot on the team." Coach Enderson said.

"Wow thanks" Massie said and smiled a million dollar smile. They made small talk and then the twins left. After they talked a little more they caught up with their friends at the mall in the food court.

"So I was thinking of throwing a party for Landon and my birthday!" Massie said excitedly.

"Massie. Last year was over the top." Landon whined.

"And You loved it!" Massie smiled.

"Kay so what theme?" Alicia asked.

"Well it is our sweet 16th so I was thinking maybe a Casino theme or Black and White." Massie said a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh I could totally help you with that!" Alicia squealed.

"Great its settled and it going to be bigger than any event I've thrown!" Massie said with a gleam in her eye.

"Massie. NO." Landon said getting a flashback of all the other parties.

"Aww Landy stop worrying nothing like that will happen again." Massie said smiling.

"I swear if something bad happens I'm blaming you." Landon said leaning back in his chair, however his arm still around Kristen. Massie thought they were the cutest couple ever.

"Sure." Massie said smiling then looking at Alicia.

"So your going to help me?" She asked her.

"OF course!" Alicia said.

"Great. What's the date?" Alicia asked.

"Um August 29th." Josh answered checking his phone.

"So we have about a month." Alicia said sighing in relief.

"Perfect!" Massie smiled.

"Hey me and Claire have to go." Cam said when them too said their goodbyes and walked away.

"They are soo cute!" Alicia said looking at the too.

"So are you and Josh!" Massie replied. Josh smiled and Alicia blushed. Kristen and Landon then left to the park and Josh and Alicia went to Ralph Lauren store.

"So what do you want to do Harrington?" Massie questioned looking into his brown eyes.

"Whatever you wanna do Block." He smiled at her.

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second" He said back.

"This is getting no where." She laughed.

"Only because you wont choose something." Derrick grinned.

"Fine how bout some soccer?" Massie suggested while Derrick grinned.

"Oh its on." He said as they then began walking to the park.

"You can start out with the ball," Massie said kicking it towards him. He then started down the field. He tried to fake Massie out but she saw it coming and stole the ball. They were about half way down the field. Massie then dribbled the ball towards her goal and kicked in the goal. Derrick was just standing there in awe.

"W-wait no one knows that trick."

"Puh-lease Derrick. I learned that when I was 6." Massie said and walked down towards the bench. He just stared at her.

"Are you going to just stand there?" She asked a frozen Derrick.

"What do _you _want?" Derrick spat.

"Oh I just came to watch your little girlfriend over there." she heard Dempseys voice.

"We are not dating." he stated calmly

"Good then maybe shes mine."

"Ew I would never go out with a person like you." Massie snapped folding her arms.

"Just remember Derrick what happened with Olivia will happen with Massie." Dempsey said and Derrick flinched remembering the flash back.

"Go home Soloman." Derrick barked.

"Make me Harrington!" By this time they were in each others faces now.

"Just go home." Derrick said. Massie stepped in between the two right at the worst moment. When Soloman threw a punch nailed Derrick in the jaw.

"You guys stop!" Massie screamed right as Dempsey had kicked Derrick but missed and and hit Massie's ankle straight on and hard. She fell to the floor.

"Shit." He said and ran away. Derrick collapsed to the floor.

"Block are you ok?" He said sitting her up.

"Owww." She moaned and moved her hand from her ankle, and sure enough it was already big, red, and swollen.

"Come on let's get you home." Derrick said as he picked her up. She still held her ankle as she was carried home. Derrick opened there door and Landon and Kristen were watching TV in the other room..

"Landon." Derrick called for him as he put Massie on the couch in the opening room. Landon got up and walked over to them and looked at Massie.

"Holy shit! what happened?" He said looking at her ankle. He ran to get an ice pack.

"Dempsey Soloman." Derrick said slowly. Then Kristen came in the room and looked at it.

"Oh my god Massie is it broken?"

"I don't know but it hurts really badly." She said in pain. Landon came back and felt her ankle to try and see if it was broken.

"OW! Landon stop!" She yelled in pain and immediately slapped Landon's hand away and grabbed her hurting ankle.

"Ok you need to go to the hospital," He said "ISSAC!" They quickly drove Massie to the hospital and called their parents and friends.

"Landon where is Massie!" Kendra said in a panic as they got to the hospital.

"She is getting an x-ray." He said burying his face in his hands. Kristen had grabbed his hand.

Their parents had ran off to try and find the doctors.

"So what happened?" Claire asked worried. Every one's head shot to Derrick.

"Well...We were playing soccer when Dempsey Soloman showed up he wouldn't leave came up punched me, still wouldn't leave, and then tried to kick me but kicked Massie." He said in a worried tone.

"I should have known it was Dempsey Soloman." Josh said pissed off. Landon's parents walked out with the doctor.

"From the x-rays we have found out that it is a hairline fracture which will take about 3 weeks at the most to heal.

"Thank you doctor." William said glad that his baby girl was fine. Massie then came out on crutches 30 minutes later.

"MASSIE!" All her friends screamed and ran to her. She sat down outside the hospital with her friends. Josh nudged Landon and nodded his head towards the door to see a Dempsey Soloman and his nose is gushing blood and looks a little crooked. Landon then nudged Massie, and soon everyone saw him.

"Where is Derrick?" Kemp asked looking around.

"That explains the bloody nose." Cam said grabbing his phone and began to start to call his best friend.


	7. The Beginning of Something Fantabulous

**Bonjour! Guys! Only like 3 people reviewed. D; I'm sad. Oh well this is my longest chapter yet! Hey so I have an idea for another story. DO NO WORRY! I will continue this story and finish it(: And maybe even a sequel? Hah and also this chapter is only a SMALLLLLLL part of the trouble in paradise. I am going to have a BIG one. SO yeah don't get mad at the small stupid on): Its sad I know! ANYWAY comment, review, like(: Anything that makes me actually want to finish(: Cool. Yeah. So. Um. Bye. You. Guys. **

They all left and went to their own houses. Massie's parents drove her and Landon home. Massie went upstairs and layed down in bed. Her door opened and Landon walked in. 

"You okay Mass?"

"Do I look ok my freaking ankle is broken." Massie said pissed off.

"Well. Guess who play's in New York tomorrow! Galaxy!" Landon said his face lighting up.

"Nuh-uh!" Massie said sitting up way too quickly. "Ouch." She said grabbing her ankle.

"Yup. And mom and dad got us tickets for our friends too." Landon said excitedly.

"Really!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. So I am going to invite Josh, Cam, Derrick, Kemp, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen." Landon said counting them on their fingers.

"Cool!" Massie said happily.

"What time tomorrow?" Massie asked him another question.

"Well the game starts at 11 but we are leaving at 9:30 so we can pick everyone up and get there before it starts." Landon said grinning. "You better get to bed though so your not tired."

"Will do my little Landy." Massie winked.

"Again with the name. Also once again your _my_ kid sister." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry sorry. Force of habit." Massie smirked. Landon said goodnight and left the room. Massie fell asleep very quickly. She woke up at 6:30 because it takes her extra long to get ready with her ankle. She took a shower, got dressed, did her hair, and was downstairs at 9:10. She grabbed another granola bar and made her way out to the car. When she got there William and Kendra were already seated.

"Where's Landon?" Massie asked looking in the backseat.

"He woke up a little late but he is almost ready." Kendra answered dully.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Landon said as he entered the car breathing deeply.

"It's ok so where to first?" William answered smoothly.

"Um Alicia, then Claire, Cam and Kristen, Josh, Derrick, then Kemp." Landon answered. William nodded and drove. They picked up all of their friends except for Alicia because she was sick. They were then on their way.

"Poor Leesh." Kristen said pouting her lip. Massie nodded in agreement.

"Ok kids we are here." Kendra smiled at the twins and their friends. They all got out of the car. Massie last because of her crutches.

"We are going to sit with the others parents from Galaxy 'cause we haven't seen them in forever. But we got you guys front row anyway." William said handing Landon all their tickets.

"K. I will all you after the game." Landon said smiling. His parents left.

"Dude thank you so much for bringing us." Cam said excitedly.

"Well that's not the only thing. We aren't just watching the game. Afterwards we are going to go meet the players. Well you guys are since we already know them." Landon smiled as he threw his arm around Kristen. They all went and got their seats. The game was about to start so the players took the field.

"See there's my brother." Massie said pointing at #62 and smiled as she was telling Claire.

"You are so lucky! You guys met all of the players. Galaxy is like all of our favorite team but we never actually met the players." Kristen said still looking at the field.

"Ha. Not really. Some of them are creepers." Massie said shrugging. Claire giggled.

"I still can't believe the youngest player ever to be on Galaxy is your brother. He is so freaking good. Doesn't he have to still finish college?" Cam asked.

"Um. I think he still does online or whatever I'm not positive." Landon answered. They were now doing the coin flip. Block, Donovan, and Beckham were in the middle of the field meeting with the refs. Galaxy lost the toss.

"Oh." Josh said still staring at the fields. The game started. Chris was in the goal waiting for the ball to come towards him. The game took off quickly. Galaxy scored 2 within the first half. They led 2-0. The second half was about to begin. Claire, Kristen, Josh, and Landon went to the bathroom. Leaving Massie, Derrick, and Cam alone.

"Hey are these seats taken?" A voice came from the side of Massie. There stood a cute boy with very blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked a little older then Massie. Cam and Derrick shook there head no.

"Nope you can sit next to me cutie." Massie flirted. Derrick eyes widened as he sat down am looked confused.

"Hey Mass." He said hugging her as she was sitting down. She hugged back, the boys looked at each other still confused.

"Ouch what happened to your ankle?" He said looking down.

"ah. Long story short a guy kicked me." Massie said as Derrick slumped in his seat.

"Ouch I would kick that guys ass if I knew him." The blondie joked. Cam nudged Massie nonchalauntly.

"Oh right this is Cam and Derrick. You guys this is Cruz, David Beckham's little brother. We used to hang out a lot in L.A." Massie explained.

"Hey." They nodded.

"I know you had to go and move on me though" Cruz said smirking. The rest of their friends walked up.

"Aye. Cruz how's it going?" Landon said as he did that guy hand shakey thing.

"Landon, My man. heard you number 2 in nation, and Massie number 3. Pretty good." Cruz said smiling.

"Do you play soccer?" Cam asked not paying attention to the soccer game that just started.

"Nah. Not a big fan. I play baseball." Cruz said standing back up.

"Wow, I wouldn't have expected that." Josh said turning his head.

"Yeah. No one does. But I gotta get back to the Players family. We should chill sometime. Call me when your in L.A" He said as Landon said good-bye and he walked away.

"Wow. You know Beckham's little brother." Cam said impressed.

"Yeah. Him and Massie went out before we moved here. But they are still pretty close." Landon said like it was nothing as Massie blushed. They turned their attention to the game as the players came close to the goal A kick but Chris dove and blocked it. The crowd went wild. The game ended at that. Massie and the others went down to the field to see their parents talking to Chris. They walked up slowly because of Massie and the others were in awe of the players. 

"Mass! Landon!" Chris said as he saw them coming. He did that half hug thing with Landon and hugged Massie.

"Whoa Mass what happened?" He asked looking at her foot.

"I got kicked." Massie said smirking a little.

"These are our friends." Landon said as he introduced them all.

"Harrington. Where have I heard that before?" Chris asked trying to remember.

"Oh Derrick's 4th in Nation." Massie said trying to hold her balance on her crutches.

"Little Blocks." They heard a voice which happened to be the coach of Galaxy smiling down at them. Massie turned around on her crutches.

"Hey coach." Landon said grinning. The friends mouths were dropped.

"Massie. You better take of that ankle wouldn't want anything to ruin the talent you got. And Landon. We will always have a spot for you when your a little older." He smiled. Landon laughed back. He then introduced all of his friends.

"Harrington. The goalie." The coach said narrowing his eyes. He nodded surprised that he knew him.

"I've seen you play. You've got talent." The coach nodding his head.

"Nice save there Block." Coach said to Chris, right before he walked away.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Massie asked her brother.

"I can't I really wish I could but we leave in like an hour and a half because we have a photo shoot I'm really sorry though I promise I will soon." He said as Massie frowned a little. She then quickly replaced it with a fake smile so no one questioned. Their parents announced that they were leaving.

"Bye kiddo." Chris said as he hugged his sister goodbye. He hugged Landon and then they were on their way home. They dropped all of their friends off sine they had school tomorrow. Massie crutched to her room and checked her phone. She had a text from Derrick and a text form Chris.

**Chris- Massers. I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I saw your face. I really am sorry. I promise I will come hang with you guys soon. See you later kiddo. **

Massie sighed and decided to be nice. She read over the text one more. She smiled at how he called her Massers. She hadn't heard that in forever. It had always been Chrissy, Landy, and Massers. That's what they called each other, since they were little.

**Massie- It's OK Chrissy:) I just miss you that's all:( And you better come and visit:) Love you:)**

Then she read Derrick's text.

**Derrick- Hey Massie. I am realllly sorry about what happened at the park :/**

**Massie- :) Hey you shouldn't be it wasn't your fault at all. I mean you carried me all the way home;) so it's more of a thanks. **

**Derrick- I wouldn't necessarily say that but OK:) **

**Massie- Seriously! I don't see how you could think it was your fault. You weren't the one that kicked me:p**

**Derrick- ok. But I still have to make it up to you!:) **

**Massie- Harrington. You really don't. :P **

**Derrick- Maybe I want to ;) **

**Massie- What do you have in mind? **

**Derrick- I will have to think about that. Night Block sweet dreams:) **

**Massie- Night Derrick. :)**

Massie sighed as she set her phone down next to her. She stood up totally forgetting about her ankle and felt the pain shoot up her leg immediately. She fell down with a loud thud. Massie cursed under her breath. She slowly dragged herself up.

"Massie? You ok?" She heard Landon's voice. She looked over and he was just standing in her doorway. He was wearing some soccer clothes.

"Yup. I just dropped something." Massie said.

"Was that something yourself?" Landon asked eyeing her grinning.

"Shut up." Massie hissed. He laughed a little.

"So how are you liking the crutches?" He asked massie sitting in a chair.

"I hate them. I want my stupid ankle to heal, so I can play soccer. It will heal before our party." Massie said whining.

"It will heal in time little sister. And I have to go to soccer. Are you going to come?" Landon said smirking at how he always called Massie little sister to rub it in her face.

"Uh yeah. I better go tell the coaches I can't practice." Massie sighed. She grabbed her crutches and followed Landon downstairs into the car. The drove quickly to the fields and started to go near the coaches. They were talking about something but stopped when Massie was approaching.

"Whoa. Block what happened?" The coaches said worried. Dempsey turned away.

"Someone kicked me." Massie said looking at her ankle.

"Who? They can get in serious trouble." The coaches said mad.

"Soloman." Massie practically whispered.

"Ah Soloman we will have a great talk with him. So how long are you out." The coaches asked.

"Um they said 3 weeks tops. But I might be healed a little early." Massie bit her lip.

"So you are coming back basically a week before our first game." The coach said his face dropped.

"Yah." Massie said sadly.

"I am going to kill Soloman!" They coach yelled as he turned around to go find him. Massie then crutched over to the bench. She sat there for the rest of practice sadly because she couldn't play. Practice ended 2 hours later.

"Thanks for getting me kicked off the team Block." Massie jumped as she heard Dempsey's voice behind her.

"It's not my fault you broke my leg. You should be glad i didn't tell my parents. You'd have a restraining order against you." Massie hissed back.

"You are taking these things way to seriously!" Dempsey snapped and took a step forward.

"Get away from me Dempsey." Massie cursed.

"Make me. Oh wait you can't." He fought. Taking another step forward.

"Seriously get away." Massie said reaching for her crutches.

"I swear Block I will get Olivia to hurt you." Dempsey hissed as Massie stood on her crutches.

"Is that a threat?" Massie said raising her eyebrow.

"It's a promise." Dempsey said pissed off. Massie remembered her conversation with Derrick a while ago.

"Just stay away from me, and you won't get hurt." Massie hissed. She turned on her crutches. She started to go away when Dempsey nonchalantly stuck his foot out and sent Massie falling fast and hard towards the floor. Her crutches fell to the floor. She close her eyes and stuck her hands out to catch herself. She never felt herself hit the floor. She opened her eyes and realized someone had caught her. She looked up and her eyes locked with Derrick's puppy eyes, which were sparkling at the moment. They realized she was in his arms a moment to long and he quickly set her up right and grabbed her crutches.

"What's your problem Soloman?" Landon hissed walking up to him.

"I got kicked off the team beause of her." Dempsey spat.

"You got kicked off the team because of yourself." Cam said coming and standing next to Landon.

"Please. If she would of never stepped in between me and him I would still be on the team." Dempsey hissed.

"If you would have never tried to kick someone. it would never have happened." Josh backed up his other friends.

"I never did anything to _her._" Dempsey sneered.

"No one likes you anyway Dempsey so why don't you just leave." Derrick finally snapped as he walked up by his friends.

"You guys gunna beat me up? Sure go ahead." Dempsey said taunting them.

"I don't know about these guys but you not worth my time." Landon spat turning around and walking towards Massie. She grinned at him. The rest of the guys glared at Dempsey until he finally backed down and walked away.

"Thanks guys." Massie said fixing her balance on her crutches. They all smiled at her. She shoved a strand of her brown curls behind her ear. The girls walked up to them and they all walked towards the parking lot. Derrick grabbed his keys out of his soccer bag. He walked towards his car where Josh, Alicia, and Kemp were parked. Derrick had a nice black Camarro. Alicia of course had a red Corvette, and Josh had a green Lamborghini. They were all 16 already. Kemp was the oldest, Josh followed, then it was Derrick, finally and Landon turned 16 next month in September. Cam and Kristen were next, in early November. While Claire was a December kid. They all at least had their permits but Massie couldn't wait to drive. They talked for a minute until Issac showed up. They said their good-bye's and got into the car.

"Home?" Issac questioned looking in the rear-view mirror at them.

"Yup." Massie said cheerfully. Landon looked at her curiously.

"What?" Massie said noticing his stare.

"Nothing. Your just so happy." Landon said confused. Massie just grinned.

"Are you thinking of Derrick catching you?" Landon said annoyed realizing this might be why.

"No!" Massie squealed nervously. Her face reddened.

"I knew it." Landon smiled at her.

"I swear it's nawt the reason." Massie tried to lie.

"Please Massie I've known you for 15 years. You don't think I know when your lying." Landon said smirking.

"I am nawt lying." Massie said her voie getting high when she said lying.

"In the future...don't lie. You are horrible at it." Landon said laughing. Massie slumped in her seat. Massie began thinking about Derrick. It seemed weird to think of him driving. He was so cute and adorable. Massie wouldn't admit it to anyone though.

"So what car do you think we are going to get?" Landon questioned his sister who was spacing out.

"Huh..oh I heard mom talking about the new 2012 mustangs. She was talking to a customizer but who knows." Massie said waving it away with her hand. 

"Sweet. I told dad I wanted one." Landon said checking his vibrating phone. He slid his finger across the screen and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"Sure- I will be right there." Landon said again. He hung up.

"Issac can you drop me off at Cam's?" Landon asked him making Issac turn onto an unfamiliar street. Massie's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Of course it was Claire.

" Claire?" Massie spoke worriedly.

"Mass it's Alicia. You need to get here now. laire's house." Alicia tried to talk over someone who sounded like they were crying.

"I'll be there." Massie said hanging up. "Issac Claire's?" Massie said smiling at him. He nodded.

"Okay what is this about?" Landon said confused.

"I don't know I'll text you when I find out." Massie said as he first pulled up to Claire's house, since they lived down the crutched to the front door. She was about to knock when the door opened and Kristen was standing there looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Massie asked worried.

"Follow me." Kristen said shutting the door behind Massie and they went up to Claire's room. They went in and she was sobbing.

"Claire? What's wrong?" Massie asked.

"She won't tell us." Alicia said worried. Massie bit her lip.

"Claire. What's wrong?" Massie asked sitting down next to her friend.

"He- he." Claire tried to spit out but more sobs.

"Is he Cam?" Kristen asked and she nodded. Kristen looked mad.

"What did he do?" Massie asked quietly.

"Olivia. He- i-saw-after practice." Claire cried harder.

"He and Olivia after practice? Were kissing?" Massie questioned. She nodded. Kristen stood up and looked like she was about kill someone.

"Leesh. You stay here. I need to go talk to him." Kristen hissed.

"Kris. You stay here too. He isn't going to listen to his sister. Trust me Landon always does this." Massie said standing up on her crutches.

"You sure?" Kristen asked. Massie nodded and she exited Claire's house. Massie finally was outside of Cam's house when she called Landon.

"Yeah?"

"Come outside and bring Cam." Massie said and hung up. The front door opened and they walked outside. Massie knew the other guys were over because their cars were out front.

"Cam. What the hell did you do to her?" Massie hissed. He ran his hand over his face.

"She jumped all over me. I was in shock. Claire walked up. She slapped me, and now, now i don't know what to do."

"You sure as hell effed up. She is like balling. You should explain it to her." Massie said.

"She isn't going to listen." Landon said annoyed by his sister.

"Landon go inside."

"But-" He argued.

"Go _inside_." She hissed and he rolled his eyes but listened.

"Truthfully your lucky that I am on crutches. Otherwise I would probably beat the hell out of you." Massie hissed.

"Massie I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. It was all a mistake." Cam said trying to explain.

"Yeah all guys say that." Massie hissed.

"Mass. I swear. Claire is like my everything. We have been going out for almost 4 years. I love her, I would never cheat on her EVER." Cam said sadly.

"Fine I believe you." Massie said at how sweet that was.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cam said sitting down on his driveway and throwing his head in his hands. Massie carefully sat down next to him.

"Talk to her, tell her what happened, and apologize. Trust me she will forgive you." She said nudging him.

"Thanks Mass, but Landon was right. She isn't going to listen." Can said looking down.

"Yes she will. Trust me I will find a way." Massie grinned a mischevious grin.

"Thanks." Cam smiled standing up. He helped Massie up, hugged her and got her crutches. "I owe you one." He grinned.

"Yes. Yes you do." Massie said sarcastically. She began to go back to Claire's house.

"Wait mass." He called after he and ran up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Will youplease just go out with Derrick already? He is completely in love with you. He never shuts up about you." Cam said grinning. Massie blushed deeply.

"Umm." Massie said awkwardly.

"Trust me I already know you like him. The other guys may be besides Landon are oblivious, but I tend to catch on to things." He grinned.

"Well Derrick is...Derrick." That's all Massie could think of saying.

"Derrick's what?" Massie heard a voice and looked over Cam's shoulder to see Derrick smiling.

"A jerk." Massie shot back.

"Ouch that hurt my ego." Derrick said grinning.

"Don't worry. It's big enough not to destroy it." Massie grinned. 

"Dang Block. Fiesty." Derrick flirted. Cam shot Massie a I-told-you-so look.

"Um. I gotta go. Bye." Massie said turning on her crutches. Massie heard Derrick and Cam whispering. Massie heard the front door open and close. She continued to walk or crutch back to Claire's house.

"Massie!" She heard her name and turned her head to see Derrick jogging up to her. So Cam must have went inside.

"Yeah?" She asked when he finally caught up.

"Let me walk you there."

"Derrick. It is like right there. I can walk myself." Massie smiled at him.

"It's ok." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No really. I don't want to pull you away from your friends." Massie said quietly.

"They can wait." He smirked.

"Ok whatever you say." Massie said finally agreeing with him.

"So when does your ankle heal?" He asked her.

"Well next doctor's appointment I get the stupid boot. Which is tuesday. But it's been about a week, so if it heals fast enough, it might be in another week." Massie said looking at her ankle.

"Well that's good. It's earlier than they thought it would be." Derrick smiled.

"I know." Massie responded quietly. "And by the way thanks for catching me." Massie said remembering earlier.

"Don't mention it. I would always catch you if you fell." He said Massie blushed. They were walking/crutching up Claire's driveway.

"Thanks. You know, for walking me." Massie said looking up at him. Amber met Chocolate. They just stared at each for a while. Derrick fixed his eyes on her lips. Massie knew what was coming next. Before she could react his lips crashed against hers. She would pull away but it just felt so right. She finally pulled away after like 5 seconds.

"Sorry." Derrick mumbled and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Don't be." Massie grinned and opened the door to Claire's house.

"Bye Block." Derrick smiled his irresistible smile that made you want to melt.

"Bye Harrington." Massie said as she closed the door. She bit her lip and then walked upstairs. Massie stopped and pulled out her phone.

**Massie- Cameron. Go to Claire's front door. Just wait there. **  
><strong>Cam- It's Cam-_- I hate that name. And you lied to me. Heard about your kiss with Harrington;) <strong>  
><strong>Massie- ...shutup. I won't help you...<strong>  
><strong>Cam- ok I will be there. <strong>

"Claire." Massie walked in Claire's room.

"Yeah." She said her eyes still red but she wasn't crying.

"Someone is at the door for you." Massie said as Claire stood up. The other girls followed. Claire opened the door and her mouth dropped when she saw Cam. Alicia quickly caught on and pushed her out the door. Kristen locked it.

"Aw. Massie I like your thinking. So what did you do?" Kristen smiled.

"Olivia kissed him. He was in shock. Claire walked up." Massie tried to explain.

"Ah. Olivia's revenge." Alicia said mad. They heard shouting at first from outside then normal voices, whisper shouts, then nothing.

"Ew. Visual is nasty." Kristen whispered. The girls giggled. Claire came back in smiling.

"Back together?" Alicia asked and she nodded.

"Thanks Mass. I owe you one." Claire said as they all hugged Claire. "Um and by the way Cam told me about your kiss with Harrington. Were you not gunna tell us?" Claire said making Massie blush.

"It was nothing." Massie said looking down.

"It's about time." Kristen said sighing.

"Seriously." Alicia agreed. Massie pulled out her phone. She called Issac and he picked her up.

**Massie- Cam you are such a traitor-_- **  
><strong>Cam- What can I say? Everyone knew it was gunna happen soon. <strong>  
><strong>Massie- I hate you. <strong>  
><strong>Cam- No you don't :) <strong>  
><strong>Massie- You officially ow me a BIG one.-_-<strong>  
><strong>Cam- Yeah thanks again:) <strong>  
><strong>Massie- Your quite welcome Cameron ;) <strong>  
><strong>Cam- -_- Now I think I hate you. <strong>  
><strong>Massie- You love me:) <strong>  
><strong>Cam- Just because your like a sister to me -_-<strong>  
><strong>Massie- Nope. You love me anyways:) <strong>  
><strong>Cam- whatever puts you to sleep at night:P <strong>

"Miss. Massie we are stopping too pick up Mr. Landon." Issac said calmly.

"Ok, but Issac please drop the Mr and Miss." Massie smiled at him. They pulled up to Cam's house. The door on Massie's side opened and Kemp practically jumped on her.

"Did someone have a make-out sesh with Harrington?" He said grinning acting like a girl.

"Kemp! Get offa' me!" Massie whined pushing him away.

"Aw little Massie and Harrington how sweet." Josh said as she jumped in from the other side sitting next to her.

"We are not together!" Massie squealed.

"Ah contraire mademoiselle." She heard Cam's voie.

"Cam! Please get Kemp off me!" She whined. He pulled him off. Josh started making kissing noises. Massie smacked his shoulder.

**"**We are not dating." Massie hissed.

"How funny. We never said you were." Josh smirked Massie sent him a death glare.

"Well you guys still made out." Kemp interjected.

"We did nawt!" Massie hissed.

"Oh I think they did." Josh grinned.

"Nuh-uh." Massie fought back.

"Yeah-huh." Cam grinned.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Sorry interupt your guys little fight but I have to get home." Landon said finally entering the car.

"Finally!" Massie sighed under breath.

"Bye Massie." The guys all chimed at the same time. They drove away leaving Massie blushing furiously.

"So how was your kiss with Harrington?" Landon smiled at his embarrassed sister.

"Shut up." Massie hissed.

"I was just wondering. Since you know your in love with him." Landon teased.

"Landon stoppit!" Massie whined. Landon was texting someone.

"See you admitted it!" Landon said laughing. Massie's phone vibrated.

**Chris- Mass:) I heard about your kiss with Harrington! I thought I saw something when you guys looked at each other:) Love you mass:) **

Massie's mouth dropped.

"LANDON!" Massie squealed. He just smiled and she smacked his shoulder.

"Might as well tell the whole world!" Massie squealed.

"If you really want me too." Landon said picking up his phone. Massie smacked it away from him.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Massie said annoyed.

"Because everyone knows you guys belong together but you won't admit it."

"We are nawt." Massie stated simply.

"Whatever you say massie." Landon smirked.


	8. A new sight

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got in trouble again…anyway I know everyone either HATED the last one or loved it. So I deleted it and now made one that makes more sense, hopefully. Sorry I can't proof-read the last part of this I am about to leave. So see you guys later!(: **

** -jealousmuch3**

Massie went to the doctor the next day, it turns out her ankle healed super fast, so she had to choose between a boot for a week, or an ankle brace for three weeks. She chose the brace. The rest of her day was spent in physical therapy, just to make sure that her ankle was completely better. She was tired by the end of her appointment. Issac drove her home. When she got inside she threw her stuff on the floor next to the door and began walking upstairs.

"Massie!" Kendra called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Massie froze.

"Come here for a sec?"

"Yeah?" Massie said nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asked sensing something was bugging her daughter.

"Nothing." Massie answered coolly.

"Massie." Kendra said in a warning tone.

"Seriously mom, nothing." Massie said smiling innocently.

"Ok. Dinner is going to be ready at 6, and we have a guest." Kendra smiled.

"Who?"

"You will have to come to see." She grinned. Massie sighed and went upstairs. She re-curled her hair, and redid her makeup.

"Massie, Landon, Dinner." Kendra said through the intercom. Massie went downstairs followed by Landon. She walked into the kitchen and saw Chris.

"CHRISSY!" Massie squealed as she approached him. He engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey Massers." He grinned. Landon walked in next, and she finally let go of Chris.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Landon said, smiling as he half-hugged his brother.

"Hey Landy," Landon's face dropped. "I'm just visiting. The photo shoot ended early so I decided to visit you guys." Chris smiled.

"Chris!" William said, when he entered the room and hugged his son.

"You guys dinner is on the table, we can talk then." Kendra said sternly, as they all took their seats. They made small talk until they were done eating. They had mash potatoes, steak, and green beans.

"Mom dinner was great." Chris said to his mom who smiled.

"Thanks." She beamed.

"So, what have you two rugrats been up to?" Chris said acting like they were much younger than him.

"We are only 4 years younger than you." Massie said annoyed.

"Well than you shouldn't be kis-" He was about to finish, when Massie had surprisingly flung mashed potatoes at him. It hit his cheek. Her hand flew to her mouth. His mouth dropped, as his wiped them off.

"Ehmygawd, Chris I am so sorry. I don't know where that came from." Massie said. Landon was laughing. Kendra and William looked pissed off.

"Massie!" Kendra hissed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Massie said again. He stared at his sister. Massie looked away.

"Anyway, that's why you shouldn't be getting into trouble." Chris said, giving Massie a look like you-better-thank me.

"We aren't." Landon said confused.

"Yeah. It was just a warning." Chris said eyeing him.

"Oh. okay." Landon said catching on.

"So how is college?" Kendra asked beaming at her son

"Well I mean it's online, and it doesn't compare to actually being there and all, but you know Galaxy is amazing. I wouldn't trade anything for them." Chris answered smiling.

"Still getting good grades?" William asked staring at his son.

"Yeah, I have all A's but one B in natural science." Chris said sadly.

"You better get that up." Kendra warned.

"Speaking of grades, what kind do you twins have?" Chris asked eyeing Massie.

"We just started, so all A's." Landon said, shoving a piece of steak in his mouth.

"Yup," Massie agreed, avoiding Chris's gaze. 

"So are we on for soccer later? You can invite your friends, if I can invite mine." Chris smiled mischievously.

"What! Galaxy is in Westchester?" Landon said, brightening up.

"Yea, I asked them to play a game with you guys, and they all love you so they agreed." Chris smiled.

"No way! Why are we still here?" Massie said standing up.

"Massie make sure your brace is tight, and don't hurt yourself." William said, touching her cheek with his thumb.

"Will do," Massie said, smiling as she ran upstairs to change. She grabbed her phone off her night stand, then scrolled through her contacts till she reached Derrick's name. Staring at the phone, she finally hit call, then held it to her ear.

_RING! RING! RING! _

"Couldn't stay away from me Block?" Derrick's cocky voice filled her ear.

"You're just too irresistible." Massie laughed, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"So I've heard." Derrick chuckled.

"Anyway, if you're not too busy staring at yourself in the mirror, want to play a game of soccer at the fields, with the one only Galaxy?" Massie asked, shoving the phone between her shoulder and ear, so she could put her shoes on.

"Don't lie to me Block." Derrick said sounding hesitant.

"I would never Harrington." Massie said pulling on her shoes.

"So like, I get to play against Galaxy?"

"Yeah, do you mind calling everyone else?" Massie asked as she began to tie them.

"Not at all. But I need to go, see you in a bit." Derrick said before he hung up. Massie smiled to herself as she grabbed her soccer bag, and headed out of her bed room.

"Massie, Hurry up!" Landon whined from downstairs, as she closed her door. She rolled her eyes, then jogged down the stairs.

"I'm ready." Massie smiled at her older brothers.

"Okay, the guys are on their way there already." Chris said when he grabbed his bag and walked out the door, the twins began to follow.

"Wait, Massie." Kendra said, as she stood in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Massie said as she turned around, and their eyes met.

"Landon, you go on ahead." Kendra said, smiling sweetly at her son. He shrugged, and walked out the front door.

"Massie, I don't want you guys staying out to late, especially being with boys and all." Kendra said raising her eyebrows, and giving her a knowing look. Massie was confused.

"I'm just going to be with Lan and Chris." Massie said tilting her head slightly.

"Mhm, sure Massie, Chris told me about Derrick. You know you can tell me anything." Kendra said putting her hands to her hips. Massie's mouth dropped.

"Why would I need to tell you anything, if nothing happened?" Massie said narrowing her eyes.

"Massie, I know you two kissed. I want you to be careful though, okay? You are moving awfully fast from Cruz, and I don't want you to put any boy before you future, alright?" Kendra said looking skeptical.

"I broke up with Cruz almost 3 months ago." Massie hissed between her clenched teeth.

"And, you guys went out for almost 2 years." Kendra said shaking her head.

"I don't think, you have a say in how fast I get over someone." Massie snapped.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me ever again. I am your mother not your friend." Kendra said furiously.

"I just don't see, how you say when I get over a guy!" Massie fought back.

"I don't. I'm just saying, I don't want my daughter to become a slut." Kendra said her eyes widening.

"So that's what I am to you. Whatever, I'm leaving." Massie sneered as she grabbed her stuff and slammed the door. She entered her brother's orange Camaro.

"What took so long?" Chris asked, as he backed out of the driveway.

"Why did you tell her about me and Derrick? It was a simple kiss nothing more." Massie snapped looking out the window.

"She's your mom, Mass." Chris said, glancing at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Really, cause now she thinks I'm a slut." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Landon asked butting into the conversation.

"Because now, I got over Cruz to fast." Massie hissed.

"Why does that concern her? Aren't you guys over?" Chris asked confused.

"That's exactly my point." Massie said pissed off.

"Sorry I didn't realize that she would do that." Chris said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Whatever." Massie said rolling her eyes, as they pulled up to the soccer fields. She got out as soon as they parked, and walked over to the bench, then pulled her ankle brace tighter.

"If it isn't, little Massiekur." Massie heard her nickname, she got from the team when she first practiced with them. She actually made a goal on her brother which was nearly impossible, so they gave her that nickname after massacre. She lifted her head to see the team.

"Hey guys!" She smiled bright-fully.

"Where's are little Christopher?" A player called out.

"Somewhere near his car." Massie said waving away the subject.

"Hey guys." Chris said as he approached them with Landon.

"Little Block!" Donovan said as he patted Landon on the back. He was always little Block, which didn't surprise Massie. Everyone liked him better.

"Christopher!" Some teammates called. Massie's phone rang in her bag. She fumbled around until she found it.

"Hey." She answered in the phone.

"Hey. We are pulling up in the parking lot." Cam's voice came out through the phone.

"Ok I'll come meet you guys." Massie said as she hung up and started for the parking lot. She stood at the entrance for a minute or two, before Derrick came strolling up.

"Oh hi," Massie said standing up straight.

"Hey Block." Derrick said as they hugged.

"You ready to kick some Galaxy butt?" He asked winking.

"We are going to die on the field, I hope you know that." Massie said laughing.

"I know. Doesn't help to act like we are though." Derrick said smiling.

"You are correct." Massie said smiling back.

"I always am." Derrick smiled widely. 

"You keep telling yourself that Harrington." Massie laughed as they stood waiting for everyone else.

"Ouch. Are you saying I'm wrong?" Derrick said throwing a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Look at your ex." Massie argued.

"Touche." Derrick said nodding. Massie smiled.

"Hey love birds." Cam said as he and Claire walked up hand-in-hand. Claire slapped his chest. "Ow."

"Shall we go get our asses whooped?" Kemp asked, walking with Josh and Alicia up to them.

"We shall." Massie said, smiling and rolling her eyes as she lead the way to the field.

"Massie, can you go get my the soccer ball I left it in the car." Chris said as he caught sight of his sister. He threw the keys to her.

"Of course, anything for you Chris." Massie said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'll go with you." Derrick said setting his stuff down. Chris shot Massie a look, which she ignored, as they began walking toward his car.

"So what made you want to walk all the way over here with me, when your idol's were standing a foot away from you." Massie said as she unlocked Chris's car. She popped the trunk, and walked to the back of the car.

"Well for one, why would I let a pretty girl walk alone in a dark parking lot at night?" Derrick said leaning against the hood of the car.

"Woah!" Massie said as she ran over to Derrick.

"What?" He said standing up confused.

"Chris would murder you if he saw you leaning against his...wait on second thought..." Massie said as she leaned against the car. She then proceeded to pull Derrick by his collar to her and kissed him. She ran her hands through his hair. Things got pretty heated as they made out for over 3 minutes.

"Ahem." A person cleared their throat. Derrick pulled away from Massie, and took a step away from her. Massie stood up straight away from the car as she looked up to see Chris. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you guys came out here to go at it against my car." He said as Derrick turned red. He grabbed the keys out of Massie's hand then walked to the back of the car to get the soccer ball. "You guys going to continue, or are you going to come play soccer?" Chris said turning around to give them a questioning look. Derrick immediately started walking towards the fields, leaving Chris and Massie.

"Care to explain?" Chris said folding his arms.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Massie said as she brushed passed him.

"Like hell you don't." Chris shot back. Massie turned back around to glare at him.

"Chris. I want you to get this through your head. You. Are. Not. My. Dad. Okay?" Massie said as she walked through the entrance.

"And you are not old enough to be talking to me like that." Chris said as a few heads turned but they were out of earshot.

"I can talk to you however the hell I want! The thing is, I don't have to listen to you! You act like you own me, but you don't! So fuck off." Massie hissed as she glared at him.

"What did you just say?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry you didn't understand me. I said FUCK off." Massie said smiling. Landon looked completely confused. They knew everyone was now listening.

"Guys, I am going to take Massie home okay? She doesn't feel good." Chris said as he shot his sister a look. Everyone waved as Chris pulled Massie's wrist into the parking lot. She yanked out of his grasp. He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to the car.

"Let go of me. Stop acting like you care about me." Massie hissed as she sat down in the front seat.

"Your way too young to be acting like you are." Chris hissed.

"I am turning 16! I'm not a child anymore! And it's about time you realized it." Massie snapped as he began driving.

"Damnit Massie! I know you're not a little kid but I would appreciate it if you would not make out with a guy, you're not even dating, against my car. Also stop cussing. Like truthfully it makes you sound like white trash."

"So now I'm a slut and white trash." Massie said raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant, I just said that you sound like white trash." Chris said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Fuck you." Massie said as she smiled and opened the door.

"Massie!" Chris said as she shook his head.

"Aw you don't like you little sister cussing. Newsflash I'm not little." Massie said as she slammed his door, and turned towards the house. She then heard the car door open.

"You know, you may think your age decides when you grow up, but honestly Maybe your personality needs to grow up." Chris said as he exited the car.

"Why are you still here?" Massie hissed turning around to stare at him.

"I need to talk to mom." He said as he locked his car.

"About what." Massie asked.

"Why do you care?" Chris asked as he brushed past her.

"Cause I know it's about me." Massie snapped.

"Jeez, have a big enough ego? Not everything's about you Massie." Chris said as he opened the front door.

"Whatever." Massie said as she followed him through the door.

"MOM!" Chris called up the stairs. Massie walked past him and began up the stairs. Kendra walked down and glanced briefly at Massie. She walked straight to her room and took a quick shower. She got out and changed into relaxing shorts.

"Massie." A knock was at her door. She walked over and opened it, revealing her mom.

"Hmm?" She asked running a brush through her wet hair.

"I thought I told you to be careful." She said crossing her arms.

"What?" Massie said confused.

"Chris told me he caught you and Derrick kissing, against his car."

"And..." Massie said annoyed.

"You don't see any problem with that?" Kendra narrowed her eyes as Massie shook her head. "You really are becoming a slut aren't you. I knew moving here was bad. I don't want you to hang out with those friends of yours anymore.

"Why am I a slut. Me and Cruz have gone way farther than that!" Massie said throwing a hand to her mouth, she didn't mean to let that slip out. She was still a virgin but she wouldn't have been if her brother never called her and ruined the moment.

"You are. I am so disappointed in you massie. I thought I could trust you to be dating someone. You are just a child." Kendra said shaking her head.

"I am not little any more. I was never. You and Dad were just never home to realize it." Massie hissed.

"I am so sick and tired of you treating me like this. How many times do I have to tell you I am your mother not your friend. Those people really are rubbing off on you." Kendra snapped.

"I am going to hang out with whoever the hell I want to hang out with and you have _no_ say in any of it." Massie said annoyed.

"As long as you live under my roof you will listen to me."

"You don't get it. I want to leave. I hate it here, so why would I stay? Because the law says I have to. You wanna know why I stay? Because if not, I have no money." Massie hissed. Kendra's mouth dropped. Massie blinked and the next thing she knew a sharp pain came in her cheek. She stood there for five seconds before it registered through her mind. Her mom just slapped her. Kendra had tears running down her face as she turned and ran out of the room. Massie stood in the middle of her room shocked. She didn't move until she felt a drop of something fall on her hand that was down by her side. She lifted her hand and saw a red drop. She walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a scratch that was bleeding reaching across her cheek bone. Her mom slapped her and her ring cut her. She ran her fingers under it and they filled with blood. Her door opened.

"Hey Mass are you okay? We just got done with our game." Landon said as he walked to her bathroom entrance. She looked at the counter and nodded. "You sure?" He said not convinced.

"I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, I have a few things to do." Massie said biting her lip. Landon looked at the blood she accidentally smeared on her counter top from her fingers. He reached out to her, and she flinched. He grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head. His eyes widened as he saw the scratch.

"How did that happen?" Landon asked her confused.

"I'm a slut." She managed to choke out.

"What? Did you do this to yourself?" Landon asked putting his hands on her shoulders, and looking straight into her eyes. She shook her head no. "Who did it? Massie. You have to talk to me." Landon said as Massie stayed mute, but a tear rolled down her cheek. "Did Chris do this?" He asked pissed. I shook my head no again. "I swear to god whoever hurt you is going to die. Is that why you left. Did Derrick do this to you? God I am going to freaking kick his ass." Landon said closing his eyes, he opened his eyes to look at her as she shook her head no again. "Massie. You need to tell me who did this, so I can go fucking kill them."

"You c-can't do that." Massie said as she wiped the tear away from her eye.

"And why not." Landon said releasing her but crossing his arms.

"It-it was Mom." Massie said biting her lip. He froze and just stared at her. His face was horrified.

"Well. Maybe we should clean that up now." He said as he pulled her into the bathroom. He grabbed a wash cloth and put it under some warm water. He raised it to her face and lightly wiped it under her scratch where the blood was. She winced from the pain and pushed his hand away.

"Massie. Just let me clean it, you don't want a scar do you?" Landon said sighing. She shook her head.

"Massie can we talk?" Chris's voice came from her door.

"No." She answered plainly.

"Massie." Chris said in his warning voice. Landon stopped cleaning underneath the scratch.

"I have nothing to say to you." Massie stated as Chris walked to the doorway of the bathroom. He looked over Massie to Landon, since they were both taller than Massie. He then looked down to the towel, Landon was holding, that was full of blood. He returned his attention to Massie. Chris turned her head and stared at the scratch.

"Get your hands off of me." Massie hissed slapping his hand away.

"Who the hell did this to you?" He asked while Landon stood there awkwardly.

"So now you want to act like you care. If you really want to know. You did this too me." Massie snapped.

"How did I do this too you? I never touched you." Chris said confused.

"You told mom. So now I am the slut of the family who is the _biggest_ disappointment in her life. So then she found out about me and Cruz. Then I became a whore basically. Then she slapped me! Are you happy now? You think your protecting me but your not!" Massie yelled finally getting tired of it.

"Wait. Mom slapped you? Our mother?" Chris said shocked.

"I wish she wasn't but yeah." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"What?" He said, his face was horrified. He stormed out of the room.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Landon said throwing the cloth in the sink.

"It was exactly like I said. Chris told mom, she called me a slut. Etc." Massie said walking out of the bathroom.

"I was talking about what Chris told mom." Landon said following Massie, and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. That. Well. You know, when Chris left to his car after he sent me." Massie said while Landon nodded. "Well he kinda, sorta walked up on us...well you know making out." Massie said looking around the room. Landon started laughing.

"Jeez. You two can't do anything together alone can you?" He said in between laughs.

"Shut up. We just got caught up in the moment." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"So is that the reason why Chris took you home?" Landon asked grinning.

"No. It's because after he caught us, I told him to fuck off. So he became quite pissed off." Massie said smiling at herself.

"Aw Chrissy doesn't like his little sister cussing as do I." Landon said raising an eyebrow.

"What! You cuss all the time!" Massie said accusingly.

"Aw but you see. Being the youngest in the family makes you the baby." Landon said skeptical.

"Your point exactly?" Massie said confused.

"You can't go around slapping people! Especially not family! The worst is it's my family! _You_ slapped my baby sister! I hope you realize she could get mentally scarred because of you!" Chris screamed. Massie and Landon froze. Massie bolted out of the room down the hall to her parents room. She ran in the open door and saw Chris who was red in the face yelling at her crying mother.

"Chris! Stop!" Massie yelled pulling him with her. He resisted. "Give it a fucking rest! She didn't mean to! People make mistakes! You should know about those." Massie yelled. Landon entered the room and just stood there.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" William said as he came back in running clothes, sweaty. Everyone froze. William looked between the Crying Kendra, red Chris, confused Landon, and scared Massie. "Well, is anyone going to tell me?" He said clenching his jaw.

"Mom slapped Massie." Chris blurted out. Massie elbowed him in the stomach as hard as she could. Nothing happened since he had a 8-pack.

"Is this true?" William said raising his eyebrows in shock. Kendra let out a sob. Landon walked out of the room. Massie began to walk away, however William grabbed her elbow.

"Please, let me go." Massie begged her father. He shook his head no. She ripped out of his grasp.

"I am obviously a slut! Everyone thinks so! I am ruining this family. Maybe I should leave, forever. Since the truth is you guys wanted another boy but got stuck having a slutty girl who ruins everything!" Massie yelled then ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran until she was out of breath, and never looked back. She finally stopped and had no clue where she was. She looked around and wished she had known the community better. While most girls cried when they were upset, massie ran. She crumpled to the floor her head buried in her knees.

_Your a slut. I thought I could trust. Is your ego big enough? Who did this to you? _Those words replayed in Massie's head over and over again. People really must hate her.

"Massie! Massers!" She knew that voice all to well. Massie stayed as she was and a tear slid down her cheek, which slightly burned from it hitting her cut. "Mass." Landon said as he kneeled on the sidewalk next to her. "Massie." He said as he engulfed her in a hug. She breathed slowly into her brothers chest. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk home. He actually payed attention to where he was going. He was such a good brother to massie and she was a bitch. He carried her home in silence for what felt like 20 minutes but was probably 10. As they were on the driveway, Massie began to struggle.

"I-I can't go back." Massie said as Landon set her on her feet, but had a grip on her wrist.

"Mass. They are your family." Landon said still holding her wrist.

"Massie!" William said in a relieved voice as he jogged down the steps. "Oh my god Mass don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you actually ran away." William said as he engulfed her in a hug. He kissed her forehead.

"Dad. I think Massie wants to rest. She is really tired." Landon said grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the house and upstairs before William could argue.

"Thanks." Massie said as she hugged her brother.

"No problem. And by the way, you are most definitely not a slut. I mean look at half the girls at our school." Landon said as he winked and walked out of her room. Massie smiled to herself. She loved her brother.


	9. And life goes down

**Hey guys...once again I couldn't proof read...sorry! I have been so busy I just thought you might want another one. I don't have much time for anything any more. But I am determined to finish this!(: THanks guys...also I have no reviews or likes or anything at all...**

Massie got into her pajamas and threw her hair into a messy bun. Suddenly her mouth went dry. She jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, a purple Gatorade satisfied her thirst. She turned around, and sat on the couch. The tv was blank, so she just stared at it. She looked around for a second and spotted something that was on the coffee table. She picked it up, and saw that it was a cd of her most important soccer games. The title was '**Our soccer champs.'** Her mom always did put stuff, like this together. She stared at the cd for a while, until she put in the player.

She hit play and sat back down on the couch. Watching herself on the screen was unreal, because it wasn't Massie. To Massie, it felt like the person was a stranger. She watched 3 more games, and the more she watched the more she couldn't believe it was her. To her this girl was fake, someone who was forced into training, for something she never wanted to do in the first place.

"Massie! Massie Massie mass massie!" She heard her brother scream, as he treaded down the stairs, he sounded excited.

"In here." She called pausing the T.V

"Guess what!" He said as he practically flung himself on the couch in glee.

"What?" Massie said her eyes widening.

"Guess who just got a photoshoot and an interview for Soccer Illustrated!" He said grinning.

"Nuh-uh Congrats Landy boy." Massie smiled.

"Uh The Block Twins did!" Landon said smiling. Massie screamed in joy.

"Ehmygawd a photoshoot." Massie said happily.

"I know! And I know how much you wanted to be a model but dad stuck you in soccer instead." Landon said to his sister.

"I could easily get into modeling, which was like my life long dream since I was like 4 but dad would never let me." Massie said remembering her child hood.

"Massie! We are going to be on soccer illustrated." Reminding her to get out of her trance.

"When is it?"

"Um next week. Like Tuesday or something." Landon said grinning like an idiot.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie squealed.

"I know! But what are you watching?"

"Just some soccer."

"Ahh I remember that game! It was like two years ago." Landon smiled as he sank into the couch.

"Yeah our first championship in 8th grade. You scored the winning goal." Massie said fixing her eyes on the T.V.

"But you assisted." Landon smiled at her. They finished watching the game in silence. Massie looked over after the game to see her brother sleeping. She giggled quietly. His hair was all messed up and he was laying on his arm. His mouth was slightly open. Massie got off the couch slowly but it still made him fidget. She giggled softly and went to get a blanket. She got one and slowly draped it over him.

"Night Landon." She whispered as she went upstairs to go to bed. She went to her room and went to bed. The next morning she woke up a little earlier to make sure Landon woke up. She looked in mirror and her eyes were a little bit puffy because of yesterday. She stared at herself then added a little more makeup under her eyes than usual. She curled her hair into loose curls and put on a Ralph Lauren babydoll tee. A pair of 7 of all Mankind jeans and navy blue flats. She walked downstairs and woke up hr brother.

"Landon! Wake up!" He moaned. "It is 745 you have like 30 minutes before we leave. Landon! Get your sorry little butt up!" Massie said shaking her brother. He sighed and sat up, running a hand over his face.

"Did I really fall asleep on the couch?" He asked looking down.

"Yupp. Guess soccer bores you now get up and get dressed!" Massie said yanking him up and pushing him towards the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going." He moaned swatting her hands away and treading up the stairs. Massie.

Massie went back to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. She shoved it in her purse and waited. About 20 minutes later Landon came down running his hand through the top of his hair fixing it. Landon grabbed a granola bar and shoved it in his mouth as he got his backpack. He walked into step with Massie out the door. Issac opened the door for them and they were on their way to school. They arrived pretty quickly and met up with their friends.

"Hey Landon! Hey Mass!" Kristen said as she gave Landon a quick kiss and held his hand. All the other friends gave a wave.

"Look here comes the she-devil and her little bitch." Massie grinned.

"Hey that's my girlfriend." Kemp defended Dylan.

"Dude. You guys are _never_together." Josh said making Kemp feel dumb.

"Hey you guys!" Olivia said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Alicia snapped.

"Oh Bitch-licia see here's the thin-"

"Don't call her a bitch." Josh growled defending her. She got into her pajamas and threw her hair into a messy bun. Suddenly her mouth went dry.

She jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. A purple Gatorade satisfied her thirst. She turned around and sat on the couch. The tv was blank so she just stared at it. She looked around for a second and spotted something that was on the coffee table. She picked it up and saw that it was a cd of her most important soccer games. The title was '**Our soccer champs.'** Her mom always did put stuff like this together. She stared at the cd for a while until she put in the player.

She hit play and sat back down on the couch. Watching herself on the screen was unreal because it wasn't Massie. To Massie it felt like the person was a stranger. She watched 3 more games and the more she watched the more she couldn't believe it was her. To her this girl was fake. Someone who was forced into training for something she never wanted to do in the first place.

"Massie! Massie Massie mass massie!" She heard her brother scream as he treaded down the stairs, he sounded excited.

"In here." She called pausing the T.V

"Guess what!" He said as he practically flung himself on the couch in glee.

"What?" Massie said her eyes widening.

"Guess who just got a photoshoot and an interview for Soccer Illustrated!" He said grinning.

"Nuh-uh Congrats Landy boy." Massie smiled.

"Uh The Block Twins did!" Landon said smiling. Massie screamed in joy.

"Ehmygawd a photoshoot." Massie said happily.

"I know! And I know how much you wanted to be a model but dad stuck you in soccer instead." Landon said to his sister.

"I could easily get into modeling, which was like my life long dream since I was like 4 but dad would never let me." Massie said remembering her child hood.

"Massie! We are going to be on soccer illustrated." Reminding her to get out of her trance.

"When is it?"

"Um next week. Like Tuesday or something." Landon said grinning like an idiot.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie squealed.

"I know! But what are you watching?"

"Just some soccer."

"Ahh I remember that game! It was like two years ago." Landon smiled as he sank into the couch.

"Yeah our first championship in 8th grade. You scored the winning goal." Massie said fixing her eyes on the T.V.

"But you assisted." Landon smiled at her. They finished watching the game in silence. Massie looked over after the game to see her brother sleeping. She giggled quietly. His hair was all messed up and he was laying on his arm. His mouth was slightly open. Massie got off the couch slowly but it still made him fidget. She giggled softly and went to get a blanket. She got one and slowly draped it over him.

"Night Landon." She whispered as she went upstairs to go to bed. She went to her room and went to bed. The next morning she woke up a little earlier to make sure Landon woke up. She looked in mirror and her eyes were a little bit puffy because of yesterday. She stared at herself then added a little more makeup under her eyes than usual. She curled her hair into loose curls and put on a Ralph Lauren babydoll tee. A pair of 7 of all Mankind jeans and navy blue flats. She walked downstairs and woke up hr brother.

"Landon! Wake up!" He moaned. "It is 745 you have like 30 minutes before we leave. Landon! Get your sorry little butt up!" Massie said shaking her brother. He sighed and sat up, running a hand over his face.

"Did I really fall asleep on the couch?" He asked looking down.

"Yupp. Guess soccer bores you now get up and get dressed!" Massie said yanking him up and pushing him towards the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going." He moaned swatting her hands away and treading up the stairs. Massie.

Massie went back to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. She shoved it in her purse and waited. About 20 minutes later Landon came down running his hand through the top of his hair fixing it. Landon grabbed a granola bar and shoved it in his mouth as he got his backpack. He walked into step with Massie out the door. Issac opened the door for them and they were on their way to school. They arrived pretty quickly and met up with their friends.

"Hey Landon! Hey Mass!" Kristen said as she gave Landon a quick kiss and held his hand. All the other friends gave a wave.

"Look here comes the she-devil and her little bitch." Massie grinned.

"Hey that's my girlfriend." Kemp defended Dylan.

"Dude. You guys are _never_together." Josh said making Kemp feel dumb.

"Hey you guys!" Olivia said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Alicia snapped.

"Oh Bitch-licia see here's the thin-"

"Don't call her a bitch." Josh growled defending her.

"Yeah look whose talking you whore." Claire hissed threw her clenched teeth. Cam squeezed her hand.

"Anyway Kuh-laire. I just came over to tell you guys that I am always better than you. I mean especially with my new bf we are unstoppable." Olivia grinned.

"Yeah and I don't care." Massie snapped back looking unfazed.

"Well since you guys begged I am dating _the_James Wyatt." Olivia grinned. Everyone just kept talking.

"UM! Ex-cuh-use Me! Did you nawt just hear me? I am dating James Wyatt Derr-icks rival." Olivia screamed.

"No one cares Olivia. He is a man-whore and your a slut it's like 2 of the same." Derrick said laughing. Everyone just stared at her as her lip quivered.

"I-I..."

"You nothing." Kristen said glaring at her. Olivia looked away then ran off Dylan close at heals.

"Seriously man just dump her." Cam said smirking.

"Seriously thinking about it but she is good in bed." He grinned nastily.

"EW! KEMP! NO! Perv!" All the girls chimed in. The guys grinned and high fived him.

"Hey do you guys wanna have a sleepover at my place tonight?" Landon asked everyone. They all agreed.

"Ehmygawd so guess what happened?" Massie said as she spoke to the girls only. The guys were off in like another world.

"What?" Claire said cheerfully.

"Soccer Illustrated wants to do a special on me and my brother like...front cover..and a 3-page spread!" Massie said her eyes widened.

"Eh."

"My."

"Gawd!" They all squealed making the guys look over.

"I know it's next tuesday!" Massie said grinning. The bell rang, blocking the guys from asking questions. They all walked to their first period gaining stares from about everyone. Massie walked with all of her friends to math.

"Wait so what is happening tuesday?" Derrick asked grinning down at Massie.

"Oh I just have this date with this senior." Massie lied but very convincing.

"Oh." He said his face fell and his eyes lost their sparkle. He ran his hand threw his hair

"I'm just kidding Harrington chill out." His face lit back up as I smiled at him. He blushed from embarrassment. "Me and my brother have a interview thing for soccer illustrated."

"No Way! That is so cool Block!" Derrick said in excitiment.

"Yeah...so why were you so upset about me going on a date?" Massie pushed as they walked into the classroom and sat down next to each other.

"I-i wasn't. I was just surprised." He said not making eye contact with her.

"Wow so your saying it is a surprise a guy would go out with me, thanks." Massie said trying to make him feel bad.

"No. No. No I meant I was just-" Derrick tried to explain himself.

"I'm just kidding. Jeez." Massie grinned making him blush again.

"Aww why is Harrington blushing?" Josh interrupted. Massie grinned and Derrick punched his shoulder.

"I'm not." He said slumping in his desk. Massie high fived Josh.

"I can make him blush more." Massie said grinning mischievously.

"Really how?" Josh said leaning closer interested.

"No you can't." Derrick said.

"Wanna bet?" Massie argued back.

"I do." Josh said leaning over and smiling.

"I don't." Derrick said slumping in his seat. Massie leaned over and lightly brushed her lips over Derrick's cheek. He turned a bright red, and tried to cover his face.

"See." Massie grinned. Josh grinned and high-fived Massie.

"Proves how much Harrington likes Massie." Cam butted in.

"Shut up Cam." Derrick hissed.

"Aww Little Derry don't be so embarrassed." Massie laughed right as the bell rang and the teacher came in. .

"Ok students pull out your book and turn to chapter 4." The teacher said interrupting their conversation. Derrick sighed in relief. Massie grinned to herself. They finished math with no more bell rang and they headed to 2nd period which ended quickly. As of the rest of their classes until lunch. The day was beautiful so they forced everyone to sit outside. The guys picked a tree and sat down beneath it at a table and waited. The girls then met up with them.

"So did you guys see little Derry in Math?" Josh said laughing.

"No what happened?" Claire asked sitting next to Cam.

"Nothing happened. Shutup Josh." Derrick hissed his eyes redirected to meet Josh's and glare at him. Massie lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Chill out Harrington, it's nothing to be embarrassed of." Massie grinned as Derrick blushed yet again.

"Whatever." He hissed and looked at the floor. Everyone began laughing. He abruptly got up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and began walking away. Everyone stopped and looked sad.

"I'll get the big baby." Massie rolled her eyes and stood up. She jogged after him.

"Derrick!" Massie called making him turn around.

"What?" He said dully.

"Why did you run away?" Massie crossed her arms looking deep into his beautiful puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know! I don't want to be embarrassed and just sit and take it?" Derrick said in a duh voice.

"It shouldn't bother you unless it was true." Massie said looking away for a second but then looked back. Derrick ran a hand threw his hair.

"Uhm." He cleared his throat.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me. Just come back." Massie grinned up at Derrick and pulled his forearm. At first he was tense then he relaxed and allowed her to pull him. They finally arrived back with their friends. Everyone was just staring at them as they sat down.

"What?" Massie said with a confused look. She sat in between Cam and Kristen with Derrick on the other side of Kristen.

"Nothing." Kemp said a grin plastered on his face.

"You know I would ask, but I am a little afraid of what Kemp is thinking." Massie said looking horrified at Kemp. Everyone laughed again. Olivia pranced up and Dylan sat on Kemp's lap who was sitting next to Claire.

"Dylan can you please get your feet off my lap I can smell the skank from over here." Claire hissed earning a high five from Alicia.

"Are you really gunna let them talk to me like Kempy?" Dylan said pouting her lip.

"Um Claire was kinda right." Kemp said disgusted with Dylan now.

"Ugh!" Dylan squealed and jumped off his lap. She turn and scurried away leaving Olivia leaning against the table.

"Olivia can you leave I didn't come here to watch a whore movie." Massie jeered.

"I didn't come here to talk to your slutty ass either so don't worry about it beyotch." Olivia grinned down at Massie.

"Please Olivia we both know who the hoe is so don't worry you blonde bimbo little ass about anything and walk away before things get really bad." Massie hissed.

"Oh Massie just because you moved here doesn't mean I know all your bitchy secrets from L.A"

"Likewise. You would look up my files. Do you like stalk me or something?" Massie grinned.

"Please I could tell all of your friends what happened in L.A 'cause bitch it sure as hell ain't gunna stay there." Olivia snapped.

"I have _nothing_to hide. So go ahead and tell them your 'little revenge' cause it's not gunna work this time." Massie sneered at her.

"W-well did you guys know..." Olivia stopped.

"See you have nothing on me. Just go away, you already made a fool of yourself." Massie said shaking her head.

"I never came here for you. Nor will I ever, because you are a bitch who doesn't know where she stands." Olivia said her eyes narrowing.

"We both know I am on the top and you will always be at the bottom. You don't deserve anything you got these people let you run them and bitch that reign of yours is over." Massie hissed slamming her hand on the table and standing up. Everyone's eyes were on them.

"And you will NEVER rule this school. I worked hard to get here and nothing not even a worthless whore like you can bring me down." Olivia snapped taking a step closer to Massie.

"It's funny how you think everyone worships you. Bitch no one likes you except for your scrawny ass friend Dylan. No one likes you no one ever has. Also you think you are so great at soccer when really look who is in top 10 and look whos not. Oh that's right you. So whatever is going on in that little hollow head of yours isn't making sense." Massie finally snapped.

"You know what May-sie-" Olivia started but got cut off.

"What?" Massie snapped crossing her arms. Olivia took a step forward so she was right in Massie's face.

"You are the worst person I have ever met. I mean it's impossible to count how many guys you've slept with because theirs too many. You call me a slut when look at you already hooked up with 2 guys here. You are disgusting and you will never win. Trust me Massie I have ruled this place for over 3 years. No one, not even a slut like you, can bring me down." Olivia said her fists tensing so much that her knuckles turned white.

"Your calling me a slut. Look who pretended they were pregnant just so someone would stay with them. Newsflash you must have been talking about yourself because I for one know that you hooked up with almost everyone in Westchester and more. And by the way I am still a virgin, thank you very much. Please honey just because I am new doesn't mean I don't know all your little secrets. I mean who knew what you could catch by sleeping with a 30 year old." Massie smirked leaving Olivia speechless and her jaw dropped. "Should've gotten tested." Massie whispered in her ear. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"You are such a little bitch." Olivia gasped.

"Better than a slut." Massie hissed back. Olivia got right in Massie's face.

"You will _never_win. Mark my words Block." Olivia said pissed off. By now everyone who was at the lunch was standing in a circle around them.

"Oh Olivia you are so adorable how you actually think you can win." Massie grinned.

"I swear I will hurt you Block." Olivia said taking another step even though there was no room. Massie saw the fear in her eyes and the tears about to spill out.

"Ouch. Did you just threaten me? Physco." Massie said laughing. The whole crowd joined in.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't" Olivia growled.

"Come at me Ryan." Massie teased as she was basically almost touching Olivia because she was so close. The crowd oohed.

"Plan on it."

"I'll be waiting." Massie laughed.

"Ok ladies let's just take a step back now." Cam said as he pulled Massie away and Josh pulled Olivia away. Olivia shook free of josh and tears spilled down her cheeks as she took off running.

Massie just stood there watching Olivia run away. Everyone was laughing and/or clapping. Massie ripped herself out of Cam's grasp. She actually felt bad for Olivia, she just had enough and snapped. She looked at the floor and then grabbed her stuff and began to walk away.

"Massie!" She heard Cam and Josh's voices. She felt closer to them than any one besides her brother. She kept walking and sucked up the tears that tempted to fall out. She felt a warm hand spin her around.

"What?" She said in a dull voice.

"Why did you run away?" Josh asked confused. She also realized Alicia was there too.

"'Cause I am such a bitch." Massie murmured.

"Well what she said to you wasn't a ray of sunshine either." Cam said shaking his head.

"Point." Alicia said holding a finger in the air.

"Still I basically told everyone her secret and I embarrassed her in front of everyone. I would hate if she did that to me. Also I know she is going to get revenge." Massie stared at her hands.

"Look at what she already did to you!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess so." Massie said still looking at her hands.

"See so don't be mad at yourself she deserved it." Cam said in a cheerful voice.

"Whatever. I am going to go to the fields for the rest of lunch alone. Kay. And please don't tell Landon because I know he will follow me." Massie said thanking her friends and turning to walk to the fields. She walked fast and got there quickly. She felt safe as soon as she saw the fields. She sat up on the bleachers and just stared at the fields for a little bit. She sighed and started digging in her purse for her ringing phone. Of course it was Landon.

"Hello?" She said as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Mass? Hey you okay?" Landon said his voice sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm perfectly-" She felt someone's warm breath on her neck and her side being touched. "Ahh!" She screamed and dropped her phone on accident. She turned around and realized how close her face was to that perfect face that had puppy-dog eyes. It was Derrick. She continued to stare in his eyes. She didn't realize he was still holding her hips until she heard her brother in the phone that was on the floor.

"Massie!" He must have been screaming because she heard it from up there.

"Shit." She murmured and reached for her phone. He released her hips.

"Hello?" She said slowly.

"Massie! Where are you? Are you okay?" He said his voice even more worried.

"Lan I am fine. I just got scared by a-spider sorry you know I hate them." Massie lied.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Hey I gotta go sorry." Massie said hanging up before he could protest.

"Gawd Derr-ick you scared me." She said in a high pitched voice.

"But you liked it." He grinned as he sat down next to her.

"Just so I won't hurt your ego I will say yes." Massie teased.

"Ouch. Still hurt." He smiled his amazing smile.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have an amazing smile." Massie said looking into his eyes. He chuckled.

"It's a Harrington thing but yeah I have heard that a couple thousand times." He smiled as he relaxed a little more.

"I just boosted you ego didn't I." Massie nudged him playfully.

"Even more since it's coming from you." He said nudging her back.

"Oh. So you do like me?" Massie teased.

"Um..." He said uncomfortable.

"I'm kidding Derr." Massie said redirecting her eyes to meet his.

"I can answer the question if you want." He said smiling down at her a twinkle in his eyes.

"Really? The almighty Derrick is about to-" She couldn't finish because she realized his lips were already on hers.

She froze for a second but then finally kissed back. It felt so right. She could feel the sparks going throughout her body. She liked it. Her arms reached up to his neck and played through his hair. His hands immediately followed to her hips. Derrick slid his tongue to barely trace the bottom of her lip, like asking for entrance. Massie pulled away and stared into his eyes. This time she kissed him. She made it more passionate while their tongue's explored. They finally stopped when the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Wow. I'm guessing that is a yes." Massie smiled biting her lip. Derrick blushed to, he stood up and reached for her hand.

"It's a definite yes." He smiled and she interlaced her hand in his. He walked her to class. She reached up and was about to peck his lips when he closed his eyes she giggled and ran into the classroom. He shook his head smiled and followed. They took their seats while their friends stared at them. Which was basically Landon and Kristen. Massie sat in between Landon and Kristen, Derrick behind her. They sat down and Kristen was still staring at her.

"What?" Massie said pulling out her history book.

"You seem happy." Kristen said confused.

"I'll tell you tonight at our sleepover." Massie said grinning and looking down at her book. The rest of the day went by super fast since Massie couldn't wait for that night. Soon Massie was in the car with Landon.

"So you have anything to tell me?" Landon said eyeing her.

"Why would you say that?" Massie said staring at him.

"Cause you and Derrick were super happy after lunch." Landon explained while Massie bit her lip. "See I knew it!" He exclaimed knowing she was hiding something.

"Well when I dropped my phone it was cause of Derrick. And then well we talked a bit and it led to the subject of him liking me and words were left to be unsaid...and..." Massie said hinting him.

"You guys finally kissed again!" He said happy for her.

"Um a little more than that. More like what you and Kris probably do." Massie winked at him.

"You guys made out?" He asked confused. She nodded and he chuckled.

"Aw puppy love." He said pinching her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"You and Kris have been going out for like a week." Massie said in a duh voice.

"Well actually 2 weeks and 4 days." Landon grinned.

"You sound like a girl." Massie said as they approached their house.

"Any way. I would appreciate it if you and Derrick didn't spend the whole night sucking face." Landon grinned.

"As long as you and Kris don't." She argued back. He blushed.

"They should be over in about an hour." Landon said getting out of the car and heading into the house. Massie silently followed. She threw her stuff on the counter in the kitchen and got water then went upstairs to refresh herself. She smoothed down her outfit and fixed her slightly messed up make up. She finished right as the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door only to be picked up and thrown over the shoulder of Cam with Josh laughing.

"Cammie! Put me down right now!" Massie squealed at her guy-best friend. He shook his head.

"Joshie! Please help me!" Massie begged her other guy-best friend But he was too busy laughing.

"Hey guys!" She heard Kristens' voice.

"Kris! Ehmygawd help me!" Massie said.

"Cammiekins put her down right now!" Kristen ordered her younger brother. He scowled her for using that name but put her down anyway. Massie tightly hugged Kristen. Then Josh. Cam stood there with his arms open wide grinning.

"You don't deserve a hug." Massie teased him and crossed her arms.

"Wow harsh mass." He whined. She grinned but hugged him anyway.

"Landy! Get your sorry butt down here!" Massie screamed up the stairs.

"Yeah your girlfriend is here and she is in need of some major make-out sessions right about now." Cam teased his sister. Landon appeared at the top of the stairs grinning. Kristen slapped her brothers arm. He walked downstairs, hugged and kissed Kristen and did that guy handshake with Josh and Cam. The doorbell rang again. Massie walked back over to it and opened it. Alicia walked in.

"Hola! Alicia is here now it's a party!" Alicia announced hugging Massie. Josh walked over and kissed her.

"Awwww now aren't you two super cute!" Cam cooed from the stairs.

"Jealous?" Josh grinned as he lazily slung his arm around Alicia's shoulders.

"Uhm not when he has me." Claire said as she walked in and Cam walked over to her.

"Exactly." He grinned as he stared into her eyes and then kissed her.

"Aren't you two so cute!" Josh grinned mocking Cam.

"Jealous?" He asked taunting him.

"Dayum Mass your looking fine." They heard Kemp's voice.

"I looked exactly the same at school." She said rolling her eyes but laughing. He hugged her.

"But now I'm single." He grinned Josh and Cam high-fived him.

"Why don't you go hook-up with that new kid. What's her name?" Claire said thinking.

"If your talking about Massie I think I will." Kemp grinned grabbing Massie's waist and pulling her to his chest. She playfully shoved him away.

"Ew Kemp. Sorry no." Massie said grinning and walking away from him.

"No wait yeah what's her name she's blond. Um I heard she had pink hair before she moved here. Wait! It's Kori Kedman or something!" Alicia said happy she remembered.

"I heard she had herpes so no thanks." Kemp said disgusted.

"Ew get at her Kemp." Landon teased him.

"Ok are we just going to sit here or what?" Massie asked leading everyone to their game room. The doorbell rang.

"Ugh!" Massie sighed walking down stairs. Kemp followed her. She was about to reach the door when he picked her up.

"Ehmygawd what is with everyone freaking picking me up!" Massie squealed. Kemp opened the door.

"Kemp I swear to gawd if you don't put me down right now!" She threatened with no real threat. He put her down.

"You'll what make-out with me." He grinned leaning down teasingly. She shoved him away.

"Ew Kemp!" Massie squealed running out of his reach back to the door where a confused Derrick stood. "He's single." Massie explained with an eye-roll.

"Oh alright." He walked in grinning.

"And I am ready to mingle." Kemp grinned evily.

"Um nawt with me." Massie winked at Derrick who blushed.

"You know you want me Mass." Kemp teased and started chasing Massie. She giggled and ran away. Derrick chuckled grabbed his stuff and followed them upstairs. Massie sprinted upstairs away from Kemp and into the game-room. Everyone stared at her confused. Kemp finally ran in and Massie went to the other side of the air hockey table.

"Come at me bro." Massie teased Kemp.

"I think I just might." Kemp licked his lips.

"Who was at the door?" Cam asked confused.

"Derrick, he should be up here soon." Massie explained right as they heard someone treading the steps

"D!" The guys exclaimed and went over to meet him. Kemp had finally picked a way and bolted around the table to his left. Massie screamed and ran the opposite way. She turned to look at Kemp for a second and right when she was about to exit the room she collided with something hard, or should I say someone. They both fell. She moaned and rubbed her head. Her eyes opened and she realized she was on top of Derrick.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath and scrambled off of him. "Sorry." She murmured. They were both blushing when he finally got up.

"Never mind Massie I see why you rejected me." Kemp teased her winking.

"Trust me that's not the only reason." Massie laughed and shoved Kemp.

"But it's one of them." Josh interjected. Massie sent him a glare. He threw his hands up in innocence.

"Anyway what should we do?" Massie asked bored.

"I don't know what about watching a scary movie." Claire suggested.

"Oh my gosh we could watch the last exorcism!" Landon suggested.

"Sure." They agreed and headed to the movie room.

Landon and Kristen took a sear on the Love sac. Claire and Cam on a one person couch, Claire sitting on Cams lap. Massie sat in between Derrick and Josh. On the other side of Josh was Alicia who was cuddled up next to them. Kemp sat on the other side of Derrick. The movie just had begun. Alicia was already clinging on to Josh, same with Claire but with Cam. Massie looked and saw the grin on Cam's face as he held Claire. Massie then checked on her brother, they were so cute. Landon's arms were around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. Just then Cam and Claire randomly started making out. Kemp was just staring at them in a jealous looking face. Derrick saw it too and he nudged him to make him stop staring. Massie got up annoyed by all the couples.

"I am going to go make like cookies or something." Massie said as she walked away. She walked downstairs and got out the stuff to make it when she heard the door open.

"Hey." She heard Derricks voice.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" Massie said smiling.

"Tired of seeing everyone making out." Derrick sighed taking a seat on the counter.

"Hey if my mom see's you she will kill you. Probably me but still." Massie said playfully pushing him off the counter.

"So what are we making?" He asked grabbing the jar of cinnamon off the counter.

"Snickerdoodles." Massie said glancing at his reaction.

"No way! Those are my favorite."

"Same here." Massie grinned at him.

"How are you so good at soccer?" He questioned leaning against the counter. Massie glanced up at him with an amused look on her face. She just put the batch in the oven.

"You mean how did I get better than you?" She grinned.

"Ha-ha." He fake laughed smiling. Massie just stared at him.

"What?" He asked after a while.

"You have something on your face." She laughed.

"What where?" He said wiping off his face.

"Come here." She said walking towards him. "Right there." She said right as she wiped flour on his nose. He flinched.

"You did not just do that Block." HE said smirking.

"Oh, but I did. Harrington." She grinned.

"Come here." He said walking towards her. She ran to the other side of the counter laughing.

"No." She giggled.

"Block. Come here." He teased her. He began to run to her but fakes her out and went the other way which she had went. She ran into him. Her eyes widened. She stared into his puppy dog eyes.

Massie reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She then stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Massie decided to deepen the kiss. She tangled her hands into his hair while he pulled her closer. Derrick slid his tongue into her mouth. She grinned against his lips and it started getting heated. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer by his collar. His hands ended up on her lower waist pulling her to him. He moaned slightly.

"Holy sh-" They heard a voice and untangled from each other. They turned around to see

Cam smiling at them.

"I knew it." He said his smiling growing. They both blushed deeply. Derrick rubbed the flour off his nose.

"Come on you guys the movie is over." He said chuckling. They followed him upstairs. They walked into the room while everyone was talking.


	10. Gggirlfriend

"So we decided we are going to play truth or dare." Kristen exclaimed. Everyone just stared at the grinning Cam and the flustered couple.

"We'll go get snacks." Alicia grinned as she pulled the girls downstairs.

"Spill." Claire said in a duh voice.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Massie grinned as she walked over to the pantry.

"Oh shut it and spill already." Kristen said grabbing a bag of chips.

"Well...what do you want me to spill?" Massie asked looking at her friends.

"What you and Derrick did!" Alicia practically yelled.

"Shhh! Leesh!" Massie whisper hissed.

"See you guys did do something!" Claire squealed.

"Well we kinda made-out tiwce." Massie said excitedly. Her friends squealed.

"Eh."

"My."

"Gawd." They all said looking between each other.

"So once was at school right before history." Kristen asked. Massie nodded her friends began squealing and they walked upstairs. Massie rolled her eyes right as they walked in the room. She smiled back at her friends. The guys immediately stopped whispering. Massie raised an eyebrow. Cam winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we play 10 fingers instead." Cam grinned. They all agreed and sat in a circle.

"Ill start!" Kristen proclaimed. "Never have I ever been in top ten for soccer national." Massie rolled her eyed. Her Landon and Derrick all put a finger down.

"Never Have I ever had more than 1 boyfriend or girlfriend for you guys." Claire grinned at beaming Cam. Massie, Kristen, Kemp, Derrick, and Landon all put a finger down.

"Never have i ever made out with only one guy in my lifetime." Massie grinned back at Claire. Claire, Alicia, Cam, Josh, and Kristen put a finger down.

"Never have I ever tongued Derrick." Alicia grinned at Massie. Massie's mouth dropped in embarrassment, Derrick blushed. Massie's finger went down. Everyone laughed.

"Never have I ever ran a 4:55 mile." Josh said easing the awkwardness. Landon and Massie put a finger down.

"Never have I ever lived any where but Westchester." Cam said following Josh. Massie, Landon, Kemp, and Claire put a finger down. 

"Never have I ever kissed Olivia." Kemp grinned. Derrick and Josh put a finger down.

"Never have I ever officially played on the Tomahawks." Landon grinned knowing he would get a lot. He got everyone but him and Massie.

"Never have I ever had a twin." Derrick chuckled.

At the end of round 1 it was-  
>Massie- 4 fingers.<br>Landon-5 fingers.  
>Kristen-6 fingers.<br>Derrick-6 fingers.  
>Josh- 7 fingers.<br>Cam- 7 fingers.  
>Claire-7 fingers.<br>Alicia- 8 fingers.  
>Kemp-7 fingers.<p>

"Never have i ever been dumped." Kristen grinned. Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Landon put a finger down.

"Never have I ever regretted a relationship." Claire said smiling. Massie, Derrick, Kemp, and Landon all put a finger down.

"Never have i ever had a driver license." Massie grinned at her friends. Derrick, Kemp, Josh, and Alicia put a finger down.

"Never have I ever told off Olivia all by myself." Alicia grinned. Massie's finger went down.

"Never have I ever been captain of a soccer team." Josh said. Derrick, Landon, Cam, and Massie's fingers went down.

"Never have I ever dated David Beckham's sibling." Cam grinned at Massie.

"What is this like take-down Massie day? Im out." Massie said signaling to her fingers which she had none left.

The game ended with...  
>Massie- 0<br>Landon- 2  
>Kristen- 6<br>Derrick- 2  
>Josh-5<br>Cam-6  
>Claire-7<br>Alicia-7  
>Kemp- 4 left.<p>

"Dang Massie naughty aren't you." Kemp grinned reaching for her.

"ew! Perv!" Massie said smacking his arms away.

"I'm tired." Claire yawned as she layed her head on Cam's chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Same." Alicia agreed. They decided to watch a comedy to get to sleep. Claire fell asleep immediately Cam's arm around her stomach and She molded in his body. Like a married couple. Alicia was next, her head on Josh's chest and her hand inside Josh's jacket. His arm wrapped around her waist. He fell asleep grinning shortly. Kemp fell asleep all by himself sprawled out. Kristen was soon asleep, nuzzled up next to Landon. her hand on his chest and her other arm around his back. Landon fell asleep one arm around her shoulder.

"Night." Cam said quietly to Massie and Derrick when the movie was over. He was next. Still the same position. Massie was still awake cuddled up to Derrick who's arm was around her waist pulling her closer.

"Are we the only one's awake?" Massie asked a wide-awake Derrick. He nodded now staring into her eyes. Derrick couldn't control himself. He crashed his lips to hers. Massie kissed back passionately. Their tongue's fought for dominance. He was basically on top of her and boy was he hungry. 

Someone shifted in their sleep so they froze. Derrick pulled away and got off of her. He sighed. She put her head on his chest and listened to his quick heart beat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and watched his perfect angel fall asleep. He was speechless. Who would have thought that the almighty Derrick would have ever turned a girl down. She repositioned in her sleep so her hand was on his chest and her head on his stomach but she was still asleep. He wrapped his arm tighter, then quickly fell asleep.

"Ehmygawd they are so adorable!" A spanish hint in the voice came. Massie woke up to this but kept her eyes shut.

"Are they dating or what?" She heard Claire's voice. Massie rolled her eye's even though they were shut.

"Shh! You'll wake the cute couple." Now it was her brother. She gritted her teeth. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Derrick's arm fell off of her.

"You guys are fucking loud." Massie faked.

"And you two are adorable!" Kristen said smoothing down her hair.

"There is no two we aren't going out. If that answers your question Claire." Massie said her eyes flickered to a blushing Claire.

"Well! I am actually surprised!" She said throwing her hands up in innocence. Cam walked back in the room shaking out his hair. Derrick then woke up shaking the hair out of his eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked sleepily.

"They were just telling me about the kiss you shared with a kid named Andrew. You never told me you were gay." Massie said trying to piss him off.

"I never kissed a guy! What the fuck!" He hissed looking at the giggling girls and the straight-faced Cam.

"Sorry dude I think she needed to know. Since you know you want Josh. I mean everyone can tell." Cam said shaking his head.

"You know I thought I saw something there." Massie said tapping her chin.

"I am not fucking Gay! And I don't even know an Andrew!" Derrick said really pissed off and red in the face.

"Chill out Derr I was _kidding_, but I mean by all means if you choose Josh over me go ahead." Massie said nudging him. Josh looked horrified.

"By all means...I wouldn't." Derrick grinned at Massie who slightly blushed. Everyone stared at them.

"What am I not wearing a shirt?" Massie said in a duh voice.

"Oh honey I wish!" Kemp said shaking his head.

"Ew! Perv." Massie said her eyes narrowing.

"Watch it Hurley." Landon snapped defending his sister. He was very protective of her at times. Kemp threw his hands up in defeat.

"What she's hot?" Kemp said innocently.

"Yeah and she's my sister." Landon hissed. Massie stared at him annoyed.

"Jeez Lan." Massie said annoyed.

"I think it's sweet he is so protective." Alicia said grinning.

"Me too." Kristen grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

"Yeah try living in my shoes." Massie hissed under her breath.

"What was that?" Landon said glaring at his sister.

"Oh nothing." Massie said through her gritted teeth as she stood up.

"That's what I thought." He said smirking.

"That's what you always think." Massie hissed.

"What?" This time he was pissed.

"Your so stupid." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for wanting to protect my little sister so a jerk wouldn't hurt her." Landon said defending himself.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." Massie said annoyed.

"Will you two just stop! Jeez." Alicia said shaking her head.

"Finally!" Josh said with an eye-roll. Massie sat down next to Josh and slapped his arm.

"Ow." Josh pouted rubbing his arm.

"Baby." Massie teased and stuck her tongue out. The guys turned on Modern Warfare 3 and began playing it while the girls sent Issac out to get Starbucks. The girls then got dressed and ready.

"That's how we do it down in L.A!" They heard Landon say as the rest of them moaned.

"Massie?" Kendra appeared down the hallway motioning for her to go over there.

"Hold on a sec guys." Massie told the girls then jogged over there.

"Can you tell everyone to keep it down a bit your father is on a call." Kendra smiled and Massie nodded. She walked upstairs and into the game-room. She grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"WHAT THE FU-" All the guys started to yell in union.

"Shutup!" Massie hissed. They all turned to look at her.

"What was that for?" Landon said standing up pissed off.

"Mom said shut _the fuck_ up." Massie said smiling.

"Really?" Cam said surprised.

"Well not literally. But yeah. She said be quiet." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't have to turn the game off." Landon said pouting.

"Stop pouting Lan. I mean really you look like a kid." Massie said raising an eyebrow.

"You know your really hot when-" Kemp started.

"Shutup Kemp." Everyone hissed.

"Anyway. From what I heard. Our families are having dinner at a really nice place tonight. In downtown Manhattan." Massie grinned.

"Sweet!" Cam high fived Josh. 

"Well then you guys should get your butt's home so you can see your girlfriends in some hawt clothes." Massie rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Kemp said and Derrick nodded.

"Well then sucks. Invite Kori or whatever." Massie said annoyed.

"Well then Ms. Massie who are you trying to impress?" Cam said grinning.

"Uhm. Noone? Puh-lease. I would never go out in public looking stupid." Massie said in a

duh voice. Derrick's face fell. Massie grinned and walked out. But she still heard the sly comments.

"Aw! Little Derry isn't going to ask her out now?" She heard Cam. _EHMYGAWD! He was gunna ask me out!_ Massie exploded inside. The girls went home but the guys stayed to play one last game of Modern Warfare. Kristen stayed because of Cam though. Massie was going to wait until they all left until she got ready. She walked by the outside door and the lake caught her eye. She has never been in her backyard. She saw how pretty the lake looked. She opened the door and walked out to the lake and onto the dock. She sat down and stuck her feet the lake. It was really warm. She sat there and admired the lake for a while. She then heard footsteps on the dock. She turned back to look at a chocolate eyed boy. He sat down next to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it." He said in his deep voice.

"I love it." Massie said staring at the water.

"I live like directly across this lake." Derrick said pointing across the lake to a house that was huge.

"I could stay out here all day." Massie said smiling.

"Hey I was meaning to ask you something." Derrick said really nervously.

"Yeah?" Massie said turning to look at him.

"Do you wanna um like be my-" He was way to nervous. He paused. Massie leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

"Girlfriend?" He finished after she pulled away.

"Yes." She said as he kissed her again more passionately. She pulled away. S=he interlaced their hands and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know how long I've been waiting to ask you that?" Derrick said not looking at her.

"Fairytale ending." Massie grinned.

"This is just a beginning." He said as he kissed her nose.

"Well if you say so." She grinned a mischievous smile. She pushed him so that he fell into the lake. He resurfaced and grabbed her foot and pulled her end. Once she resurfaced she barely got a breath before he started kissing her. She was trying to keep herself afloat which was very difficult when your kissing someone.

"Ahm." They heard a voice. Massie pulled away and looked up to see William.

"Oh. Uh Dad...this is Derrick, my um boyfriend. Derrick my dad." Massie said nervously. She pulled herself out of the lake followed by Derrick.

"Nice to meet you Derrick. Harrington right? Your an amazing goalie." William said chuckling and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, and uh thanks." Derrick said nervously.

"You can call me William." William said smiling. Massie just stared at him. "Oh right. I'll leave you two alone. Uhm. We are leaving for dinner soon though so see you then Derrick." William said walking away.

"Oh. My. Gawd. I am so sorry he is so ugh." Massie said running her hand over her face. He grabbed her wrist gently.

"Don't worry about it Block." He said as he lightly pecked her lips.

"Hey we better go though. Don't want to be late to the dinner." Massie said standing up. He interlaced their fingers. They began walking back to the house.

"You know Block. Now I can kiss you and not feel guilty." He said not looking at her.

"You felt guilty about last night then?" Massie said as she stopped and stared at him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well we weren't even dating." He said looking at her now. She pulled on his neck and brought his head down so their lips met. She ran her fingers through his hair. His hands followed to her waist. She pulled away and stood on her tiptoes to whisper to him.

"Do you still feel guilty?" She asked him.

"Not at all." He whispered back. She grinned as she kissed his jawbone that was right by his lips teasing him. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him. He stopped.

"I better go." He grinned down at her as she hugged him.

"See you in a bit?" She said as she pecked his lips once more. He kissed her forehead then walked around the house to his car. She waved good-bye then went into the house. She ran upstairs to take a shower. She only had an hour before they left. 

She took a 5 minute shower (Her quickest one), then blow dried and curled her hair which took about 45 minutes. She quickly did her make-up and threw on her purple michael Kors Strapless, tight dress with some Black two inch Prada wedges. She grabbed a hand purse (Or whatever the one's that are like bigger than wallets that you hold in your your hand). She checked herself in the mirror once more.

"Massie! Time to go!" She heard Kendra yell up stairs. She breathed and then began to walk out.

"So you have something to tell me or what?" Landon said leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"He finally asked me out!" Massie beamed.

"I know. I saw you guys. Then I saw dad." Landon smirked a lazy grin.

"Ehmygawd it was so awkward I will tell you later. Right now I have to go impress my boyfriend." Massie giggled and walked downstairs with Landon. They got into her dad's Red Corvette.

"So Massie. I like your boyfriend. He is great at soccer." William said making Massie blush furiously.

"Thanks." Massie murmured.

"You are dating Derrick aw how cute!" Kendra exclaimed. Massie blushed even more.

"Erhm." Massie said awkwardly. After an hour of being bored and listening to boring classical music they arrived.

"We're here." William said exiting the car.

"Was that just me or was that like 5 hours." Massie said getting out of the car.

"More like 10." Landon said with an eye-roll. They walked in and got to the table. Where everyone but the Rivera's were.

"Ah sorry we are late. We got caught up in traffic." Kendra apologized. Massie and Landon walked over to the table. Massie sat down in between Cam and Derrick. She leaned over and pecked Derrick on the lips.

"You guys are finally official!" Claire said form the other side of Cam beaming. Massie nodded and everyone smiled at them.

"What did I miss?" Alicia said approaching the table.

"Mass and D are official." Josh said kissing her gently.

"Great now I am a loaner." Kemp pouted.

"Grow up Kempy." Massie teased. The waiter came and took their order. Derrick interlaced his fingers with Massie's under the table and rested it on her thigh. Everyone got caught up in some kind of conversation. Derrick was engulfed in a conversation with Josh.

"I don't know may be you could help me?" Kemp teased back remembering their conversation.

"Bite me Hurley." Massie laughed.

"Any day Block." Kemp grinned.

"Watch it Hurley." Derrick said raising an eyebrow. Massie leaned over and kissed his cheek. Derrick turned back to his conversation with Josh.

"So Massie. How did Derrick ask you?" Cam grinned. Everyone else was still engulfed in their conversations.

"Well he asked me out on my dock at sunset." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"How romantic. That is like Cam status." Josh interjected on the other side of Derrick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never meant to go that low." Derrick teased Cam.

"I thought it was sweet." Massie said leaning up and kissing his pouted lips.

"Aw the honeymoon stage." Cam said laughing.

"What?" They asked at the same time confused.

"It's exactly what Kris and Landon are in the middle of. When you guys kiss non-stop. Perfect couple right? Ha not so much." Cam said explaining but not fully explaining.

"Pansy." Josh said but tried to cover it with a fake cough. Everyone laughed.

"Actually it is very true." Josh agreed with Cam then slung his shoulder over Alicia.

"Yupp then the bicker phase rolls in." Claire said looking at Cam.

"Uhm?" Landon said confused.

"The phase when you literally fight about anything." Alicia answered.

"I feel like I am in a relationship class." Massie said looking at Derrick nervously.

"Well anyway. Next is the testing phase." Josh said rolling his eyes.

"When this is the time your realize its either good or not. Do you still have things to talk about? All things down that ally." Claire said rolling her eyes. The waiters brought their food as Claire finished. Derrick ran a hand through his hair. He smiled at something Kemp said but Massie was too concentrated on her adorable boyfriend. She didn't realize she was staring at him until he spoke.

"What?" He said looking at her. Massie giggled.

"Your cute." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"So I've been told."

"Don't push it Harrington." Massie said rolling her eyes while laughing. Massie ordered only a salad. She wasn't really hungry. She finished quickly as did Alicia because she only ordered a salad. Massie's phone vibrated.

**Alicia- You and Harrington are just so adorable!:) **  
><strong>Massie- Thanks:) But hopefully we last as long as you and Josh!<strong>  
><strong>Alicia- ahah since 4th grade what is it like coming on 6 years. Only one break-up! Oh i love him:) <strong>Massie looked up and saw Alicia grinning at Josh.  
><strong>Massie-That seriously amazes me! Still get butterflies? <strong>  
><strong>Alicia- ehmygawd yes! I know it amazes me too. <strong>  
><strong>Massie- Look at Lan and Kris so cute! <strong>Massie said looking at her brother and Kristen who were laughing at something.  
><strong>Alicia- I know so cute! Have you noticed almost everyone is dating someone beside Kempo. <strong>  
><strong>Massie- I know! He is a perv though so what can you say? <strong>  
><strong>Alicia- Point!<strong>

"So anyway. I kinda miss Dyl." Kemp said looking down at his plate. Massie sent him a glare but he didn't catch it.

"Funny how much a whore can impact you." Alicia snapped.

"Leesh." Josh warned her glancing from her to Kemp. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh well we all better get going." They heard Josh's Dad say as all the parents stood up.

"Kids let's go." Ms. Fisher said to Cam and Kristen. The kids all stood up and said their good-byes.

"Bye Block." Derrick said kissing her then smiling.

"Bye Harrington." Massie grinned.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked her as they followed everyone else outside.

"Sure. Just text me." Massie grinned as she pecked Derrick's lips once more.

"Of course babe." He grinned and waved as she got into her car.

"So that dinner was lovely." Kendra said as the began driving.

"Um yeah." Landon answered looking out the window. Massie looked at him then at her phone as it vibrated.

**Chris- Massers:) Hey! I haven't talked to you in forever...so um yeah. Since you won't return my calls I wanted to see how you were doing? Landon said you were fine but not much detail. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I didn't realize what you must have been thinking at the time. I miss you guys! But anyway I hope you are doing fine. I will be out on i think Tuesday to do that photoshoot with you guys cause they said they wanted me included in it. Please forgive me. I love and miss you guys! Call me please?:) **

Massie looked at her phone then shut it off and looked out the windows. The freeway was pretty clear so it was a short ride home. Massie kicked off her heels and walked upstairs. She walked in her room, took a shower, and changed into P.J's. She sat on her bed for a sec before deciding to go to her brother's room. She walked in but Landon had his back turned to her.

"No... Chris, she's fine... May be her phone was off. Well she is dating Derrick now. Chill out Chris... You didn't scar her... Chill she will forgive you... No I didn't tell her you were coming. She would have not went." Landon said into his phone pausing briefly often. "Ok. I'll go get her." Landon said then turned around to see Massie glaring at him. "Oh um she's here." Landon said biting his lip but giving the phone to Massie. She kept her glare with Landon.

"What do you want?" She asked viciously.

"Massie. You can't stay mad at me forever." Chris said his voice sad and sounded tired.

"Chris. Just leave it alone." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"I can't my baby sister is mad at me an I can't do anything to fix it." He said sadly.

"May be I deserve it." Massie practically whispered.

"Massie. I said something stupid I made a mistake please forgive me." Chris said.

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone Chris." Massie said sighing.

"What about Tuesday. I will talk to you Tuesday." Chris said hopeful.

"Fine." Massie said then hung up.

"You lied to me." Massie said sadly looking at Landon.


	11. Kayyyyy

**Sorry, still can't proof-read. I am such a terrible person I know. Forgive me. I've been having a hard time lately. Sorry guys. But here it is hope you like it. Don't bag too much? **

** -jealousmuch**

"Mass. It was to protect you. I know you wouldn't have gone and I needed you guys to talk." Landon said taking a step closer.

"I would have gone. It's soccer illustrated Landon! I just can't believe you lied. To your own twin. I thought we never lied to each other?" Massie shook her head.

"It was for your own good!" Landon yelled.

"I am my own person. You don't need to protect me anymore Landon. I grew up. I'm not that little girl who you used to know." Massie said staring at him.

"You don't get it. I will always protect you Massie. You are my little sister!" Landon said skeptical.

"I'm not that little for god's sake!" Massie said running a hand threw her hair.

"I'm closer to you than everyone and I hate seeing you get hurt. I can't stand you being in a fight with Chris. Massie I will always watch out for you." Landon said trying to reason.

"I'm not being hurt right now. What's going on between me and Chris is clearly just us. And I know I would do the same but please just don't lie to me." Massie said biting her lip.

"I didn't mean to. I-I just-"

"Just drop it and never again." Massie said closing her eyes for a sec.

"We good?" He asked confused.

"Yepp." SHe smiled.

"By the way you and like Derrick are like soooooooo cute!" He mimicked a girl.

"You and Kris are even cuter." Massie grinned.

"Well when your as gorgeous as me its hard to compete." Landon said laughing.

"Shut up landon." Massie laughed.

"You know you love me." Landon grinned.

"I do." Massie said then hugged him and walked back to her room. She checked her phone and she had a text from Derrick.

**Derrick: Hey block:) **  
><strong>Massie: Harrington;) <strong>  
><strong>Derrick: So we still on for tomorrow?:) <strong>  
><strong>Massie: Depends what we are doing... ;) <strong>  
><strong>Derrick: Well I was thinking we could go to the mall for a bit then my parents want to meet you so you could come over here? :) if that's alright? <strong>  
><strong>Massie: Sounds perfect :) <strong>Massie couldn't help but let a smile creep to her face. Her phone vibrated again. It wasn't Derrick though.

**Cam: Hey! So everyone was planning to meet at the mall tomorrow? Care to join?:) **  
><strong>Massie: I'll let you know in a second:) <strong>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Derrick: You get the text from Cam?<strong>  
><strong>Massie: Sure did. Why don't we just hang out with them. Than afterwards go to your house?<strong>  
><strong>Derrick: Sounds good:) See you tomorrow babe:) <strong>  
><strong>Massie: Night Derr;) <strong>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Cam: Kay :) <strong>  
><strong>Massie: I'll go:) What time? <strong>  
><strong>Cam: Well Claire was talking about 12 o' clock? <strong>  
><strong>Massie: Jeez you are whipped Cammie:P <strong>  
><strong>Cam: -_- ok. again with the NAME! <strong>  
><strong>Massie: Would you rather me call you cammiekins? ;) <strong>  
><strong>Cam: god. I hate Kristen. <strong>  
><strong>Massie: No you don't! Cammie be nice. <strong>  
><strong>Cam: You know what I am going to go now.<strong>  
><strong>Massie: Aww didn't mean to hurt your feelings little cammiekins. <strong>  
><strong>Cam: Bye Massie. <strong>  
><strong>Massie: Fine. Bye Cam _<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

Massie set her phone down and laid in bed. She thought about what happened that night then finally closed her eyes and went to bed. She woke up to Landon shaking her.

"Massie! Massie!" Landon calling her name. She jolted then opened her eyes. "Massie! It's like 11:45. Cam said you are going and we are leaving in 15 minutes." Landon said then walking out of the room. Massie sprinted up and straightened her hair very quickly. She took her time doing her makeup though. She looked at her clock and it was already 12:15. She brushed her hair again. Then walked into her closet.

"Massie! Any day now!" Landon screamed up the stairs.

"Take a chill pill Lan!" Massie screamed back down. She continued to look through her clothes. After about ten minutes of deciding she picked out a purple Michael Kors cashmere crew tee, and 7 of all man kind jeans. She checked herself once more, grabbed her phone, and walked downstairs.

"Jeez! Thanks for rushing!" Landon said grinning.

"I did! Puh-lease Landon I ususally take like 2 hours. So you should be glad it only took me 45 minutes!" Massie said slipping on her shoes. They walked out to Issac, who took them to the mall. When they arrived it was already 12:40. Landon called Kristen and they were at the Ralph Lauren store. Massie and Landon began walking to the store. They finally arrived after about five minutes.

"Hey!" Cam called waving and walking over to them. Me and Landon waved.

"What took you so long?" Claire smiled.

"Massie woke up late and clearly does not know the meaning of rushing." Landon smirked and rolled his eyes. Massie pushed him playfully.

"Nuh-uh I did rush! I only took 45 minutes! That is like a record." Massie said raising an eyebrow.

"And you still look beautiful." Massie heard a voice and someone put their arm around her waist. She looked up to see Derrick's smiling face. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Aww." Claire said smiling. Massie blushed. Derrick let go of her waist and intertwined their hands.

"Hey guys!" Massie heard Josh's Spanish hint in the voice. They turned and waved. He wasn't with Alicia by surprise. She was obviously shopping.

"Okay I have a feeling Alicia is going to take a long time here so I am gunna go get a Starbucks. Anyone wanna come?" Massie said smiling. Claire wanted to go, so she went with Massie.

"Let's go." Claire said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Derrick. Derrick instantly let go of Massie's hand. They headed off to Starbucks.

"What do you want?" Massie said pulling out her credit card.

"I can buy my own." Claire said pulling out her wallet. Massie waved the thought away with her hand.

"Um I would like a grande Carmel frappichino. Non-fat milk. Hold the whip. And this is on Massie." Massie grinned at the cashier. "Claire." Massie motioned for her to order.

"Ummmm. I'll just have a peppermint mocha." Claire smiled. Massie handed him the card. He slid it and gave it back. He grinned and started making their drinks.

"Massie." He called out and gave them their drinks. He winked at her as she took it.

"Come on Claire." Massie called as she was walking away. She hurried into step with Massie.

"Ehmygawd look at your cup." Claire said staring at Massie's cup. On it, it said Connor and a number.

"Ew." Massie said unfazed.

"Derrick isn't going to like that." Claire said her voice high.

"He'll get over it." Massie said waving it away.

"Ok." Claire smiled as they entered Ralph Lauren. Someone grabbed Massie's drink. She frowned and looked at her brother who took a drink then glanced at the name.

"Connor?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Some freak who works at Starbucks." Massie said like it was nothing. She reached for his drink but he pulled it away from her.

"Give it!" Massie whined.

"Aww does Massie want her drink?" Landon teased and held it out of her reach. She threw her hands on her hips.

"Landon. Give. Me. My. Drink." Massie pouted.

"You want it?" Landon asked her. She nodded. All he did was take a drink of it.

"Landon!" She crossed her arms. Some one had grabbed the drink away from him. She looked up to Derrick who was staring at the cup.

"Who's Connor?" He asked glancing at her. Landon walked away and Claire went to find Cam.

"Some guy at Starbucks." Massie said reaching for her cup.

"Then why is his number on your cup?" Derrick asked handing her it back.

"Um. I don't know. Ask him?" Massie said nicely.

"Maybe I will." He joked as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry Derr. There is no competition with you." Massie grinned as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"Get a room!" They heard Kemp's voice. Massie pulled away and smiled at Kemp.

"Jealous?" Massie grinned.

"Very much so." Kemp said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"I knew you always wanted to kiss Derrick!" Massie said smiling. Derrick look horrified.

"He's not the one I was talking about." Kemp winked at Massie. She rolled her eyes.

"Watch it." Derrick warned him raising an eyebrow. Kemp threw his hands up in innocence.

"I'm just telling the truth." Kemp said.

"Kemp. Stop." Massie hissed. Derrick got tense. Massie pulled Derrick away from Kemp. She pulled him over to Cam and Claire. Derrick glanced back at the direction where Kemp was.

"Derrick leave it alone." Massie whispered. He looked down at her with tense eyes. She pleaded with her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him. She checked her phone and it was already 2 o' clock.

"Jeez where is Leesh! We have been in this store forever!" Massie whined.

"Um. Right there." Claire pointed to a girl who had 5 bag's around her arms. She was smiling Excitedly.

'Ehmygawd! Hey guys!" Alicia grinned wildly.

"Are you done?" Claire asked referring to the bags.

"Yeah. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I stopped." Alicia smiled.

"Ah. Very thoughtful." Cam joked. Claire slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Anyway anyone hungry?" Josh said coming up behind Alicia.

"You guys are _always_ hungry aren't you." Massie said smirking. Landon and Kristen walked up.

"Gotta get me some food." Derrick smiled patting his stomach. Everyone laughed and headed to the food court.

"What do you want?" Derrick asked Massie.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm full." Massie smiled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He said not convinced.

"Yeah. Starbucks fills me up and I just ate breakfast. Or brunch I guess." Massie said than walked to find a table with Alicia.

"Ohh look at that one." Alicia pointed to a table near the middle. Massie and Alicia walked towards it. Massie looked up and saw Olivia sitting close to that table.

"Let's not sit there." Massie stopped dead in her tracks.

"But why? It's like one of the best tables!" Alicia pouted. Massie was not about to tell Alicia she didn't want to sit next to Olivia.

"Um. It's cold in here let's sit outside." Massie said nodding her head to the door.

"No. it's like freezing outside!" Alicia whined. Kristen walked up behind them.

"What are we waiting for?" Kristen said confused.

"Nothing." Massie muttered and walked on towards the table. She sat down and glanced at Olivia and Dylan. They seemed to be talking secretly about something.

"Oh so anyway Landon is surprising me tonight or something?" Kristen said happily.

"What? That jerk. He never told me." Massie pouted. She decided to go talk to him. But she had to pass Olivia's table. She stood up and began walking but got blocked by Olivia.

"Hey Maysie."

"Olivia. I don't want to deal with you right now. Leave. Me. Alone." Massie crossing her arms.

"What? Is Massie scared?" Olivia pushed on.

"Just get out of my way." Massie hissed and tried to walk by her but she stepped in front of her.

"Olivia. Move." Massie hissed.

"You stole my boyfriend." She hissed.

"Please. Just leave me alone. I don't want to embarrass you any more than I already did." Massie said again trying to walk by her but got denied.

"You _stole _my boyfriend." She again said.

"Really because he chose me over you." Massie said rolling her eyes and rubbing her fingers to her temple.

"Because your a slut." Olivia hissed.

"Says STD girl right." Massie sneered and tried to walk by her but Olivia grabbed her arm.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Massie hissed when she turned to face Olivia. Olivia let go.

"What did I do to you?" Olivia hissed. Massie walked away towards her brother. She was about to tap on his shoulder when her arm was grabbed. She turned and saw Olivia.

"Once again. Do. Not fucking Touch me!" Massie hissed. Making her brother, Cam, and Josh turn and look at them.

"What did I do to you?" Olivia snapped.

"_YOU_ stopped me. _YOU _won't let me go. _You _won't leave me alone! _You_ don't know when to stop!" Massie hissed.

"Because you ruined my life." Olivia hissed back.

"Well you know _normal_ people would stay far away from the people that ruin their lives." Massie hissed.

"Well I'm not normal." Olivia said.

"I can tell. Way more sluttier." Massie snapped.

"Okay. Okay let's break it up here." Landon said pulling Massie away from Olivia.

"Olivia just go sit down." Josh snapped narrowing his eyes.

"I just wanted to talk to Massie." Olivia said innocently.

"Sure. Whatever just go away." Cam said rolling his eyes. Olivia flipped them off then walked away.

"Real mature bitch." Massie muttered.

"What was that?" Landon said crossing his arms.

"Um a bitch who doesn't know when to stop?" Massie said in a question form.

"Massie." He warned her.

"What? I was walking to you guys when she stopped me I told her to leave me alone and she didn't!" Massie said completely innocent.

"Oh. Okay." He said still looking at her warily.

"Anyway I believe you have something to tell me?" Massie said her hands went to her hips.

"Um? No?" he said confused.

"You and Kristen? A date that you've completely failed to let me know about." Massie said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Um. Yeah." He said nervous.

"Just tell me later." Massie said waving it away with her hand.

"Oh alright." He smiled.

"Are you guys done yet?" Massie whined waiting to see if they got their food.

"Almost they just called Cam's number and Josh already has his so I'm next." Landon explained.

"I'm just going to go sit down." Massie said then began walking back to her table. She reached the table and sat down.

"Saw your little encounter with Whore-livia." Kristen said looking up at massie.

"Yeah she is so annoying. I told her to leave me alone and she didn't listen." Massie said annoyed.

"I know I don't get what she wants from you." Claire said shaking her head.

"Neither do I." Massie said glancing yet again at Olivia. The guys walked up and put their stuff on the table. Cam sat at the chair in between Massie and Claire.

"Where's Derrick?" Massie asked completely forgetting about him earlier.

"Um I think he went to that chinese place." Cam pointed over to a stand where Derrick wasn't.

"Oh. I wonder where he is." Massie said trying not to let everyone know she was worried.

"Probably went somewhere else." Josh said biting into his sandwich. Massie texted Derrick.

**Massie- Where are you? **Derrick didn't answer.

"Where's Kemp?" Massie said realization hitting her. Landon shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Massie stood up and checked the lines where he wasn't. She texted Derrick again.

**Massie- Harrington? **She tried Kemp next  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Massie- Kemp where are you? <strong>  
><strong>Kemp- I left after I pissed off Harrington. why miss me;)<strong>  
><strong>Massie- You wish. And no I can't find Derrick. <strong>  
><strong>-<strong>  
>Massie walked around for a bit before heading back to the table. Olivia was standing at the table smiling talking to someone. Massie sat back down.<p>

"And the bitch returns." Olivia smirked.

"What? You were already standing there." Massie smirked then turned her attention away from Olivia.

"Anyway as I was saying before where's Derrick?" Olivia asked everyone who just stared at her.

"Why? What does he want to do with a whore like you?" Alicia snapped.

"I have to make another session with him." Olivia said annoyed.

"No one knows where he is." Claire snapped.

"Well tell him to call me!" Olivia sent a wink directed at Massie.

"What number was that again. 1-800-I am a- slut?" Massie hissed then smirked. Everyone snickered.

"Whatever. Dylan let's go." Olivia hissed and Dylan followed her. Massie sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Leesh do you have advil?" Massie asked her head throbbing.

"Um yeah hang on." Alicia dug through her purse. She pulled out a box then took to pills and handed them to Massie. Landon looked at her an eyebrow raised.

"I have a killer headache." Massie said answering his questioning look. His face relaxed. Her phone vibrated.

**Derrick- Hey sorry I had to meet my mom who was in the mall. U still at the food courts? **  
><strong>Massie- yupp.<strong>

Massie layed her head in her arms on the table. She suddenly felt tired.

"You okay Mass?" Claire asked her worried was in her eyes.

"Mhm." Massie answered not looking up. Her head throbbing got worse. She heard the chair next to her's screech.

"Is she alright?" Derrick's deep voice came.

"Mhm." Massie answered for herself.

"So I heard Juicy got a new sweat suit color!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Isn't it like burgundy?" Massie said her head rising.

"And she's up for juicy. Not even her own boyfriend." Derrick grinned at her.

"Juicy is very important!" Massie smiled at him. But kissed his pouting lips. "Better?" She asked and he shook his head. "Sucks." She smiled and turned back to Kristen. Cam laughed. Derrick glared at him.

"So what are we waiting for? Juicy?" Massie asked sitting up way to fast and her head throbbing. 

"We have to go!" Claire said excitedly.

"Totally!" Kristen agreed. The guys moaned.

"Do we have too?" Cam moaned.

"No. Fine why don't we just meet up later?" Claire said.

"Thanks babe." He smiled and kissed her.

"Kay well we are going to go." Alicia said standing up, followed by the rest of the girls. They walked to the juicy store. Massie bought all the new designs in the sweat suit.

"Ehmygawd LEESH!" A little girl screamed and hugged her. "Kris! Claire!" She said then hugged them. She looked so familiar and those eyes. "Who is that girl? She is really pretty." The little girl said making Massie blush.

"Allie this is Massie. Massie this is Allie." The little girl smiled and shook her hand.

"Allie!" They heard a voice call.

"I better go." She said then ran off.

"Who was that?" Massie said confused.

"That was Allie, Allie _Harrington_. She is 12. A 8th grader I think," Claire said smiling.

"What? I didn't even know he had a younger sister!" Massie said surprised. The girls later met up with the guys and were planning to go home.

"You never told me you had a younger sister." Massie said Derrick looking amused.

"You never asked." Derrick chuckled.

"Well I thought you only had Sammi." Massie said interlacing her fingers in his. Her head began to hurt again.

"Yeah and how did you know about Allie?" He asked as he gave her a sly grin.

"We ran into her. Why didn't you ever say anything."

"Oh. Well Allie is Allie. I thought you knew." He explained squeezing her hand.

"Nope." Massie said. Pouting. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled against his

lips. 

"Well you are going to meet them right now anyway." Derrick said as walked to his car to drive to his house. They finally arrived at a beautiful house. He opened the door for her and they went in. He threw his jacket over the couch.

"Derrick! I thought I told you- oh hi there nice to meet you." Derrick's mom said embarrassed.

"Mom this is Massie." Derrick said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Harrington." Massie smiled nervously.

"Oh please call me Lisa." Derricks mom said hugging Massie.

"Oh come in. Dinner is almost ready meet the family." She said pulling Massie in the

kitchen. 

"Aww is this Derry's little girlfriend?" A really pretty senior looking girl said.

"Shutup." Derrick said his cheeks blushing. She laughed.

"Hi I'm Sammi." She said shaking Massie's hand. "Dang Derrick you actually got a pretty one this time." Massie blushed.

"Derricka." A little girl voice came from behind them.

"Hey Al." Derrick said.

"Your that really pretty girl from the mall! Massie right?" Allie said smiling.

"Yeah and you must be Allie." Massie said smiling down at her.

"The one and only!" She smiled even bigger.

"I'm home." Massie heard a man voice who belonged to Derrick's dad. He kissed Lisa.

"Oh hi there. I am Austin nice to meet you. "

"Dad this is Massie, Massie this is my dad." Derrick said introducing them

"You can call me Austin." He said smiling the exact same smile Derrick had. "Wait did you say Massie as in Massie Block. #3 in nation Massie Block?" Massie smiled and nodded.

"It is such a pleasure. My son always whines about getting beat out by a girl. It is so fantastic to meet you." He lit up. Derrick blushed.

"I have seen you play and you are amazing! And you brother is a fantastic player too!" He beamed. Dinner was ready and they all began eating. They reminded Massie of how her family used to be. So close. But ever since her mom hit her it never worked out. Massie's cheek healed after a while. Nothing was left behind thankfully.

"So tell us about yourself. " Lisa said as everyone was finishing up.

"Well I have played soccer since I was 3. I used to live in L.A I have two brothers. One plays for Galaxy soccer, Chris. My parents own, Blockbuster. And yeah that's about it." Massie said smiling.

"I never knew that you were related to Chris Block." Derricks dad said leaning on his fist on the table interested.

"I know. Not a lot of people do." Massie said still smiling.

"So how did you, I mean so pretty and all, end up with my brother." Sammi said looking between the two. Massie blushed yet again.

"Oh Sammi stop it." Lisa said to her daughter.

"You know I usually don't like Derrick's girlfriends but I like you Massie." Allie said to Massie.

"Thanks." Massie said smiling yet again.

"Block don't you need to get home. I don't want to get you in trouble. " Derrick said realizing it was already 930.

"Oh yeah it was great meeting you Massie. Please come again." Lisa exclaimed. She could tell they all liked her. Massie said thank you and her good-bye's. Then Derrick began walking her home.

"I think that went well." Massie said grabbing Derricks hand.

"Please they love you. And its really good that Allie likes you, because she doesn't like anyone." Derrick said happy that his family liked her. They soon arrived at Massie's house.

"Thanks for tonight Derrick I had a really great time." Massie said. She then put her hand behind Derricks neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. After he pulled away they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Bye block." He whispered then watched her walk inside. She walked into the kitchen to grab water when Landon was standing. Kristen was on the counter, her legs wrapped around him and they were making out. Now she knew how Cam felt.

"Egh." She whispered grossed out. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. She looked back over and they were off each other blushing.

"Oh don't let me ruin your make-out session. Please continue. Just a warning Dad should be getting home soon." Massie winked at Landon.

"Um actually I was just going." Kristen said awkwardly she grabbed Landon's hand and they walked out of the kitchen. Massie grinned to herself and opened her water. She heard the front door open and close then footsteps back to the kitchen. A flustered Landon walked in.

"Did I interrupt something?" Massie said innocently. Landon narrowed his eyes.

"A little." Landon said biting his lip.

"I'm sorry." She said pouting her lip.

"Oh shut up." He said rolling his eyes.

"I really am sorry. I didn't know how far you and Kristen went." Massie said leaning against the counter where they weren't on.

"If I can recall you and Derrick did the same exact thing. _When you weren't dating_." Landon said grabbing Massie's water and drinking it. Massie blushed.

"Well we are dating."

"Exactly." Landon laughed as he walked out of the room. Massie got another water and was walking upstairs.Massie fell asleep smiling and thinking about Derrick.


	12. into the dark

She woke at 10 Saturday morning. She had a text from Derrick.

**Derrick: hey my family loves you so much they want to have you back over sometime:)**  
>Massie smiled to herself.<br>**Massie: I would love too:)**  
><strong>Derrick: good morning sleepy head;) <strong>Derrick replied since Massie answered an hour later.  
><strong>Massie: hey your the one that made me late!<strong>  
><strong>Derrick: oh yeah I really need to stop doing that. Did you get in trouble.<strong>  
><strong>Massie: no I don't talk to my mom much. wanna hang out today? At my house:)<strong>  
><strong>Derrick: I would love to but the boys got in trouble so we have to go run like 8 miles. But after?<strong>  
><strong>Massie: yeahh:) and no wonder landon is up so early. What did you guys do?<strong>  
><strong>Derrick: you don't wanna know. Trust me.<strong>  
><strong>Massie: ok you better call me after though:)<strong>  
><strong>Derrick: Alright will do my lady;)<strong> 

Massie giggled to herself and rolled out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed. She straightened her hair and put on a light makeup.

"Massie!" William had yelled up the stairs.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Can I speak with you?"

"Yeah." Massie said as she ran down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, to find her dad sitting with a stern look on his face.

"Take a seat." He said pointing to the seat across the table.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked taking the seat.

"We need to talk. You may not have know. But I know you came in 30 minutes after curfew." He said sternly.

"Dad. Just making plans doesn't mean I am rebellious." Massie fought.

"Well you guys are always late. Breaking curfew. And all to spend time with a boy."

"I only broke it like twice!. And look who's talking you guys always make last minute plans then leave us out of no where to go half way across the freaking world!" Massie fought back.

"We are adults Massie you are a child."

"I am not a child." Massie hissed. 

"Yes you are." William said. Massie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You were not excused from this table."

"Well your excused from being my dad." Massie said as she walked out of the room. Massie threw on some jogging clothes, threw her hair up, and went to go run. She only ran when she was forced to or she was upset. She ran threw her neighbor hood. She was also listening to her ipod.

I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kind of boring  
>Need something that i can confess<p>

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so<p>

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time  
>Don't need another perfect lie<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm Gonna give all my secrets away <p>

"MASSIE!" She heard like 5 different voices scream. She jumped. She turned to see the guys waving at her. She smiled and pulled out her earphones. She saw Landon whisper something to the guys. They were wearing their normal clothes so that must mean they were done. She walked very slowly over to them.

"How was running?" She giggled and asked.

"10 freaking miles." Kemp whined.

"It wasn't that bad." Landon said like it was nothing.

"Says the guy who is like as fast as...god something that's fast!" Josh said annoyed.

"I'm not that fast." Landon said quietly.

"Don't you have like a 4:35 mile." Derrick asked and he nodded. "EXACTLY!" He yelled.

"Well massie has like a 5;21 mile. Speaking of Massie, why are you running?" Landon said narrowing his eyes. He knew Massie never ran unless she was upset.

"Um. Can't I just run to run." Massie said, Landon still eyeing her.

"Who likes to run for fun?" Kemp said confused.

"Um. The real question is who doesn't?" Massie said laughing nervously as the guys just stared at her. Derrick's eyebrows were furrowed.

"Three fourths of America." Cam said in a duh voice.

"Oh. Well I am definitely apart of that other one fourth." Massie said nodding her head.

"No your not." Landon crossed his arms.

"Yes I am." Massie sent a glare to him.

"No your really not." He smirked trying to get it out of her.

"Yes I really am."

"Really out of all my 15 years of life you hated running." He challenged her.

"Really because out of all my 15 years of life you never had girls on the counter making out with them." Massie shot back making Landon go red. Cam started busting up laughing.

"Really. You wanna go there Massie." Landon crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I think I did. Now go climb a tree or something." Massie winked. He glared at her.

"Really then why don't you-"

"Why don't I what? You know how much more I have on you right." Massie challenged him.

"GO back to running." He hissed.

"Why don't you go get a room next time with Kristen." Massie shot back. Landon rolled his eyes while the guys laughed. Then the guys walked away besides Derrick. He smiled at her.

"You still coming over?" She asked looking up so their eyes met.

"Of course but I have to go home for a minute so I can take Allie to the mall but after I'll come over." Derrick explained.

"Kay. Cool. I'll be waiting." Massie grinned as reached up to kiss Derrick. Their lips were about to meet when she pulled away. He opened his eyes and pouted his lips.

"What was that?" He asked sadly. Massie grinned at his sadness.

"You'll have to wait." She grinned as she teased him. She turned around, slid her ear phones back in, and jogged home. She got home took another shower. Blow dried her hair and touched it up with a straightener. She threw on nice clothes and some light makeup. She was putting on her mascara when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" She yelled down the stairs. She saw Landon open it. She didn't even know he was home.

"Oh. Derrick. Com here to suck face with my sister?" Landon joked, laughing. Derrick Blushed.

"Landon!" Massie hissed as she ran down the stairs. She hit her brothers shoulder and let Derrick in.

"Payback's a bitch little sissy. And it just started." Landon grinned and walked away.

"I am so sorry." Massie said running a hand over her face. He laughed. He leaned down and kissed her. He was wearing a plain black shirt and khaki shorts.

"Come on." Massie pulled him upstairs to the gameroom.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and he nodded.

"Cool I am going to order pizza. What kind do you want?"

"Um Pepperoni?" He said in a question.

"Sure." Massie grabbed the house phone and ordered 2 pizzas knowing Landon would only go in the room with them if she didn't.

"You guys have a pool table?" Derrick realized looking at the one in the room.

"Yeah. I suck at it though." Massie said walking over to it.

"You can't be that bad." He said shaking his head and following over to the table.

"Oh yes I really can. Trust me." She glanced at Derrick's amused face.

"I'm sure you can't be that terrible." Derrick said as he walked over and kissed Massie who was leaning against the table. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. They got cut off by the doorbell.

"Pizza." She smiled then turned and ran down the stairs. She paid with one of her credit cards. She walked back upstairs and was about to walk into the room when Landon cut her off.

"Mm Pizza." He grinned at her. She shoved one of the the boxes in his stomach and pushed him out of the way. She walked in and saw Derrick shooting. He hit the cue ball and it made one shoot in.

"Your pretty good." Massie smiled because it made him jump.

She dropped the pizza on the table. Massie took a piece of the pizza and walked over to the pool table. Derrick went and took a piece then followed Massie. Massie took a piece then set it down on a napkin on a coffee table. She wiped her hands off on another napkin then grabbed a pool stick. She tried to shoot but ended up hitting under the ball so it literally flew off the table. Derrick started laughing.

"See I am absolutely terrible." Massie pouted. Derrick walked over to her.

"Hey at least your cute." He grinned as kissed her.

"So if I wasn't cute, but I was good at pool, you would date me?" Massie said smiling.

"No. Cause then I wouldn't be able to show you how to play." He grinned at her.

"So your gunna show me how to play?" Massie grinned a mischievous grin.

"Yepp." Derrick grinned as he finished his pizza.

"Kay so?" Massie said walking over there. Derrick showed her how to hold it. He reached his arms around her and showed her how to hit one. Then she put it down on the table and aimed for the cue ball. Derrick started laughing.

"What?" Massie stood back up and pouted.

"Nothing." He smiled at her as he crossed his arms. Massie raised an eyebrow.

"How bout we make it interesting?" Massie said.

"How bout yes." He grinned down at her.

"Whoever loses owes the other a favor." Massie grinned.

"What kind of favor?" Derrick grinned.

"Whatever they want." Massie grinned.

"Im in." Derrick basically laughed out. Derrick broke and a stripe went in. He hit his next shot it but then missed. Massie was up and missed her shot. Derrick took another shot and made one but missed the next. Massie was up and shot one perfectly. He started clapping. She rolled her eyes and shot three more in before missing it. His mouth was dropped.

"You lied to me!" He said.

"Hone,y I've been playing pool since I was 6." Massie grinned at him.

"That's not fair." He said sadly crossing his arms.

"Life's not fair." Massie smiled.

"You cheated." He pouted his lips. He took a shot and makes one then misses.

"Hey you bet on it!" Massie said. Massie finished off her balls but missed her 8 ball.

"I can't believe you lied!" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, you really thought I would make a bet if I didn't have a chance." Massie smiled as Derrick finished all his ball but one.

"8 ball left pocket." Massie called and of course she made it. "I win." Massie grinned.

"You are really good at pool." He said impressed.

"Your not mad anymore?" Massie glanced at him.

"Maybe. Oh kay no, but that was totally not fair!" He said smiling. Massie leaned the pool stick against the pool table then walked over to Derrick. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. She pulled away and went to turn around but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around. He cupped the side of her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. She put her arm's around his neck. She played his hair. His hand went to her lower back and pulled her closer.

"And your telling me to get a room. Jeez not near my beautiful pool table." Massie heard Landon called. She released Derrick and turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" Massie hissed.

"Nope just please don't suck face near the pool table." Landon grinned leaning against the doorframe.

"Well than don't make out on the counter." Massie shot back.

"Your the one to talk." He said making Derrick turn red.

"Landon go away," Massie begged him with her eyes.

"Alright. Alright. Just not near my pool table. it shouldn't have to see that." Landon grinned and turned around.

"I am sorry yet again." Massie said looking up at him. He was smiling.

"My sister would do the same. Don't worry about it." He grinned as he pecked her lips.

"I hate siblings." Massie pouted.

"But you love them when your down."

"So you would love Sammie if I broke up with you?" Massie said glancing at his confused-slash-horrified face.

"Wait your breaking up-" Massie cut him off with a kiss.

"No." She said giggling.

"Oh." He said still confused.

"Please I would miss you too much." Massie giggled and kissed his cheek.

"That's good to know." He grinned as he kissed her lips.

"Wanna go down by the dock?" Massie asked him. He agreed and they went down to the dock. The sun was already half way through setting. He sat down and stuck his feet in the water. Massie layed down and layed her head in his lap and was looking up at him.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" She asked him. He agreed and started playing with her hair.

"You go first." Massie grinned up him. He glanced at her then back at her hair.

"Um. Okay. What are you afraid of?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Pass." She said quietly.

"You can't pass!" He said looking skeptical at her.

'Well I just did!" She argued back.

"Is it that bad? Are you like afraid of the dark or something?" He asked glancing at her.

"No." Massie snorted.

"Then tell me." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Nope. You can't kiss me until you tell me." Derrick said turning his head.

"Fine by me." Massie said putting her head back in his lap. She grinned up at him.

"Seriously what are you afraid of." He said touching his thumb to her cheek.

"Seriously nothing." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me." Derrick begged her. She just stared into his puppy dog eyes. He made a puppy dog face.

"Just drop it Derrick." Massie said begging with her eyes.

"Okay." He said and began playing with her hair.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" She asked he flinched.

"I don't know." He said glancing at her.

"Just tell me." Massie mimicked him.

"I seriously don't know 5 maybe 6 if you count Kristen. Possibly 7 or 8" He said not looking at her. She silently sighed in relief. Because that was about as many boyfriends as she's had.

"How many guys have you kissed?" He asked still playing with her hair.

"I don't know." She said truthfully.

"Really." He said looking skeptical.

"Do you want me to count?" She sighed as he nodded. She remembered putting one finger up at a time there was 1,2,3...4,5,6...7.

"7 guys." She said sitting up and looking at the water.

"Was Cruz one of them?" Derrick said through his teeth.

"Is someone jealous?" Massie said looking at him.

"Just answer it." He said glancing her.

"Derrick we went out for almost 2 years." Massie said looking at the water.

"Oh."

"It was the past. I'm over him." Massie said rolling her eyes. Even though she knew that she would always have feelings for Cruz because he was her first love. "I'm on to better things." Massie grinned as she leaned over and kissed him lightly. She pulled away then kissed him again. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder and he interlaced their fingers.

"Wanna swim?" Derrick asked grinning.

"Um no." Massie said biting her lip.

"Why? The waters warm." Derrick said standing up.

"It's almost dark."

"What are you afraid of sharks in a lake?" Derrick joked and Massie didn't say anything. "Wait your afraid of sharks." Derrick said his face totally straight.

"No. I just don't like horror movie endings." Massie said quietly.

"Wait so you are afraid of dying like they do in fake movies. That's what is such a secret?" Derrick said confused.

"No." Massie laughed.

"Block i promise to you that there are no sharks in this water. I have lived here 16 years. I swear there are no sharks." Derrick smiled helping her up.

"No." She said shaking her head. "There is probably some giant fish eating thing." Massie said not making eye contact with him. He cupped her chin and titled it up so they made eye contact.

"Massie I swear to you nothing in this waters can hurt you. They are more afraid of you than you are of it." Derrick smiled at her.

"I highly doubt that." Massie said shaking her head.

"Ok how bout if I go in and swim to that small your neighbors dock and back and nothing happens you'll come in." Derrick smirked suggestively. Massie pouted. "Please. Trust me Massie." He said then leaned down and kissed her slowly. He pulled back. Massie sighed. "Please." He begged her making a puppy-dog face.

"Ugh Fine." Massie agreed and crossed her arms. Derrick took off his shirt. He was about to jump in when Massie grabbed his arm.

"Wait i changed my mind." Massie said shaking her head.

"You will be just fine babe." Derrick said kissing her once more.

"Don't die." Massie said as she crossed her arms.

"I won't." He smiled at massie then turned around and dove in. He began swimming to the next dock. Massie realized she was biting her lip. She heard a big splash and she looked up and he was gone.

"Derrick?" Massie called out. "Derrick!" Massie said worried now. She suddenly was picked up bridal style with a wet sensation running down her back. She barely had a chance to look at Derrick's eyes when she felt a cold sensation all over her. Next she couldn't breath. She struggled out of Derrick's arms and kicked herself to surface. She took a huge breath and closed her eyes to slow her breathing and heart rate. She opened them when Derrick resurfaced. She had to act cool.

"Derrick! You jerk." She said splashing water at him. "I swear if a fish attacks me I am blaming you." Massie said.

"Don't worry babe. I'll protect you." Derrick said swimming closer to her.

"You know this is about the part when they show the camera from underneath us gettting closer and the shark strikes." Massie said nervously.

"Massie. There are _no_ sharks in here. I was in here last night." Derrick said reassuring her.

"But not at night." Massie said pursing her lips.

"What do they hide during the day?" Derrick said touching her arm.

"Yes." Massie said his touch giving her goosebumps.

"Block. I swear I lived here for 16 years."

"I lived here for like not even 2 months." Massie said sadly.

"And you already have a boyfriend."

"An amazing one at that. I mean besides what a jerk he was when he did this." Massie snapped when she finally pulled herself out of the water and onto the dock. It was cold out with the breeze and the water. She shivered. Derrick pulled himself next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"It's o-okay." Massie said as she shivered. He leaned over and kissed Massie on her nose.  
>"You cold?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.<p>

"A little wanna go inside?" She asked and he nodded. He threw his arm around her shoulder as they stood up. She leaned in closer to him.

"Wait." Massie stopped as she ran back to grab something.

"You might want to put this back on so I don't have to explain to my parents." Massie explained handing him his shirt. He laughed and slid it on. They walked back to the house with smiles on their faces.

"Hey I better go it's already 8 o' clock and I have to go pick up Allie." Derrick said walking with Massie to the front door.

"Ohkay." Massie pouted but walked him out to his car. "And by the way I am still seriously in love with you car." Massie said letting go of him and walking eagerly to his car.

"You know you look like you could be a model. Especially with my car." Derrick said winking at her. Massie smiled but rolled her eyes. He walked up to her and stood super close. She leaned back against the car and grinned mischievously. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer.

"You know you should really go pick up your sister." Massie grinned as she twirled a piece of her hair and stared into his eyes.

"She can wait." He smiled as he leaned in closer. She smiled but pushed him away by his chest.

"Derrick. Go pick up your sister." Massie not wanting anything to happen to a ten-year-old. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, only for a second though. She pulled back then pushed him towards the drivers side.

"Go pick her up." She said sternly.

"Just one second." He begged making a puppy-dog face.

"Go." She said raising an eyebrow and opening his door. He stood there for a second staring at her. She kissed his pouting lips. Her grabbed her hips. She pulled away. "Derrick. Go." She said pushing him into his car.

"See you later babe." Derrick said as Massie shut the door for him. She waved by as he pulled out of the driveway.


	13. Headache to Heartthrob

She walked back into the house still freezing, so she took a shower. After wards she got in her pjs and went to watch a movie in the game room. She picked one of her favorites, 17 again. She grabbed a blanket and sat in the corner of the couch. She got up and grabbed some twizzlers, one of her favorite candy. She sat back down and watched the movie.

"Aw where's little Derrykins?" Massie heard Landon's voice. Massie rolled her eyes and didn't answer. Landon sat down next to her. He grabbed a twizzler out of the bag and took a bite.

"Where's Kris?" Massie said glancing from him back to the T.V.

"Her cousins are over so she couldn't hang out." Landon said staring at the movie.

"Aw poor Landy." Massie said sarcastically.

"Anyway did you guys damage my pool table?" Landon said staring at her and grinning.

"Ok. 1. It isn't _your_ pool table it was **one** of our presents when we were 9. and 2. We didn't damage the pool table." Massie said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, well that's nice to know." Landon said smirking.

"Why are you here again?" Massie hissed.

"Just wanted to spend some quality time with my little sissy." Landon said grinning.

"Yeah. I already had 9 months with you before we were born. I think I'm fine." Massie practically spat.

"Aww remember how I'm older than you." Landon said and Massie rolled her eyes. "Yeah those 3 minutes and 27 seconds were the best moments of my life." Landon said winking at her. Massie frowned. "I'm just kidding Massers." Landon said smiling. Massie pursed her lips.

"Your mean." Massie said rolling her eyes again.

"I learned from the best." Landon winked at Massie and she smiled.

"I've taught you well brother dear." Massie grinned.

"Ah yes. Yes you have." Landon grinned as he nudged her.

"Can I please watch my movie in silence!" Massie whined.

"Oh I'm sorry won't break up your date with Zac Efron." Landon said standing up and walking out of the room. Massie relaxed and continued to watch the movie. Something buzzed in her lap, her phone. She reached down and slid her finger across the screen. She checked her messages.

**Derrick- Hey:) don't worry Allie is home and safe;)**  
><strong>Massie- good!:P <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- She says hi. <strong>  
><strong>Massie- Tell her I said hi back:) She is so adorable:) <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- Not as adorable as me;)<br>****Massie- Your right she is more adorable:P **  
><strong>Derrick- Ouch.<strong>  
><strong>Massie- I'm kidding Derr:) You know I think your way too cute for me. <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- Please Mass. I still don't know how you said yes to me. You are absolutely beautiful. You are too pretty for any guy. and I am the luckiest guy in the whole world because you are mine:) <strong>  
><strong>Massie- Awww you are too sweet;) and I am the luckiest girl in history because my boyfriend is derrick harrington:) Anyway what are you up to? <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- Talking to the cutest girl in the world;) <strong>  
><strong>Massie- Very funny. anyway guess what I'm watching. <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- What? <strong>  
><strong>Massie- The hottest guy ever:) Zac efron!<strong>  
><strong>Derrick- Wow mass. <strong>  
><strong>Massie- Kidding! your my boyfriend! and your the cutest;) <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- You know this is getting no where. <strong>  
><strong>Massie- I know but I have to go. I have the interview in 2 days and my dad is like freaking. <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- sweet dreams baby girl:) <strong>  
><strong>Massie- night Derr;)<strong>

Massie sighed as she set her phone down. As if right on cue, her dad knocks on her door.

"Come in." Massie said not looking at the door.

"Massie can we please talk about earlier this day." William said leaning against the door-frame of her room.

"I'd rather just leave it alone. It never happened. Kay?" Massie said in a dull voice.

"Massie. You can't just pass everything in life like it never happened." William said sighing.

"Yes I can. I don't want to deal with it." Massie said shaking her head.

"Massie. I do not like your attitude lately. If you don't change it no interview." William said then turned around and walked out of the room. Massie's jaw dropped and she jumped out of her bed and ran into the hallway.

"That's not fair!" Massie said crossing her arms.

"Yes it is Massie. I am your father and you are treating me like shit. And I do not like it. So guess what if you want to be treated like an adult your going to take responsibility for your actions like an adult. So no interview unless you prove you've changed." William said shaking his head. Massie gritted her teeth. Her dad never cussed.

"Dad. It is soccer illustrated! How am I ever going to be noticed if I just sit back and do nothing. I will be forgotten about!" Massie said her eyes getting watery.

"Then change." He said plainly and walked to his room. Massie stood in the hallway her lip quivering. Her dad never took big things away from her. She just stared at the door and her arms fell to her side. She turned around, bit her lip, and sucked up the tears. Landon was standing on the other side of the hallway, his eyebrow was raised and his mouth slightly parted. Their eyes met for a second then she walked into her room. Massie crumpled against the wall, her head buried in her hands that were on her knee caps. She breathed slowly.

She sat there for a couple of minutes and threw her head back against the wall. That's when she noticed Landon sitting next to her.

**"**That was rough." He said staring at the wall across the room.

"Ya think?" Massie said biting her lip.

"You think he is really not going to let you go?" Landon said now glancing at her.

"Please. I will be lucky if I go. He cussed." Massie said closing her eyes for a second.

"Oh yeah. I can try to talk to him. Possibly." Landon said biting her lip.

"No it wasn't your fault. Just when you see Chris tell him I'm sorry. For everything." Massie said staring at her hands.

"Ok, but you know dad is going to end up letting you go. He is all about publicity." Landon said grinning at her.

"Hopefully." Massie said pursing her lips.

"Ok well I have to go finish my French homework." Landon said standing up.

"_au revoir_ _petit frere._" (Bye little brother) Massie grinned standing up.

"I am _not_ you little brother. Still older." He said smiling a cocky grin then walked out of the room. Massie rolled her eyes at her brother. She brushed her teeth than went to lay in her bed. She listened to music before she quickly fell asleep.

She awoke to her radio blaring. She moaned then sat up. Her eyes itched a little so she put a couple eye drops in. Massie got ready slowly then looked at the clock which read 8:07. She was already supposed to leave. She sighed then jogged down stairs and grabbed a granola bar. Then grabbed her bag. Landon was sitting on the couch checking his phone.

"Let's go Landy." Massie said grabbing his wrist with one of her hands and her bag with the other.

"Ugh." He moaned while almost tripping after her. "Your late. Yet again." Landon said once they entered the car.

"Sorry, I took along time changing." Massie said while she buckled her seat belt. Issac started driving to school. "Hey Issac skip Starbucks today." Massie said while he nodded.

"So did you see dad today?" Massie asked her brother raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. He looked pretty pissed so I wouldn't go near him exactly." Landon said glancing at her with a mischievous grin.

"Ugh!" She complained then pouted.

"Yeah. But before he left he told me to tell you we are going to have another family dinner." Landon said looking at Massie for her reaction. She pouted her bottom lip even more.

"Yay. I get to _prove_ that I can change tonight." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"Have fun." Landon grinned as they pulled up to the school. Massie sighed then followed. She smoothed her straight her down and fell into step with Landon.

"Oh and for our birthday. I was thinking more on the casino theme. Like you can have actual card dealers and you can play a game. The person with the most chips gets like a big prize or something." Massie said as they spotted their friends and began to walk their way.

"Um as long as Landon has no planning to do. Landon is fine." Landon said still looking at their friends.

"What's with the third person?" Massie said confused. Landon just turned to look at her with a smile. "Landon are you high?" Massie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Massie. I do all the drugs you can think of." Landon said rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"Someone needs rehab. Landon we can get you special help." Massie said smiling at him.

"Really? Perfect. You know being addicted to drugs kinda sucks." Landon laughed while they approached their friends.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Massie is addicted to drugs?" Josh said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Nope it's all Landon. He buys them from that creepy kid in History." Massie winked at Josh.

"Yep. Sorry guys can't help myself." Landon said smiling and shaking his head. Kristen giggled and kissed him.

"Hey Leesh. We need to start doing some major party planning. We only have 2 and a half weeks." Massie grinned as Alicia's face lit up.

"Ehmygawd I almost forgot I know one of the best party planners in all of New York!" Alicia smiled widely.

"Perfect. And by the way I've decided it's a casino theme." Massie grinned. Alicia's eyes widened and she smiled. She turned to start talking to Josh and Kristen. Claire was telling Landon something Cam did while Cam looked embarrassed.

"Hey babe." She heard Derrick's voice in her ear as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and looked up only to be greeted by Derrick's lips on hers. She smiled against them. Massie pulled away and he let go of her but grabbed her hand.

"So you excited for tomorrow?" Derrick asked referring to the interview. Massie bit her lip.

"Well. I-um actually kind of sort of maybe, gotintroublesoIcan'tdoit." Massie said glancing up at him then back down to her hands.

"Wait what?" He said confused. Massie breathed deeply.

"I got in trouble so my dad said unless I change I can't go." Massie explained then pouted her lips.

"What did you do?" He asked confused.

"Oh you know. This and that." Massie said nonchalantly then turned her attention towards Claire's conversation. Derrick grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Block." He said looking skeptical.

"What?" She said innocently and widened her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what you did?" He said smirking at her.

"_I _didn't do anything." Massie said running a hand through her hair.

"That explains why your in trouble right." He said raising an eye brow.

"Seriously Derr it's nothing." Massie said as she reached up and kissed him lightly. He sighed but shook it off anyway. The bell rang.

"Hey. I am just going to go grab my science book. I will meet you guys in class yeah?" Massie said as she released Derrick's hand to go walk to her locker.

"Whoa. Let me walk you." Derrick said throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"You sure? I am probably going to be late." Massie said as she glanced up at him.

"Please you act like I'm always on time." Derrick said chuckling.

"Well fine then if you want detention. GO ahead." Massie grinned as she continued on to her locker.

"Detention would be worth it, with you." Derrick said as Massie kissed his cheek.

"You are so adorable." Massie said she grinned.

"I know." Derrick said smirking. Massie playfully hit his chest.

"Ouch." Derrick said as he raised a hand to where he hit her.

"Aww aren't they just the cutest couple ever." They heard a very sarcastic voice from behind them. Massie turned around to see Olivia smirking. Massie sighed. She turned back around, Grabbed Derrick's hand and pulled him to her locker. Olivia followed. Derrick leaned against the locker next to Massie's as she opened it. Olivia got so close she was almost touching him. She started twirling her hair around her finger.

"So Derry. When can you make our next session?" Olivia smiled evily. Massie rolled her eyes and grabbed her science book.

"Um I don't know. Maybe next week?" Derrick said trying to think. He seemed to not care that she was that close.

"Perfect!" Olivia grinned clapping. Massie slammed her locker and began walking away.

"Block." Derrick called after her. She ignored him and kept walking. She felt a warm hand on her arm.

"What?" She hissed as she turned around to face Derrick.

"Are you mad about Olivia?" He said his eyes got sad.

"Um no Derrick. I want you to get tutored by you stupid, slutty ex. Who is a complete physco. Go ahead." Massie snapped.

"Mass. She is just my tutor nothing else." Derrick tried to explain.

"So your saying if was doing bad in math you would totally be fine with Cruz tutoring me. Because if so I can totally call him. I mean he is really good in history, and we could see each other all the time. He has his own jet." Massie said crossing her arms.

"Hell no I don't want _Cruz_ tutoring you." Derrick said in a duh voice.

"Ehmygawd you are so_ stupid_ sometimes." Massie hissed and walked to class by herself. She walked in right as the bell rang with an annoyed look on her face. She dropped all of her stuff at her desk and the throbbing that she had at the mall in her head came back. Her phone lightly vibrated in her pocket. Derrick entered the class.

"Late again Harrington." The teacher said looking up from the board.

"I am so sorry I just got caught up." Derrick said glancing at Massie. She was staring at her desk. Derrick took his seat behind her and Massie checked her phone. It was Landon. Then her phone vibrated and Cam popped up in the messaging center. She felt Derrick's stare. The teacher was passing out a paper. She turned around and glared at him.

"Oh don't worry Derrick it's not Cruz." Massie whisper-hissed. She turned around but felt all her friends stare. Her phone began vibrating multiple times. The teacher told them to finish the worksheet and she sat back down.

"Do all of you guys not know how to use words." Massie hissed as all her friends looked away.

"You may work with a partner." The teacher said glancing up from her book. Landon scooted his chair closer to her.

"What is up with you?" Landon said confused.

"Oh nothing." Massie smiled.

"Clearly there is something." Landon whispered.

"Why don't you go and sit by your perfect little girlfriend and Leave. Me. The hell. Alone." Massie snapped.

"Jeez PMS much?" Landon said scooting away from her.

"Massie. If it really bothers you I won't get tutored by her." Derrick said from behind her. Massie turned around quickly and smiled.

"Oh I have absolutely _no_ problem with that. Just when your with her make sure you guys hook up. Okay? May be even get her prego cause she would love that. And I hope you don't care that I am going to have Cruz tutor me in history. Is that alright with you? Oh wait that's right I don't care what you think. Why should I ask you?" Massie said as she smiled and turned back around.

"Seriously Massie you could of just said something." Derrick said slumping in his seat.

"Seriously Derrick you could of used you mind." Massie mocked him.

"I don't get why this is such a big deal?" Derrick said still confused.

"Then why would it be a big deal for me to get tutored by Cruz?" Massie said as she faced him and looked skeptical.

"Because Cruz is obviously still into you." Derrick said into a duh voice.

"Oh my god. I could like freaking slap you. Are you an idiot?" Massie hissed as all their friends were still listening to their conversation.

"Um no?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh my god. I can not even freaking sit next! You are like one of the dumbest people I have _ever_ met." Massie snapped as she stood up and walked towards the teacher.

"I'm sorry. Is there any way I could move seats. I am uncomfortable in my seating arrangement." Massie said trying to sound reasonable.

"Massie sit down." The teacher said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh." Massie said as she walked back to her seat. She sat down and tried to focus on her work. She picked up her pencil and began to write.

"Wow so now your going to ignore me?" Derrick said shaking his head. Massie rolled her eyes.

"You know if you ever want to talk to me again I suggest you leave me alone right now." Massie sneered. Derrick closed his mouth and looked down at the desk. Massie raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. She walked slowly. The throbbing was worse than it's ever been. Things around her started getting blurry and she had a sharp sounding noise in her left ear. She blinked and things became clear again. Her mouth suddenly got sticky. She blinked again and she forgot what she was doing in the hall. She looked around and remembered where she was going. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She felt like she was in slow motion.

"Massie?" That was the last thing she heard before everything went black.


	14. Of all the little things, fate happened

"Massie?" That was the last thing she heard before everything went black. She passed out. The next time she woke up she looked up to a white ceiling. She sat up a little and realized she had wires connected to her arm and her nose. She was in the hospital.

"Massie!" She heard a very familiar voice. She turned to see her brother's wide eyes. He looked drained. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was really messed up. He ran to her side and hugged her.

"Why am I here?" Massie said confused.

"You past out from dehydration. Kristen went to the bathroom after you passed-"

"Massie!" She heard her mother's voice. She felt her mom's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Get the doctor." Kendra ordered Landon who nodded and walked out of the room.

"Mom. Why am I here?" Massie said still confused the last thing she remembered was her and Derrick's fight. Then she walked out of the class and to the bathroom. Someone called her name and the rest was fuzzy.

"You past out from dehydration." Kendra said smoothing Massie's hair down. She sat up way too quickly. "Shh, Mass it's okay lay down you need some rest." Kendra said calming her down.

"I want to get out of here. Get me out of here." Massie said shaking her head.

"Massie it's okay honey. The doctors are only going to help you." Kendra said holding Massie's hand as the doctor came in.

"Do you remember your name?" The doctor asked grabbing a clipboard.

"Massie Elizabeth Block." Massie said nervously.

"DO you remember your family?"

"Yes I remember my damn family. I remember who I'm dating I remember where we live I remember everything. Just get me out of here." Massie said shaking her head.

"Massie, language." Kendra gasped. 

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"We have to run a few tests to make sure the fluid has ran through your body then we can discharge you." The doctor said looking at the computer next to Massie.

"I want to leave. I need to leave. Get me out of here." Massie hissed.

"Massie. Just wait a little bit." Kendra said practically petting Massie's hand.

"I don't want to. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here." Massie said her eyes watering and her lip quivering.

"Massie it's okay honey." Kendra said staring at Massie. Massie told herself to stay strong but she couldn't she closed her eyes and pretended she was at home. She laid there for a while before she fell asleep. She woke up and realized only Landon was in the room staring out the window. He has obviously gone home taken a shower and changed.

"Landon. I need to get out of here." Massie said shaking.

"Mass." Landon said rushing to her side.

"I need to leave." Massie whispered her eyes watering.

"I know you hate hospitals, you can almost leave." Landon said trying to calm her down.

"Let's leave." Massie said wanting to leave immediately. she realized she didn't have any wires in her arms. She got up grabbed her close and went to the bathroom.

"Massie." Landon sighed. Right after Massie changed she looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. She looked weak. Something churned in her stomach. She felt something coming up and she leaned over the toilet and threw up. Landon sighed as he ran into the bathroom and held her hair for her. She threw up a good 4 times. When she was finally done she wiped her mouth.

"Let's go. I need to leave." Massie stood up again.

"Massie. Calm down. Breath." Landon said staring at her and grabbing her shoulders. _Whoa was he always this much taller than me?_ Massie questioned herself realizing he was a good 4 inches taller than her. She breathed slowly.

"Hi. Your mother is waiting for you two." The nurse said as she walked into the room.

"Ok. Now let's go." Landon said walking next to her out of the room. Her mom was talking to the receptionist.

"Massie!" She heard her friends scream as she was hugged tightly by three girls.

"Hey guys. I can't breathe." She said laughing. They let go of her. She wanted to leave the hospital but she held it in.

"Massie!" She was lifted off her feet.

"Ehmygawd guys." Massie said smiling at Cam, Josh and Kemp. They set her down. Derrick was standing there his hands in his pockets. One running through his hair and kicking the floor.

"Um guys, I heard the food court is pretty good." Landon said trying to get everyone away. The all got the hint and left Massie and Derrick alone.

"Block look I'm-" He started but got cut off by Massie's lips on his. He was surprised at first but then kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed back and traced the outside of her lip with his tongue. She parted her mouth and let him in. He pulled away.

"I am so sorry. I was being stupid and-" Massie cut him off with another kiss. She pulled away.

"I was the one being dumb. I made a huge deal out of everything." Massie said releasing his neck and then hugging him.

"No I should have just stopped getting tutored by her. I didn't realize how bad it was until Kristen came back in the room screaming and I-I thought I lost you." Derrick said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Massie said into his chest.

"I should be the sorry one. Just promise you won't get tutored by Cruz." Derrick said, Massie smiled and rolled her eyes. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"I won't" She replied when she pulled away.

"And I'll find another tutor." He said as he reached down and kissed her nose.

"You really don't have to." She said shaking her head.

"But I want to." Derrick smiled down at her. She released him and grabbed his hand.

"Um can we leave now?" Massie said now remembering she was in the hospital.

"Yeah. As long as your mom did the paperwork." Derrick said glancing at the front desk.

"Mass. I just need to fill this out can you go grab your brother?" Kendra said then smiled at her and Derrick. Massie nodded.

"Let's go." Derrick said pulling Massie through the hall. A doctor rushed by with a needle tray. Massie cringed and got closer to Derrick.

"You okay?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm." She said trying to look normal. She walked further down the hall and a girl was sitting on the floor crying across from a room. Massie flinched and bit her lip.

"Wait Massie. Are you afraid of hospitals?" Derrick said straight faced but looking at her worried.

"No... Okay maybe a little." Massie said biting her lip harder.

"Block. It's okay to be afraid of something I used to be deathly afraid of clowns. You should of seen one time at Cam's party. Oh it was terrible." Derrick said shaking his head.

"Yeah. Well when I was seven I went to my grandma's house and Landon was at some camp. SO I was by myself. She had a heart attack and I didn't know what to do. So I called 911 and then I was all by myself when they told me she was dead and they just creeped me out. My parents didn't get there until like 4 hours after. So I was alone , and ever since, I can't stand hospitals." Massie said still nervous.

"Babe. It's okay. They won't hurt you." Derrick said slinging his arm around Massie's shoulders and pulled her closer. She instantly felt safer.

"Sounds like something they say in movies right before they attack you." Massie said frowning.

"Who exactly is going to attack you? The aliens hiding in the closets?" Derrick smirked.

"Shut up." Massie said playfully smacking his chest.

"Ouch." Derrick said grinning.

"I just want to leave." Massie said pouting. Derrick leaned down and lightly kissed her.

"We will leave soon, I promise." Derrick said smiling. They walked into the cafeteria looking like a perfect couple. Massie saw Cam nudge Landon who looked up and smiled. She rolled her eyes but kept walking toward them. They approached a group of over smiling teens.

"Mom said it's time to go." Massie said raising an eyebrow at them.

"Okay." Landon said standing up. They all walked out to the front. Massie said good-bye to everyone and headed to the car with Landon. As soon as she rounded the corner to the parking lot flashes went off.

"Massie, did you overdose? Are you quitting soccer? How does daddy's little angel feel about daddy knowing about this? Do you do drugs?" Paparazzi asked her shoving cameras and microphones in her face. Massie felt stupid. Kendra was pulling Massie and Landon followed.

"Landon! Landon, how do you feel about your sister doing drugs? Is your family falling apart? Is she quitting soccer?" The press screamed trying to pry answers out of him. It had been a long time since something like this has happened. Last time they were in L.A after Chris got in an accident after his game. When they got home paparazzi surrounded their house.

"Kendra, how do you feel about New York? Your kids are getting pushed into drugs. Do you regret anything?" It was pathetic how much lies they made up. Kendra Made sure Massie and Landon were in the car before she walked to the driver's side. Massie saw her talking to someone on the phone. 

"Landon?" Massie said before their mom got into the car.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her smirking.

"Where's dad?" She asked realizing that he was never there.

"Um I don't know he was here last night but I guess he left for work." Landon said scratching his neck.

"Wait last night? How long was I out?" Massie asked totally confused.

"A day." He said plainly.

"Wait! That means that the interview is tonight! Why aren't we going!" Massie said sad and confused.

"Because you just freaking passed out Massie! Why would we go?" Landon said confused.

"It's soccer illustrated! You should be there right now!" Massie said sad for her brother.

"I'm not going when my little sister just passed out from dehydration." Landon said in a duh voice.

"Why wouldn't you go! That's stupid!" Massie said upset.

"Would you go?" Landon said crossing his arms.

"No. but that's not the po-" She started.

"Yes. It is the point. They said they will reschedule so we can make the next issue. I don't care. Going would be stupid!" Landon said right before their mom entered the car. Massie stopped talking.

"SO you kids want to go get some ice cream or something?" Kendra said full of enthusiasm.

"Yes." "No." Massie and Landon at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Can't I just go home?" Massie said pouting.

"Um why don't I drop Massie off then we can go?" Kendra said trying to solve it. "Or we can go out to lunch. Or even shopping? Or um go into downtown New Yo-"

"Mom. You okay? You are rambling." Landon said concerned.

"Yes. I am fine. It's you two I am worried about." Kendra said not looking at them.

"Why would you be worried about us 2?" Massie said sharing a worried look with Landon,

"Oh never mind forget I even said anything Landon I will run to the store to get ice cream for you." Kendra said as she pulled up to the house. They walked into the house. Massie's Phone vibrated inside her pocket.

**Chris- Hey kiddo! I am so sorry I didn't visit you! I had a game:( I hope your alright tho! also Massie. You better be drinking LOTS of water or else. See you next week at the interview. **Massie smiled at her brothers concern.

**Massie- Yes Chrissy I am going to be drinking lots of water! It was one time. Dad hates me. He left because of me. So anyway bye. Love you(: **

**Chris- Massie he is at work. He just had a major meeting. How could you ever think he hates you ): **

**Massie- You and I both know that the reason he 'loves me' is because soccer. We all know he wanted another boy.**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Derrick- Hey babygirl:) **  
><strong>Massie- Hey handsome;) <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- you wanna come over? Stay for dinner? <strong>  
><strong>Massie- Sound great(: <strong>  
><strong>Derrick- Cool pick you up in 10? <strong>  
><strong>Massie- for sure Ill be waiting;) <strong>

Derrick never responded but Massie touched up her makeup. Her doorbell rang. Massie grabbed her phone and walked down stairs to the door. She opened and blinked. Derrick looked great even in such casual wear. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his hands were jammed in his jean pockets. He smiled as their eyes met.

"Ready?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

"But of course." Massie smiled as she closed the door behind her then took his hand. They walked to his car and Derrick walked to her side of the car. She reached for the door handle but before she could he turned her around and his lips crashed to hers. Massie's arms instinctively went to his neck. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. He stood so she had to lean against his car. She deepened the kiss and pulled his face closer. Massie pulled away and smiled at his dazed face.

"We better go." Massie smiled as he pouted.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off you." Derrick moaned slightly. He leaned back down for a kiss but Massie put her hand on his chest.

"Derrick." Massie whined.

"Okay. Okay." Derrick said releasing her then opening her door. Massie smiled as she got in and he shut it. He walked around the car then got inside. Massie buckled herself. He reached over and grabbed her hand that rested in her lap. He drove quickly and they arrived. Massie unbuckled and reached for her door. 

"Whoa! My mom would kill me if I didn't be a gentle men and open your door." Derrick said as he opened his door and began walking to the other side. Massie smiled but opened her door and got out. Derrick's eyes widened as he finally made it over to her side.

"You did not just do that." He said his mouth dropped.

"Oh but I did." Massie smiled deviously. He backed her up the car. "Derrick not now. What if one of your family mem-" Massie couldn't finish because Derrick's mouth was already on hers.

He pulled away and whispered "I don't care," Before he went back down for more.

Massie couldn't hold back so she kissed back. Derrick let his tongue lightly trace her bottom lip. Massie parted her mouth slightly.

"Ahem!" She heard a voice cough. Massie pushed Derrick's arms off her and him away. She blushed as her eyes met Sammi's. She was holding hands with a gorgeous looking guy, who must have been Harris.

"Jeez Derry get some." Harris teased Derrick. Sammi rolled her eyes and pulled Harris behind her. Massie glimpsed at Derrick seeing he was super red.

"I told you someone would see!" Massie said smiling at Derrick.

"I'm so sorry." Derrick said rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it Harrington." Massie said as she reached up and kissed his cheek. He intertwined their fingers and walked her up to his house.


	15. Oh really now

They walked inside when Massie was already in a hug. She looked down to see Allie. She smiled and hugged her back.

"Massie! Oh my it is so great to see you again!" Lisa smiled as she hugged Massie.

"It's so great to see you too! thanks for having me." Massie said smiling gratefully.

"Your always welcome here. Derrick why don't you go help your dad in the garage. I think he saw the scratch on your car so you better be on your best behavior." Lisa said raising her eyebrows. Derrick moaned he had completely forgot about the scratch. He kissed Massie's cheek and then went off to the garage.

"You know out of all Derrick's past girlfriends I think I like you the best. Your more down to Earth not so snobby." Lisa smiled winking at her. Massie blushed.

"Thanks." Massie said smiling widely.

"Hey Massie! It's great to see you around again! And not that corner standing bitch Olivia." Sammi said as she rounded the corner into the kitchen with them.

"Language Samantha. Your little sister is right here." Lisa warned sending her look.

"Sorry Mom but it's true." Sammi said throwing her hands up in innoene.

"Gosh. Where is Harris?" Lisa asked changing the subject.

"Dad said he needed help with the car so Harris offered." Sammi smiled.

"He is such a good kid." Lisa said to no one in partiular.

"At times." Sammie said rolling her eyes but smiling. Massie laughed slightly.

"Hey Ma. Where is dad's pocket knife?" Derrick asked as he came in the kitchen. His hair was messed up in the front and had black grease on his hands from the car with a smudge on his temple. He was wiping his hands on a red rag. He looked so cute. Massie smiled at him.

"Um. I believe it's on his dresser, don't touch anything else." Lisa said shaking her head while looking at his hands.

"Don't hurt yourself Derry." Sammi grinned at her brother teasing him.

"No problem. I'll just hurt Harris." Sammi's face dropped.

"Shutup you couldn't even take him." Sammi narrowed her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that." Derrick chuckled as he threw the rag at Sammi. She squealed and threw it on the floor.

"Derrick!" Lisa warned but he was too far away.

"Sorry bout that." Lisa apologized.

"No problem." Massie said smiling. Derrick's footsteps were going down the stairs. The door leading to the garage opened and in walked in Austin.

"Derrick! Why the hell is there a scratch on your car!" He yelled. Derrick was about to walk in through the kitchen but froze.

"Austin. We have a guest." Lisa said giving him a stern look. he glanced at her then noticed Massie.

"Oh I am sorry bout that. Nice to see you around again Massie." Austin smiled. Derrick walked in the kitchen looking innocent.

"Nice to be here." Massie said glancing at Derrick. Austin gestured to Derrick to make him follow. Derrick quietly walked out to the garage.

"Massie! let's go see my room!" Allie said pulling Massie's hand.

"Allie. Massie probably doesn't want to go up there." Lisa said to her youngest daughter.

"Oh, it's no problem." Massie said smiling and letting Allie lead her upstairs.

"This is it! My favorite color is Pink so that's why its all pink! What's your favorite color?" Allie said as she let go of Massie's hand.

"Mine is purple." Massie smiled at the 12 year old in front of her.

"Really! That's my second favorite. Wanna know a secret?" Allie said quietly but smiling.

"Uh Sure." Massie said as she leaned down so Allie could whisper in her ear.

"Well two things. The first is I think you and Derrick are the cutest couple ever, plus he never stops talking about you." Allie said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thanks." Massie said blushing.

"And the other thing is I really like this boy but I don't know what to do." ALlie said frowning sitting on her bed.

"Aww who is it." Massie said sitting next to her smiling.

"Well his name is James and he is in most of classes." Allie said biting her lip. She was only an 8th grader.

"Well why don't you talk to him?" Massie asked looking at her.

"Because he is always with his friends." She said frowning.

"Well then you should sit by him in one class then introduce yourself." Massie said and Allie brightened up.

"That's brilliant! Thank you so much Massie!" Allie hugged her. "Oh and can you not tell Derrick?" Allie said grinning.

"Promise." Massie said as she stood up.

"What aren't we telling Derrick?" Derrick said appearing in the door frame. Allie's eye widened.

"Eaves dropping now are we?" Massie said raising an eyebrow.

"I just came to tell you dinner is ready." Derrick explained.

"Mhm. Sure." Massie said smiling.

"Um I'm going. see you downstairs." Allie said brushing past Derrick. He looked confused.

"Um?" Derrick looked to Massie to explain.

"Sorry Derr My lips are sealed." Massie said pretending to zip her lips and throw away the 'key'.

"No they aren't." He said grinning. Massie nodded. He leaned forward and began to kiss her. He immediately slid his tongue in her mouth but massie let him and she kissed back. He pulled away and smiled a cocky smile.

"As I said your lips are not sealed." Derrick said winking at her. Massie's mouth dropped a little.

"I'm still not going to tell you." She smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go downstairs." He said as they began walking. Lisa was setting the food on the table.

"Here Ms. H let me take that." Harris said grabbing the big pot from her hands.

"Oh thank you Harris. But remember call me Lisa. See Derrick you should be more like Harris." Harris glanced at Derrik grinning. They were like brother's. Derrick blushed.

"Take a seat now." Lisa said gesturing to the two seats. Massie sat next to Derrick who intertwined their fingers under the table. They ate talked and joke like a real family. Not that massie wasn't apart of one but she hasn't been for a while.

"So Harris have you decided which college to choose?" Austin asked taking a bite of his steak. Massie totally forgot that Harris and Sammi have been dating for 3 years.

"Yeah. I got a full ride to Georgetown and Yale so whatever one is closer to Sammi." Harris said smiling. Massie could tell the resemblance between Cam and him, Kristen not so much.

"You haven't told him?" Lisa said surprised.

"Told me what?" Harris said confused.

"I was accepted to GeorgeTown." Sammi said beaming.  
>"No way! Babe that's amazing!" Harris said leaning over and lightly kissing Sammi's lips. Everyone at the table was smiling.<p>

"Congrats lovers." Derrick teased them. Massie nonchalantly slapped Derrick's stomach with the back of her hand. He moaned.

"Hey we better get you home so your parents don't end up hating me." Derrick said excusing them from the table. Massie said her good-byes and Derrick started walking her home.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to drive?" Massie said as they began walking.

"I would rather spend more time with you." Derrick said as Massie giggled and kissed him.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Massie said as she touched his cheek but they began walking again.

"So I've heard." Derrick said sarcastically.

Massie turned to look at him. He was so cute and perfect. She was looking at him so she didn't notice the small step and tripped. She felt a strong pair of arms around her waist. Derrick set her up right.

"Thanks." She said smirking.

"No problem I know how uncoordinated you are anyway." Derrick joked. Massie gasped.

"Jerk." Massie said playfully while smiling.

"That's okay I told you I would always be there to catch you." Derrick smiled as massie connected their lips. She pulled away.

"Cliche much?" Massie said smiling.

"I try." He chuckled.

"Can you hold my phone I need to tie my shoe." Massie said as she handed him her phone. Derrick leaned down to tie her shoe.

"YOu don't have to tie it." Massie said surprised.

"Hey. I am already down here so might as well." Derrick said patting his knee gesturing Massie to put her foot on there. She did and Derrick began tieing it. He finished and Massie slid her foot off his knee. He stood up and Massie stood on her tip-toes to kiss his nose.

"So I just tied your shoe and that's all I get." Derrick pouted.

"Yupp." Massie teased as she began walking away. Derrick jogged to catch up. When he reached her he swept her off her feet in a bridal style. Her hands immediately went to his neck.

"Derr-ick put me down!" Massie said struggling.

"Nope." He smirked and began walking.

"Have we not been through this already!" Massie pouted.

"We very much have been." Derrick said smiling down at Massie.

"Well! Then put me down!" Massie pouted.

"Your so cute when your frustrated." Derrick said kissing Massie's nose.

"Well then I am about to get pretty damn hot." Massie whined lightly slapping his chest. He set her down but wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. He leaned down and kissed but pulled away quickly. She stood up and kissed him again, but he pulled away again.

"I have to get you home." Derrick said sadly.

"No you don't." Massie said pecking his lips.

"Yes I really do." Derrick said releasing her. Massie pouted but just stood still. "Do we have to go through this again Block?"

"No." Massie whined but began walking with him holding his hand. They walked in comfortable silence all the way to her front door. He handed her, her phone back.

"Bye Block see you tomorrow?" Derrick said kissing her lightly as if she was a piece of glass.

"Yupp. Bye Derr." Massie said as she reached for her doorknob and walked inside, She went straight to her room. 

She then got ready for bed. She pulled out her science book and a piece of paper, then began her homework. _Why does biology have to be so stupid. Ugh! Thats right stupid Duh-livia is in there._ Massie thought as she did he homework. She silently cursed for getting off topic. She finished her homework 30 minutes later than layed in bed. She glanced at her clock and it read 8:54. Wow it was early. She closed her eyes and fell asleep an hour later.


	16. 8 months and you didn't tell me

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't posted in like two months...I'm pathetic I know. I"M sorry but highschool started up again and it sucks. I don't have time to write...anymore, and I HAVE THE WORSSST WRITERS BLOCK EVER! I SUCK I know. So I have decided...its about time...that I may be get a beta? So if you are interested...PM Me. Thanks guys and sorry for withholding all this crap but this is my LONGEST chapter by two thousand words! Anyway sorry if you hate me. But here I am. SO BETA ME. YEah?**

The next morning Massie woke to her alarm blaring. She moaned and hit the snooze button. Her legs swung over the side of the bed and her hand ran over her face. She slowly stood up and walked to her bathroom where she washed her face. After that, she put on her light and natural makeup, then curled her hair with a straightener. All that took about 45 minutes, and it was now 7:48, and they left at 8:30. Massie walked to her closet and looked through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear. She walked around a bit before she settled on a BeBe summer dress that was strapless, and mid-thigh but it wasn't tight. She put on some beige flats and grabbed a purse that matched. She walked out of her room at 8:13. Massie walked downstairs and into the kitchen where a caramel frappuccino was already waiting for her.

"Thanks Inez." Massie smiled at her housekeeper. Although everything seemed to be going fine today so far, Massie was just not in the nicest mood. **(A/N: Sorry if I called her housekeeper Mini before, it's Inez.) **

"Your Welcome Mz. Mazzie." She said as she wiped up the counter. Massie took a drink of her frappuccino when Landon walked in the kitchen.

"Massie." He nodded at her and grabbed a powerbar from a cupboard.

"Landon." Massie said and took another drink of her drink.

"How was your date last night?" He asked smirking at her as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a gatorade.

"It wasn't really a date." Massie shrugged.

"Well then how was dinner?" He asked taking a big drink.

"It was nice, I mean we haven't had a family dinner that where we were actually happy at since forever. It was nice to you know, feel like I was even a part of a family." Massie shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mass." Landon called after her as he followed her out of the kitchen . "Massie."

"What?" She asked as she switched her folders and school stuff from the purse she had yesterday.

"You have a family." Landon said grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I know." Massie said plainly not wanting to go further into it. She stood up and walked to the door.

"You know I love you, so does Chris, so does Dad, and so does mom." Landon said as they walked out the door. Massie turned around quickly to say something, but decided not to and shut her mouth. She wanted to remind him, her mom slapped her, her dad left because of her, and her brother hates her but then she was tired of always dwelling in the past so she just turned back around and walked to the car. "Massie, you believe me right?"

"Of course I do." Massie said trying to just forget it all.

"I don't believe you." Landon said rolling his eyes as they entered the car.

"Just forget I said it at all, alright?" Massie said and looked out the window.

"What's up? I thought you were like super happy last night?" Landon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm just overthinking and everything is stressing me out." Massie said looking at her brother to try and convince him.

"Well don't you are young, live." He smiled at her.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Massie fake smiled at her brother, but made it convincing.

"Any day Mass." He smirked as they pulled up to the school. They exited the car and walked to their friends together.

"Hey guys." Massie smiled at her friends as she approached them.

"Hello." Everyone through back different types of greetings.

"Hey Block." Derrick smiled.

"Hey." She said as they interlaced fingers.

"Oh yeah, so Massie you have an appointment tonight with that one party planner, for your birthday party." Alicia said smiling widely.

"Thanks so much Leesh! You're the best." Massie smiled and hugged Alicia. Alicia turned and started a conversation with Josh.

"I need to go to my locker you wanna come?" Massie asked directing it towards Derrick.

"Sure." He smiled as they began walking towards her locker.

"You know how beautiful you are?" Derrick said looking into Massie's eye. She smiled at him then kissed his cheek, as they continued to walk to school together, their hands interlaced.

"Your so adorable Derr." Massie said as they approached her locker and she entered her combo. He leaned against the locker next to hers. Massie grabbed her books and shut her locker. Derrick slung his arm over Massie's shoulders as they walked to class, and Massie put her arm around his waist. They walked in comfortable silence, as everyone stared at them wishing they could be the _it_couple.

"Wanna hang out later tonight?" Derrick asked as they sat down in their seats.

"I can't I have the appointment with the party planner, remember?" Massie said putting her purse on her desk, and pouting towards Derrick.

"Oh yeah duh, what about tomorrow?" Derrick asked hopeful.

"Uh if my dad doesn't start my training then yeah." Massie smiled at him, this time he pouted. "I'm sorry I know I'm busy, but I'll hang out with you this weekend for sure, kay?" Massie said as she leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Children! No fraternising in my classroom." The teacher said and give them a pointed look.

"Yeah children, no fraternising." Cam mocked them as he sat down in front of Massie, next to Claire.

"You're the one to talk Cameron." Massie shot back making Cam go red. Massie winked.

"No one calls me that." Cam narrowed his eyes.

"Well I do." Massie smirked at him, he shook his head but then turned around in his seat.

"Ok class today we are going to go outside and do a little activity. I have chosen your groups already. So we are going to be doing a scavenger hunt, but I only give you math problems to solve which leads you to places around the school. Each group goes on different routes so don't try to cheat." The teacher said grabbing a clipboard. The teams ended up being Kemp, Kristen, Landon, Claire, Derrick, and Kori. Next was Josh, Alicia, Dempsey, Strawberry, and some other weirdos. The next group was Massie, Cam, Olivia, Dylan, and two other people. The other three groups were just LBRs.

"I am stuck with her." Massie said in disgust as their names were read off.

"Babe, just try not to kill her." Derrick said kissing her forehead.

"Oh no worries. I'm would never use the word kill, it's psychotic, maybe just destroy." Massie said smirking, while Derrick raised an eyebrow. The class walked outside and got in their groups.

"Can you please shoot me." Massie whispered to Cam, and he chuckled. One of the other kids in the group figured out the first clue and they were on their way.

"Hey, I was wondering if you have any left over drugs, from you little incident?" Olivia smiled winking at Massie.

"You're the one that called those stupid reporters?" Massie said shocked, her mouth dropping.

"Yup, just thought people should know about your drug addiction." Olivia smirked.

"You are so pathetically jealous." Massie spat.

"Of you? Hell no." Olivia said smiling. Cam snickered.

"I can't even believe I am wasting my time talking to you." Massie said shaking her head.

"Well your _boyfriend_ spoke to me briefly when you were in the hospital. You know before we got preoccupied with something that didn't need words." Olivia said winking. Massie and Cam both froze. Cam remembered the time when she was in the hospital and he wasn't there for like 20 minutes, but he didn't say anything.

"You're a liar." Massie hissed.

"You just don't want to accept the truth, because you don't want it to be true." Olivia said crossing her arms.

"I know it's not true because you are a pathological liar. Who tells someone they are pregnant? Oh that's right you." Massie said rolling her eyes. Olivia gasped while Cam laughed.

"I would never do that." Olivia hissed.

"I may be new, but I still know everything about you." Massie said winking.

"Really name one thing." Olivia said quietly.

"I know your parents are divorced, you pretended to be pregnant, and I know that you are bulimic." Massie whisper-hissed, so not even Cam could hear. Olivia's eyes widened.

"You are a bitch!" She screamed as loud as she could, everyone turned to stare at them.

"Want me to tell everyone else?" Massie challenged.

"Go right ahead slut." Olivia hissed.

"Oh that's right, I'm not as low as you are." Massie said crossing her arms.

"Your worse! I hope you die!" Olivia screamed again.

"Ladies! That is enough out of you two! I am tired of hearing you scream at each to the Principal right now." The teacher ordered when she heard them. They glared at each other, then began walking.

"Great look what you did now." Olivia hissed, Massie just rolled her eyes. "I swear to god, if you tell anyone that I'm bulimic that will be the end of you. And h-how did you find out?" She asked glancing at her .

"I'm so scared. Also I remember when I first moved here I saw you in the bathroom at the mall." Massie said as they entered the front office. The nurse sent them in the office.

"So ladies, why are we here today?" The principal asked sitting down.

"We were just having a little disagreement when the teacher sent us out. It was nothing big." Massie explained as Olivia nodded.

"Well then it won't happen again right?" She said looking out above her glasses.

"No ma'am." They both answered.

"Very good then. This is your first warning ladies I do not expect to see you here again. By the way your teacher is back in her classroom" The principal stated, then sent them away.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Olivia asked as they were walking back.

"Because 1, I'm not a rat, and 2, I can't take you down if your suspended now can I?" Massie said smiling.

"Wow, spoken like a true alpha. You're not too bad Block, but still you will _never_ take me down." Olivia smiled yet again.

"Yeah, but no one knows about this conversation right?" Massie said as Olivia nodded and they walked to the door of the classroom.

"Get your game face on Block." Olivia smirked.

"Wait, did you really sleep with Derrick?" Massie said as Olivia put her hand on the doorknob. Olivia smiled and shrugged.

"May be." She answered as she pulled the doorknob but Massie walked in first looking annoyed. The whole class was staring at them. Massie rolled her eyes and sighed as she slid into her seat. Her friends shot her questioning looks, but she just stared forward slumping in her seat. _And they say I'm a bad liar._ Massie thought to herself. The bell rang shortly after the teacher told them their homework.

"So what happened?" Cam asked from in front of her as he stood up with his stuff.

"She's a bitch, that's what happened." Massie hissed smiling.

"So Buh-lock think you're better than me now?" Olivia said pouting playfully.

"I know I am." Massie said pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"You wish you were." Olivia snapped.

"Get out of face." Massie said.

"Trust me thats not hard since it's already hard to look at." Olivia sneered.

Massie smiled and sighed, "It's sad how pathetic you are." She brushed past Olivia with her friends following.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" Olivia yelled after her. Massie turned back to glare at her.

"But, I'm done dealing with you." Massie hissed, everyone snickered as Massie walked out of the classroom towards her locker.

"Block." Derrick called after her, he jogged to catch up to her side. "What went on in there?" He asked as he slung his arm over her shoulder.

"I am best friends with your ex now. What did you ever see in her?" Massie said as she clutched her binder to her chest.

"I honestly don't know." He said as they approached her locker.

"Well then what do you see in me?" Massie said as she glanced at him, but put her locker combination in. He stayed silent until she closed her locker and looked at him.

"You're beautiful," He paused as he pecked her lips, "I couldn't live without you, and I my day is always better when I'm with you." Derrick smiled as she leaned against the lockers and he began to kiss her slowly. His arm was pressed against the locker by her head.

"Children, separate." A voice came from behind Derrick. Massie sighed as he pulled away. They looked over their shoulder's to see Landon smiling with Kristen underneath his arm.

"Jerk." Massie said as Derrick turned around. Kristen was giggling.

"Caught up in the moment again Mass?" Landon said winking at her.

"Ha-ha." Massie answered sarcastically. She pulled Derrick shirt collar and began to kiss him, just to get her brother to leave. She heard him mumble an ew, and then footsteps, but she continued to kiss Derrick. She lost track of time when the bell rang. She pulled away immediately and silently cursed.

"Is Massie Block afraid of being late?" Derrick whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back.

"Of course not. Hello, invented freshman prank right here. I just promised my parents I wouldn't get into trouble." Massie said as she pouted.

"We aren't getting into trouble...yet." Derrick said as he kissed her once more. She pulled away.

"Derrick. I have to go, if I get into trouble again I won't be allowed to see you." Massie said as she pulled his hand with her.

"You drive me crazy Block." Derrick sighed as he followed. Massie walked to their class, opened the door, and released his hand.

"Ms. Block, Mr. Harrington this is your first warning. You don't get another." The teacher said as the class stared at them.

"Sorry." Massie mumbled taking a seat next to Cam, with Landon on her other side, and Derrick in front of her.

"Okay back to what I was saying, we are taking a 'field trip' down to Florida for a week, while we study Oceanology. This will be the first month of november, We will be whale watching and much more. I need your parents to sign these forms and allow you to go. If not you will be staying here with some other teachers. Any questions?" The teacher smiled as she passed out her form. Some girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"Do we get roommates?" She asked grinning.

"Yes you do. You get to choose one person." The teacher said smiling a toothy smile. Derrick turned around and winked at Massie who rolled her eyes playfully. The school phone rang interrupting her.

"Don't even think about it Harrington." Landon said from the side making Massie rolled her eyes.

"However it must be girl with girl and boy with boy." The class moaned. "No buts, school policy, also there is a curfew." She said making the class moan again. Massie's phone vibrated.

**Alicia- Roomie?(:**

**Massie- Awesome(: And btw thanks SO much for the appointment. Your gunna be there right?**

**Alicia- But of course(: See you later Chica!**

"Derrick Harrington, you are going home for the day." The teacher said as Derrick tensed and his eyes suddenly went stayed silent as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door, not even acknowledging anyone. Massie shrugged it off and went through class being bored.

"Dude. Guess what D just texted me." Cam whispered to Josh unaware Massie could hear. He mumbled the first part so she couldn't hear the name. "He's staying with D, because his parents are getting a divorce. They don't know how long either." Cam said running a hand through his hair.

"Are you kidding me!? I hate him. How could D even stand him, let alone even being related to that thing." Josh said shaking his head. Massie glanced at them which made them stop talking. She didn't know who this guy was.

"I don't know, but I do know he is going to be going here until he goes back, and D is super pissed." Cam tried whispering again. The bell rang cutting Mass off from asking questions. She went to her next two classes bored, then came lunch. Massie went to sit down with her friends. Landon joined the table and handed her a water bottle.

"So where was Derrick?" Alicia asked remembering that he was gone. The guys stayed silent besides Landon who didn't know who the guys was.

"Um, parents wanted to spend a day with him." Cam answered quickly.

"Oh, really cause I remember him saying something about someone coming but I just don't remember his name." Massie said lying.

"Whoa! D told you about his cousin!" Kemp said his eyes widened. The girls mouths dropped.

"No but you just did." Massie winked as the guys slapped Kemp upside the head.

"He's back." Alicia said frowning. The guys nodded.

"What's so bad about this kid?" Massie asked taking a drink of her water.

"You'll see." Josh mumbled.

"When was the last time he was here?" Massie asked scrunching her nose.

"Like 2 years ago?" Cam answered shrugging

"Maybe he has changed guys." Massie shrugged

"Highly doubtful." Kristen said shaking her head.

"Well, I guess we shall find out." Massie said shaking her head. The bell rang and they went to their next classes, which ended quickly.

"Hey Mass!" Alicia called after Massie as she jogged up to her.

"Hey, you ready?" Massie asked smiling.

"Yeah, we are meeting him at Slice of Heaven, let's go." Alicia said as Massie got into her car, following Alicia on the drive over there. Massie's phone began ringing in her purse. She moaned, but reached over to dig in her purse on the passenger side. When she finally found it, she slid the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Massie asked, holding her phone to her ear by her shoulder, without checking caller id.

"Massers." The only people that called her that were Chris and Landon, and there was no reason Landon would call her.

"Chris?" Massie said surprised.

"Hey are you busy tonight?"

"Uh...depends what you mean on tonight?"

"Well when are you free?" Chris asked.

"I have a meeting right now, and it shouldn't run that long."

"For what?" Chris asked scoffing.

"Me and Landon's party." Massie said as she turned left into the parking lot.

"Oh, well what time are you going to be done? I want to take you and Landon out to dinner tonight?"

"Why?" Massie asked parking and grabbing her purse to exit the car.

"Because I miss you guys, and you guys are my little brother and sister, and I'm going to be in New York."

"Well, I'll text you when I'm done, alright?" Massie said as Alicia approached her.

"Alright, love you kid."

"I love you too." Massie said and hung up.

"Did you just tell Derrick you love him?" Alicia's mouth dropped.

"No, that was my brother." Massie laughed.

"Oh, I was going to say." Alicia smirked and they walked into SOH.

"Ah-licia, Darling! And you must be Ms. Massie Block." A guy with big shades and a british accent called.

"That's me." Massie said smiling. They took a seat and began the planning.

"Brilliant darling, ever better than was described." He smirked. They began talking for a while which lead to be about an hour and 45 minutes.

"So a casino theme. We are having some tables like vegas, a stage I was thinking Hot Chelle Rae as your special guests, and then another few details and we are going to be good." The planner said as they ended their meeting.

"That's absolutely Perfect!" Massie squealed excited. Alicia said bye to the planner as he left.

"Hey, I gotta run, I have a date with Josh." Alicia smiled.

"Have fun." Massie smirked, and stood up walking to the door with Alicia. They parted ways as Massie took out her phone to call her brother. On the second ring her brother answered the phone.

"Massie." Chris said cheerfully.

"Hey I am done, where did you want to meet?" Massie asked looking around her.

"I can drive you over there if you come home, I'm picking up Landon." Chris answered.

"I really don't want to go home right now, I have my car anyways." Massie said switching the phone to her other ear and walking towards her mercedes.

"Okay, then how bout Fre' Loo'?" Chris asked, talking about the french restaurant in town.

"Je vois que vous n'y grand frère." **(A/N: I will see you there big brother.) **

"Je pars bientôt petite soeur." **(A/N: I'm leaving soon little sis.) **Their whole family was fluent in french, since they used to visit there a lot, and have lived there for a year before.

"Bye Chrissy." Massie said, hung up her phone, and went to dig in her purse for her keys. She was still on her way to her car, when her bag flipped over, and everything dumped out. She huffed in annoyance and crouched down to pick up her stuff.

"Here." Someone said handing her, her wallet.

"Thanks." Massie said and looked up, where her eyes met puppy dog brown eyes, she knew this boy.

"Massie Block, is that you?" The boy said in a british accent.

"Ryan Jenkins? Oh my god...it's been forever." Massie said cringing slightly as she stood up.

"Like 5 years right? We were like 11." The boy said smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked fake-smiling.

"Well, long story short, vistin' my fam, over here. What about you? I thought you moved to California?" He said tilting his head.

"I did, actually. Then my family wanted to move here, so here I am." Massie said nodding slowly. She was glad that she hadn't seen him for so long, but yet here he was.

"Oh, I wonder if you know my family." He asked smirking.

"Massie, I thought you had a appointment." Derrick's voice came from behind Massie.

"I did, it just ended, I was about to text you." Massie said as their eyes met, and she kissed his cheek. He seemed kind of stiff.

"Oh, so what are you doing _here_ with _him_?" Derrick said glancing at Ryan.

"Oh this is Ryan, Ryan this is Derrick." Massie introduced them.

"Oh I know, wish I didn't, but that _thing_ is my cousin." Derrick hissed.

"W-what?" Massie stuttered. Derrick was gonna freak.

"Yup I am related to Derrick Harrington. Love you too cuz. I didn't know you knew Mass." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Don't call her that." He snapped. Massie rubbed her temple here it came, her world was gonna change.

"And why not?"

"Uh, one you just met her, and two I don't appreciate you giving my _girlfriend _nicknames."

"Girlfriend?" Ryan asked a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Yeah." Derrick said in a duh voice.

"Really? Wow, small world." Ryan said grinning.

"Ryan stop." Massie whisper-hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derrick said glancing between the two.

"I dated Massie too." Ryan said making Massie bite her lip, and Derrick's jaw drop. "And I believe I was your first kiss too, wasn't I?" Ryan pushed farther, Massie didn't respond.

"Stop lying, you're pathetic." Derrick hissed clenching his jaw.

"I'm not." Ryan smirked.

"Is he lying?" Derrick raised an eyebrow.

"Derrick-" Massie started but he just shook his head and stormed off. Massie immediately ran after him.

"Come on Mass, it was the best way to tell im'." Ryan shouted after her.

"Your an asshole!" Massie shouted back. Massie turned a corner and saw Derrick's car speeding out of the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed his number, which he denied...3 times. Massie gave up and texted him.

**Massie- Derrick, I didn't know. I'm sorry that I can't change my past. But it's the future and hopefully you will still be apart of it. If it helps...I dumped him, he's a douche and the complete opposite of you. I'm sorry. **

Massie walked to her car and took a deep breath before opening the door. She sat down on her seat and started driving to the french restaurant. By now, she was 30 minutes late. She angrily parked and slammed her door shut. She rolled her shoulders back and sighed, calming down and walking into the restaurant.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" The front desk worker asked.

"Uh, is a Block here?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yezzzz, right this way." The man said grabbing a menu and leading her to a table with her brothers.

"Massie." Chris smiled and stood up to hug his younger sister. She hugged back and took a seat.

"Landon." Massie nodded at him and fake-smiled, trying to look happy.

"What's wrong?" Landon immediately sensed something wrong.

"Nothing." Massie said giving him a questioning look.

"No, something's wrong." He said staring at her. Chris was just looking between the two.

"Nothing is wrong Landon." Massie sent him a look, then proceeded to look at her menu.

"What's up Massikur?" Chris asked her.

"Nothing is wrong guys." Massie said getting annoyed easily.

"Massie..." Chris said giving her a look.

"Can we just have a nice dinner for once, without listening to my problems?" Massie asked looking tired.

"Alright." Chris said looking at her warily, then back down to his menu.

"So how's soccer? We watched some of your games on TV, it's just not the same." Landon asked Chris.

"I was _horrible_last game. My mind was just somewhere else..." Chris said looking at his menu.

"Where is _somewhere else_?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't told you guys or mom and dad...but I have a girlfriend." Chris said not knowing what their reaction was going to be.

"What?!" The twins both said at the same time.

"Yeah, we've been going out for 3 months." Chris said sheepishly.

"3 months? Are you kidding me Chris? You've been seeing a girl for 8 months, and you haven't told us." Massie asked annoyed. They were really close siblings, told each other everything.

"Well, I don't know...it just never came up?" Chris tried to play it off.

"Shut up. You can't tell me when you have a girlfriend, but if I even so much as kiss a guy you have to know within ten seconds." Massie scoffed.

"I never said that." Chris defended.

"When do we get to meet her?" Massie asked.

"Uh, you already...have."

"Well what's her name?" Landon asked.

"Skye." Chris said smirking slightly.

"As in...the Victoria Secret model that I went to camp with Skye?" Massie asked shooting him a look. The only time Massie got a break from soccer, was in one of her off weeks when she went to a Victoria Secret exclusive modeling camp. Her mom and dad fought about it because her dad said she should be training, but her mom knew that she had always wanted to model and signed her up in the first place. Only 25 girls from ages 15-18 were let in and over 20,000 girls sent in head shots. In the camp each girl was matched with a model, and Massie was matched with Skye Hamilton, a 20 year old attending Yale University. She was really smart, and her and Massie got really close. They went to each other's birthday parties, which was Massie's sweet sixteen, where Chris and Skye met. In the end of the camp one duo was picked for an advertisement for Victoria Secret, and Massie and her were picked. What made Massie mad was Skye and her always got together, and she didn't mention it. She was like Massie's older sister she never had.

"Yeah..." Chris said licking his suddenly dry lips.

"You are going out with like my sister, and you never told me. Did you guys have like an agreement on not telling me or something? Cause... I've seen her like 5 times in the last 3 months." Massie said raising an eyebrow.

"It's wasn't the right time." Chris said lightly.

"The right time? Chris, I told you guys you should get together for a long time, but why'd you keep it a secret?" Massie asked sighing.

"Because you were moving, and you were already upset with me." Chris said.

"You were dating for like 6 months before that!" Massie said shaking her head.

"Massie-" Chris started, realizing she was .  
>upset<br>"No, I don't want excuses. First, I find out I dated my boyfriends cousin, and who knows if we are together still. Then I come here and find out you've been keeping something from me for 3 months, this is just ridiculous. Honestly it would've been fine if you told me early, but really 3 months."

"Wait, what happened with you and Derrick?" Landon butted in

"Nothing." Massie dismissed the topic annoyed.

"Clearly something did." Landon raised an eyebrow.

"Why now?" Massie said changing the subject back to Chris.

"What do you mean why now?"

"Why tell me now?" She asked.

"Because...she's here." Chris said clearing his throat.

"I'm leaving." Massie said grabbing her purse and standing up just as Skye approached the table looking guilty. Massie shook her head at Skye and walked away.

"Massie." Skye called after her but Massie ignored her.

"Uhm...nice to see you again Skye, I'm just going to see how Massie is doing." Landon said standing up and walking away.

"I knew we should've told her earlier." Skye said her eyes watering, and sitting down next to Chris.

"Babe don't cry, it was my fault I was the one who didn't want to tell her." Chris said wiping Skye's hair out of her face.

"No I agreed. It's just...she's like my little sister and I just feel horrible that I lied to her for so long. I mean don't get me wrong, I love you Chris and I don't regret any second that I've been with you, but I just...she's my best friend."

"She'll forgive you Skye, don't stress about it." Chris said rubbing her arm.

"No she won't. We kept it from her for 8 months Chris." Skye pouted.

"Skye, just don't worry about it. We are here for another week so, we will go talk to her again alright?" Chris said reassuring her.

"I just really hope she forgives me, I love Mass and I couldn't stand if she would hate me."

"She'll forgive you, I know Massie." Chris said kissing Skye lightly before pulling away.


End file.
